Live Me
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: {Universo Alterno, vampiros, OoC} Cc, como la llamaban sus amigos más cercanos, sabía que moriría en el momento menos esperado, sola y sin nada bueno en la vida. Y más sin embargo, aquel ser oscuro llamado Lelouch la acogió y la hizo suya de todas las maneras posibles, para siempre. {Lemon, Lelouch x Cc, Suzaku x Kallen, Rollo x Nunally, Lloyd x Milly, etc.}
1. Nameless

**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es un Universo Alterno de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de Code Geass y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo XD. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, este por ser el comienzo, solo tiene una insinuación de los deseos de ciertos personajes. Lime, Lemmon, Yaoi y Yuri. En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos XD…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Estudio Sonrris y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía**.**

**Dedicatoria: **A mi amiga Orihime, que sin ella este fanfiction no sale XD. A las lunáticas de la JLA y a los de la SOSHOK. También a mis amigos Sousuke y Eri, que ya son novios (¡Milagro!), a Vergil, V-chan y a mi querido Zero Kururugi que sin el no vivo… Obvio, al loco de mi hermano, Lelouch, que sin el no me divierto a diario.

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama!  
**Bueno, bueno. En este espacio les hablare sobre la historia. La historia surgió de una platica telefónica con una amiga muy querida (Te adoro, Orihime) donde comentábamos que muchas personas confundían CG con una historia de vampiros por la forma de vestir de Ruru (Bueno, eso sucedió por estos lahares XD) cuando es Zero. Después, esa noche soñé con Ruru (cof, cof, cof), como si fuera un vampiro (No, no me he fumado nada… aun XD) y le conté. Ambas nos pusimos a inventar escenario, historia, situaciones y escenas de cómo podría ser de divertido algo así. Pero nos dimos cuenta que los personajes de CG me quedarían muy OoC si los usaba para ese fanfiction que acababa de planear con su ayuda. Pero el personaje de Lelouch era perfecto para mi vampiro, y el elenco de la serie tenía el número de personajes masculinos y femeninos indicados para la historia. Al final, deje como escenario a los personajes de CG. Si, los personajes me quedaron extremadamente OoC, pero era necesario. Creo que el único que no me quedo tan OoC fue Lelouch XD. En el siguiente capitulo les hablare un poco sobre de donde salio el nombre para el fic y del porque Lelouch es perfecto para el vampiro que cree. Esta es una extraña combinación entre Vampire Knight, Twilight y Hellsing, con unos toques míos XD **¡Ja ne!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Live Me**

**-Code Geass Alternative Tribute-**

**Chapter I.- Nameless**

Malditos humanos. De verdad los odiaba. Podía escuchar perfectamente el latir del corazón de aquellos que lo seguían. Las luces que se veían através de la extensa arboleda parecía cada vez acercarse más. ¡Maldita sea! Dejo de correr y se permitió un momento de humanidad, poniendo una mano en donde estaba la herida. Como odiaba de verdad a los humanos. El, que había pensado en ellos y había decidido no tomar sangre de ellos, y le pagaban hiriéndolo. Por culpa de su antigua decisión, ahora estaba débil. Sabia que la herida no sanaría hasta que no bebiese sangre humana… o curara la herida de modo humano. ¡Cualquiera de las dos ideas eran una locura en ese instante! No tenia la fuerza para luchar con todos los malditos caballeros que lo seguían, ni tenía la fuerza para seguir corriendo y hallar sangre que le aliviara.

-Ese olor…-Murmuro al percibir algo que realmente hizo feliz a su nariz.

Sus ojos se enrojecieron. Hacia tanto que no olía a un ser humano tan delicioso. Contrajo la respiración un momento y después la soltó de golpe. Se hecho a la carrera con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Ni siquiera noto que dejo bastante retrasados a los que le seguían. Su hambre era tal que no se daba cuenta que se lastimaba cada vez mas. Moria de hambre. El delicioso aroma le llevó hasta una casa de buen tamaño. Vio desde la altura de un árbol del jardín de la casa. Solo había tres personas. Todas de la misma edad. Un hombre y dos mujeres. Una de las mujeres era la portadora de la sangre que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Te encontré!-Sentencio corriendo alrededor de la casa.

Hayo justo lo que quería, la habitación de la mujer con la ventana abierta. Esto seria convencional, pero necesitaba de esa mujer. Necesitaba de su sangre. Dio un gran salto y entro al hogar. Vio la cama de la chica. ¡Estaba bacía! Casi suelta un alarido de coraje, pero sintió la presencia de la chica en la habitación. Estaba ahí, pero…

-¿Quién eres?-Escucho una voz femenina de tras de el.

-…-Se volteo con el hambre expresándose a más no poder.

Lo siguiente lo sintió en cámara lenta. Vio un par de bellos ojos ambarinos. Eran grandes y profundos. Descifro en ellos que estaba impresionada, mas no asustada. Se separo un poco de ella, algo andaba mal. La observo en la oscuridad y sus ganas de devorarla se disolvieron. La chica le observo debajo de el. Su cabello era largo, lacio de un color verde. Tenía la piel pálida, blanca, y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas. Tal vez era porque le tenia a el en sima. Sin embargo, toda su atención se centró en sus ojos.

-¿Vampiro?-Murmuro finamente la chica.

-…-Se sobresalto un poco al oírla.-Lelouch.-Dijo.

La mujer le miro un tanto confundida. El se quito de su posición y observo con confusión a la humana frente a el. Era realmente una criatura increíblemente bella. ¿Por qué no pudo terminar lo que quería? Se empezó a hacer mil y un reproches, cuando la chica se le acerco peligrosamente. Se quedo hecho de piedra al verla, pero se relajo un poco cuando vio que coloco una mano en donde estaba la herida hecha por los caballeros que le seguían.

-Estas herido…-Musito la muchacha.

-Estoy bien.-Replico el, poniéndose de pie de golpe.

-¿Seguro?-Cuestiono levantándose igualmente.-Vampiro, yo pue…-

-Lelouch.-La corrigió.-No, no necesito la ayuda de un simple humano…-En ese momento se le ocurrió algo magnifico.-Aunque… Si me quieres ayudar, tendrás que darme un poco de tu sangre…-

-No puedo hacer eso, Vampiro.-Contesto.-Estoy enferma de la sangre…-

-Entonces las medicinas son lo que huele delicioso…-Murmuro con sarcasmo, al parecer la chica no pudo escucharle.

Camino hacia la ventana, con toda la intención de irse, antes que la chica se le volviera a antojar. La mujer le miro a espaldas de ella, preguntándose porque el señor vampiro era tan obstinado. Se quedo quieta detrás de el mientras veía como hacia a un lado las cortinas, empezaba a lloviznar. Era evidente que se trataba de un vampiro. Ojos rojos como la sangre, colmillos grandes y blancos que sobre salen de la boca, belleza inigualable que hipnotiza hasta la más centrada de las mujeres. Vampiro. El joven callo al suelo en un intento vano de huir de su tentación, ella corrió a asistirlo.

-¿Ves que no estas bien?-Cuestiono.

-¡¡Ya déjame!! ¡Entiende que no puedo aceptar tu ayuda! ¡¡Quería matarte y aun así quieres ayudarme!!-La mujer se sobresalto.-¡¡¡Humana, tu si que estas loca!!!-

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen momento mientras el otro intentaba ponerse de pie una vez más. El vampiro le miro por última vez antes de salir por la ventana. La chica miro atentamente el lugar por donde se había ido. La intensa lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche le permitieron a su antiguo agresor perderse. Miro su cama y después a la ventana. Ni loca dormiría en esa habitación esa noche. Cerró la ventana y corrió hacia la puerta.

_-¿Quieres huir?-_

Salio de la recamara y busco la puerta de la habitación de quien era su mejor amiga y casi su hermana. Suspiro antes de entrar a la recamara ajena y finalmente lo hizo. Vio el lugar, estaba vacío. Comprendió que seguramente estaría en el establo practicando con su compañero de casa y se acostó en la cama para esperarle. ¿Qué en esa casa nadie era normal?

_-¿Vas a dormir? __Duérmete y no vuelvas a pensar en mi, humana.-_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas en combinación con el chirrido de las espadas al golpearse, era como música para sus oídos. Ni siquiera entendía exactamente porque había tomado esa decisión. Pero ahí estaban ambos peleando con espadas en el establo. ¿Quién diría que al final ambos serian caballeros? Eran la comidilla del pueblo, pero eso era lo divertido. Pasar delante de esa bola de pedantes con orgullo y gloria. De repente sintió como la espada de su oponente le hería la mejilla derecha, volteo a verle con molestia.

-Hey, quedamos que sin heridas…-Le recordó.

-Pero si te la pasas en la baba.-Reprocho la chica.

-Esa no es escusa…-Clavo la espada en la tierra.-Estoy un poco preocupado…-Sentencio.

-Elizabeth.-Concluyo la chica.-Suzaku, no tienes de que preocuparte. Elizabeth es una chica muy muy fuerte y sabe cuidarse ella solita.-Le recordó.

-Kallen…-Murmuro.

-Además, para eso te hiciste caballero, ¿No?-Cuestiono.-Desde pequeños, tu siempre dijiste que algún día serias caballero.-

-Kallen… Si, es Elizabeth. Se que es fuerte y que su enfermedad esta controlada, pero…-

-Te preocupas demasiado, Suzaku.-

Kururugi Suzaku era, para muchos chicos, el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Era el caballero mas joven de la orden imperial, junto con Kallen Standfled, vivía con DOS chicas hermosas y sin un adulto, era el chico más popular de la escuela y tenia dinero. Pero la verdad era que Suzaku era como cualquiera de esos chicos. Claro, con todos los beneficios dichos, pero con los mismos problemas que un adolescente se plantea. Odio la escuela, los adultos me cagan, nadie me entiende, la chica que me gusta solo me ve como su amigo, y creo que a veces me gusta mi mejor amiga. Por si fuera poco, tenía una preocupación extremosa por el bien estar de esa chica a la que tanto quería: Elizabeth. Además, la chica que tenia en frente, y a la que le aplicaría el factor sorpresa, también era una gran preocupación para el. Ella, dijera lo que dijera, no dejaba de ser una chica y su mejor amiga, estar en el ejercito sonaba genial en una mujer, pero en ELLA. ¿Por qué en ella? ¿Qué no podía dejar que el cuidara de ambas? Claro, es Kallen de quien hablaba. Ella jamás se dejaría proteger por nadie ni nada.

-Kallen.-La llamo, ella volteo a verle.-¡Mantente en guardia!-Y se dirijo a ella con la intención de atacarle, logrando la misma herida en ella.-¡JA! Venganza…-

-¡Eso es trampa! ¡Estaba distraída!-Se defendió.

-Suficiente por hoy…-Murmuro guardando la espada en su funda.-Hay que dormir. Aunque estamos en vacaciones, seguramente Elizabeth nos pondrá a trabajar…-

-Esa mujer es un ogro cuando se lo propone…-

-Es verdad…-

-Suzaku.-Lo llamo, el volteo a verle.-¡Nunca te distraigas!-Ahora quien ataco fue ella.

Una vez mas, el duelo de espadas dio inicio. La sonrisa en ambos rostros, nunca se borro, en ningún momento se borro. Siempre había sido así. Desde que eran niños y jugaban con espadas de madera. Siempre peleando. Incluso, cuando acababan de ser nombrados caballeros, todos sus compañeros creían que eran pareja. En la escuela fue lo mismo. Pero eso jamás pasaría. De repente, Kallen se vio acorralada en la pared de madera del establo donde se encerraban a practicar.

-Gane.-Anuncio Suzaku. Sus rostros estaban realmente cerca y la espada del muchacho estaba frente a la garganta de la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas la partida de hoy.-Se dio por vencida; más por el sueño que por otra cosa.-¿Podrías…?-Suzaku se le acerco un poco mas por instinto.-¿Podrías…?-Ahora cada que hablaba sus labios se rozaban de una forma amenazadora.

Trago saliva. Eso no se veía muy bien. Si no alejaba a su amigo, el le daría su primer beso, y no, esa no era la idea. Tenía una mano aprisionada con la de Suzaku, en su otra mano sostenía la espada y podría lastimarlo. Era obvio, soltaría la espada y así alejaría a su compañero. Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, los labios de Suzaku se posaron en los suyos. Abrió los ojos de par en par y ahora si soltó la espada. Malditos instintos. Su mano fue liberada y Suzaku soltó la espada, alejándola de su garganta, obvio para no lastimarla. Intento quitárselo de en sima, pero sus propios impulsos le decían que era ahora o nunca. Nunca sonaba bonito para ella, o eso quería creer. Sabía que era mentira. Cerro los ojos y rodeo el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos. Podía sentir el frío aire por culpa de la lluvia, pero el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Suzaku era una perfecta distracción. Desgraciada adrenalina. Suzaku coloco sus manos en las piernas de la chica, que solo llevaba puesto un pequeño short color rojo y una camisa de tirantes gris bastante corta igualmente; subió lentamente sus manos, acariciando la suave y calida piel de su compañera. Soltó sus labios para empezar a besar su cuello con muy poca delicadeza.

-Su…za…ku…-

Kallen rodeo las caderas del chico con sus piernas, y Suzaku coloco sus manos en los muslos de la chica, para tener mejor equilibrio. Un rayo ilumino todo el lugar, acompañado de un fuerte trueno, sacando a ambos del trance lujurioso en el que estaban. Suzaku soltó cuidadosamente a la chica, Kallen se alejo de el lo mas que pudo. El silencio entre ambos se volvía incomodo, pero es que de verdad no sabían ni que decirse.

-… ¿Te… te crees vampiro o que?-Dijo Kallen tratando de sonar indiferente.-¡Me mordiste el cuello!-Le reprocho mientras tocaba la marca roja que Suzaku le había dejado.

-Si fuera vampiro, serias la primera a la que mordería.-Comento.

-¿A si?-Ambos se rieron. Lo bueno de la situación, era que son amigos y podían sobrellevar bien… todo lo que hicieran, o por lo menos eso creían.-Ni una palabra de lo que paso, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Obvio.-Dijo.-Mucho menos a Elizabeth.-

-¿Bromeas? ¡Si le decimos algo se pondrá como loca!-

Ambos empezaron a reírse mientras recogían sus cosas. Suzaku volteo a ver discretamente el lugar donde se habían quedado momentos atrás. Camino hacia haya y recogió lo que reconoció como la peineta del cabello de su compañera. Volteo a verla, batallando con su cabello. Se río por lo bajo de ella y guardo el objeto en el bolsillo de su short.

-¿Crees que Elizabeth este durmiendo?-

-Claro. Esa es como un pollito. Se duerme temprano.-Kallen sonrío ante el comentario.-Esta lloviendo, de seguro hoy querrá dormir contigo.-

-Es verdad…-

-Bien, vamos…-

Justo cuando ambos iban a salir, alguien toco la puerta del lugar desesperadamente. Los dos se alarmaron. Suzaku le indico que no se moviese con la mirada, Kallen se lo reprocho con la suya, pero no tuvo opción. El chico se acerco cuidadosamente y finalmente abrió la puerta, encontrándose con compañeros suyos en la entrada. Kallen se acerco al escuchar la vos de Suzaku llamarle.

-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestiono al ver a los hombres con el uniforme que solían usar.

-Estaban siguiendo a un vampiro, pero huyo.-

-¿Y que con eso?-

-Creemos que ese vampiro entro en esta casa.-Kallen volteo a ver con desesperación a Suzaku.-No es uno común, creemos que es el génesis.-

-¿Génesis? Que haría un génesis en un lugar como este…-Suzaku tenia toda la intención de correr a las personas de ahí.

-¡Suzaku! ¡Tenemos que revisar la casa! ¡Elizabeth esta sola ahí!-

-De acuerdo… entren a la casa…-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Ya les dije que no hay nadie…-Repitió como por quinta ves en la noche.

-Es en serio señorita. El vampiro huía hacia acá y es muy probable que haya entrado aquí. Estaba herido, así que no pudo haber ido muy lejos.-

-Pero no esta aquí…-

-Señorita, por favor…-

-Suzaku, Kallen…-

-Ya basta.-Suzaku salio en defensa de su amiga.-Si les esta diciendo que no vio nada es porque no vio nada. ¿Ya terminaron de revisar la casa? Entonces ya… lárguense. Queremos dormir.-

-Suzaku, tranquilo…-Kallen puso una mano en su hombro.-Son nuestros superiores…-

-Lo que sean. Están irrumpiendo un hogar, el máximo de tiempo que pueden inspeccionar un área es media hora y llevan aquí una hora… haciéndole las mismas preguntas a Elizabeth ¿Quieres que me calme? Entonces que se larguen…-

-¿Quién te has creído, muchacho? Somos caba…-

-Si, si, si. Caballeros de la orden. Verdaderos cazadores de vampiros.-Termino Kallen.-Kallen Standfled. Soy caballero como ustedes, desde hace dos meses para ser más exactos.-

-Suzaku Kururugi.-Dijo.-Para ser mas exactos, TENIENTE KURURUGI, para ustedes… No, Kallen. No son mis superiores.-

-Bueno, ya…-

-¿Teniente? Lo sentimos señor, pero…-

-Pero si de verdad hay un vampiro aquí, nosotros nos haremos cargo. Por favor, retírense o me veré obligado a reportarlos…-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Y entonces… ¿El se fue por su propia cuenta?-

La lluvia seso y el sol iluminaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Suzaku, con un mandil rosado, preparaba el desayuno mientras escuchaba la conversación de ambas chicas. Kallen observo a la mujer frente a ella, sin poder creer lo que decía. Suzaku también volteo a verla. ¿Si hubo un vampiro en la casa? ¡Y ellos ni en cuenta!

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-Insistió Kallen.

-Se fue… y no me hizo nada, así que no hay problema.-Ambos caballeros voltearon a verse y después a la chica.-Kallen ¿Y tu peineta?-

-¿Ah?-

Kallen se medio acomodo el cabello. Lo tenia agarrado en una coleta, con unos seis pasadores agarrando los mechones de cabello que solían escaparse. Nunca podía peinarse bien sin el uso de gel o su peineta. Por eso adoraba su peineta. El gel, maltrata el cabello. Caballero o no, seguía siendo una chica. Suzaku se carcajeo discretamente al recordar que el tenia la peineta de la pelirroja.

-La perdí.-Admitió.-Pero no importa, comprare otra.-

-No lo hagas.-Le pido Kururugi, Kallen volteo a verle.-Te ves hermosa así…-

La cocina se quedo en silencio. Solo se oía el sofreír de la comida en la hoya y el golpear de los trinchadores con esta cada que Suzaku lo ameritaba. Kallen volteo el rostro, algo sonrojada. Estúpido Suzaku. Su amiga se burlo de ella.

-Elizabeth.-La llamo Suzaku.-Cuando te sucedan cosas como las de ayer, avísanos. Por algo me hice caballero, ¿sabes?-

-… Esta bien y no me digas Elizabeth. Por algo tu mismo me apodaste Cc…-Contesto después de un breve silencio.-¿Van a salir hoy?-

-Si, Suzaku quiere pedirle a la princesa Euphie.-Este último nombre lo dijo en tono de burla.-Que en estas vacaciones no nos llamen a nada… Así que voy a acompañarlo para que no intente violarla…-Suzaku se puso rígido, Cc lo noto perfectamente.

-¿Has intentado violar a alguien?-Cuestiono al chico.-¿Apoco te gusta la princesa Euphemia?-

-¿Gustarle? ¡Le encanta!-Kallen parecía molesta.

-… Entonces, ¿Estas celosa, Ren-chan?-

La chica se atoro con lo que bebía y Suzaku soltó el cucharón, ensuciando el piso. Ambos caballeros voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo, desviando la mirada cuando se encontraron. Cc los miro a ambos. ¿Qué ocultaban? Los recuerdos de anoche estaban en la mente de los dos y se veían nerviosos. Elizabeth no dijo nada.

-De acuerdo, ustedes dos me ocultan algo…-Sentencio, poniéndolos mas nerviosos.-¿Sucedió algo anoche?-

-No, para nada.-Contesto rápidamente Suzaku.-¿Vas a querer aderezo o salsa, Kallen?-

-Ambas…-

Cc los miro a ambos. Bueno, los dejaría en paz solo en esa ocasión, pero después les sacaría la información. ¿Qué habrían hecho? Suspiro al darse cuenta que se quedaría sola otra vez. No importa, necesitaba ir al pueblo y hacer las compras para la comida de ese día, que le tocaba a ella.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Mientras van al palacio, yo iré de compras…-

-Esta bien.-Acepto Kallen.-No vayas a llamar mucho la atención, Cc-chan…-Agrego.

-Prometo que esta vez nadie intentara violarme…-

-Eso se me hace conocido…-Agrego Suzaku.

Cc le miro con enojo, el castaño ignoro esto. Kallen se burlo de ambos. El desayuno paso como todos los días. Ambas chicas molestando a Suzaku y su gusto por las pelirrojas y pelirosas. En fin, adolescentes al fin y al cabo…

_-Vives con dos caballeros…-_

_-¿Ella te gusta?-_

_-Huele delicioso…-_

_-Milly, Shi__rly… Es probable que esa sea su nueva compañera.-_

_-¿Vas a convertirla?-_

_-Quiero hacerlo…-_

_-Suena interesante, pero… Nosotras nos veremos muy ordinarias en frente de ella… Mira su cabello…-_

_-¿Entonces no la quieres como hermana, Milly?-_

_-No es eso… solo que nos opacara…-_

_-No, saben que las amo por igual, ¿verdad? Siempre será así-._

_-… No me agrada.-_

_-Shi__rly, a ti jamás te agrada ninguna mujer que al amo le guste.-_

_-Ya basta. La decisión la tomo yo, no ustedes y punto.-_

_-Si, señor.-_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**In the Next Chapter…**

**¡****Cuidado****, Elizabeth! ¿Los ****vampiros****también**** son ****pilotos****? **

**-Tu me salvaste, ****así que por eso cuidare de ti hasta que puedas irte, ¿Si?-**

**-Mis **_**Dollys**_** te mataran…-**

**-Vivo con dos caballeros, uno de ellos es teniente. Así que no les conviene venir a buscarme y creo que a ti tampoco te conviene propasarte conmigo…-**

**-Soy génesis, así que no creo que puedan conmigo.-**

**-¿En el estado en el que estas? Por favor, tu vida de pende de mi sangre o de si te curo o no.-**

**-¡¡ELIZABETH!! ¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? ¡Es un vampiro!-**

**-¡¡EL ME SALVO!! ¡ASI QUE HARE LO MISMO POR EL!-**

**-… No te conviene gritarle, porque yo mismo te matare…-**

**-¿Tu amiga esta enamorada del teniente, verdad?-**

**-Claro que no…-**

**-Aja…-**

**Siguiente capitulo: **_**Vampiro.**_


	2. Vampire

**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es un Universo Alterno de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de Code Geass y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo XD. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, pero los primeros cinco no contienen nada serio, al momento; ya que a penas estoy explicando mas o menos como es el asunto con los personajes y etc. Lime, Lemmon, Yaoi y Yuri. En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos XD…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Estudio Sonrris y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí sin de sus respectivos dueños.

**Dedicatoria: **A mi amiga Orihime, que sin ella este fanfiction no sale XD. A las lunáticas de la JLA y a los de la SOSHOK. También a mis amigos Sousuke y Eri, que ya son novios (¡Milagro!), a Vergil, V-chan y a mi querido Zero Kururugi que sin el no vivo… Obvio, al loco de mi hermano, Lelouch, que sin el no me divierto a diario. A mi aprendiz Ximenitha y a Lia-san que es una gran amiga nwn…

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama!**  
Bay, hasta que al fin termine el Segundo capitulo. Well, primeramente muchas gracias por su apoyo, por los reviews que recibí por el primer capitulo. En esta ocasión me esforcé mas por mejorar la ortografía, lo lamento mucho –w-. Well, siguiendo con lo de la vez anterior, hablemos sobre el nombre del fanficiton. Bien, pues el nombre salio de una canción llamada Kiss me de no me acuerdo quien XD, pero es algo famosilla… En fin, en esa cancion hay una parte donde mencionan _live me _y me pareció que se oía bonito, ya que significa _víveme. _Como recordaran, en el primer episodio se menciona que Cc esta enferma de la sangre (más adelante detalles XD) y que por lo tanto no tendrá mucho tiempo de vida; pues bien, creí que el titulo le iba como anillo al dedo a esa situación. Lo puede tomar como gusten (Que sea para Lelouch o para Suzaku y Kallen o para los tres, o también para alguien más), pero creo que el titulo es mas por Cc que por otro personaje, aunque también pensé en Lelouch y su trauma por ser vampiro (Mas adelante, detalles igual XD)… Bueno, como no me quiero explayar mas, suspendo la platica sobre porque Lelouch es el ideal para el papel de vampiro XD, ósea para ser el vampiro que cree en mi mente, mejor les diré cuando hable sobre los personajes. En el siguiente espacio les platicaré sobre el escenario de la historia. Espero ansiosa sus reviews y, otra vez, gracias por leer mi historia. **¡Ja ne!**

**  
****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Live Me  
-Code Geass Alternative Tribute-  
Chapter II.- Vampire.

¿Por qué en verano hace tanto calor? Elizabeth miró con un tic nervioso el montón de gente que pasaba frente a si. Bueno, en realidad no había tanto problema en que fuera mucha gente caminando por ahí, el verdadero problema era que ESA gente estaba asquerosamente sudada. Suspiro al no ver otra salida más que pasar por el camino que veía, lleno de gente. Se rió de si misma al verse pensando en que, seguramente, si Suzaku y Kallen estuvieran ahí, el primero haría una broma asquerosa sobre el problema y la segunda lo golpearía, o lo que siempre pasaba, le jalaría de la patilla. Era divertido.

_-Algún __día, esos dos terminaran casados…-_Pensó._-Y me gustaría estar ahí…-_

Pasó por el gentío sin saber como o de donde obtuvo el valor para hacerlo. A penas regresara a casa, se daría un buen baño. Suspiro una vez que estuvo frente al Súper Mercado. Dio gracias a todos los dioses y santos que quisieran escucharla por haberle permitido pasar sin ninguna clase de problema. Suspiró antes de entrar, recordando que ella consideraba su cocina como fatal. ¿Por qué sus amigos insistían tanto en que ella cocinara? En serio, cocinaba horrible.

-Eso es porque ustedes dos son un par de marcianos…-Murmuró.  
-¿Hablas sola, chava loca?-Escuchó una voz masculina a su lado.

Si no supiera de quien era esa voz, ya hubiera abofeteado a la persona a su lado, pero no era el caso. Volteó lentamente hacia la izquierda, encontrándose con un chico alto de cabellos como platinados. Usaba unos lentes extraños que ocultaban en su totalidad sus ojos y llevaba puesto unos audífonos, al parecer inalámbricos, en los oídos. Cc sonrió un poco al verlo.

-Mao.-Lo llamó.-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Tu siempre sales de la nada…-  
-Si, bueno…-El volteó a verla.-Parece que casualmente tu siempre estas en mi nada.-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

De verdad odiaba esta situación. Miró con cansancio, más bien, con fastidio, la escena frente a sus ojos. Se cruzo de brazos y maldijo mentalmente a la princesa de cabellos extrañamente rosados. Volteó la mirada cuando la voz de Suzaku halagó a la realmente bella princesa. Arta de todo eso, se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar realmente molesta. Al diablo con Suzaku y su amor por la princesa Euphemia. Que se muera Suzaku.

-¡Kallen!-

La chica paró su rápido andar cuando la voz de su amigo de la infancia dijo su nombre. Ni siquiera volteó a verle, solo espero a que estuviera a su lado para echarse a andar nuevamente. Suzaku le miró con duda. ¿Ahora que le pasaba? Suspiró sintiendo que había sido su culpa el nuevo mal humor de la pelirroja, porque siempre lo era.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesta, Kallen?-Cuestionó.  
-No estoy molesta.-Se limitó a contestar.  
-… ¿Es por mi debilidad por las pelirrojas?-

Kallen volteó a verle con clara molestia en su rostro, Suzaku se encogió de hombros, sin saber que más decir. La chica ladeó su cabeza a los lados y se adelanto en el caminar, Suzaku la observó con verdadera duda en su rostro.

-¿Debilidad por las pelirrojas? Por favor, Suzaku.-Comentó una vez que el muchacho estuvo a su lado de nuevo.-Eso no es debilidad, es obsesión. Además, Cc no es pelirroja… y te gusta.-

Ahora quien se detuvo fue Suzaku. Kururugi le miró con verdadero enojo. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente y paso de largo de ella. Kallen suspiró bajando la mirada, comprendiendo que Suzaku estaba más que molesto con ella. Y entendía porque. Caminó en dirección contraria a el.

-Cc no me gusta, yo…-Suzaku habló solo, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a Kallen; aunque sabía que ya no estaba con el.-… creo que estoy enamorado de ella, creo…-Terminó.-… Pero tu eres pelirroja…-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Entonces…-La chica lo volteó a ver.-¿Vas a irte? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-  
-Ahhh…-Dió un fuerte suspiro.-No lo se, Cc.-Contestó.-Pero tratare de estar aquí para antes de lo que te imaginas.-Comentó con alegría.  
-Bien.-Contestó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Mao era el prometido de Cc. Cuando ella era niña, y su familia pereció, fue adoptada por la familia de Kallen. Suzaku, que también había sido adoptado, ya había llegado cuando ella hizo acto de presencia. Ellos la prometieron a Mao. No se arrepentía, Mao era un buen chico y claro que le quería. Pero, siempre lo pensaría, a ella le hubiera gustado elegir a la persona con quien pasaría el resto de la poca vida que tenía. ¿Qué pasaba si se enamoraba de alguien más? Nada. Porque nadie podría enamorarse sinceramente de ella, no sin saber que estaba enferma y que no viviría mucho.

-¿Algún día me dirás tu nombre verdadero? Desde que nos conocemos, nunca me los has dicho…-Cuestionó. Cc salió de su mundo de ensoñaciones.  
-¿Ah?-Exclamó.-Pues…-Dijo como pensándolo.-No.-Contestó.  
-¿Por qué?-Preguntó.-Soy tu prometido, merezco saberlo…-  
-Si… Pero no es mi culpa que TU lo hayas olvidado cuando mis padres me presentaron ante ti, genio.-

Ambos se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Mao se rasco la cabeza en señal de no saber que hacer, Cc se burlo de el mentalmente. El chico dio un gran suspiro al ver la hora en su celular, Cc entendió que tenía que irse. Por alguna extraña razón, sintió algo de tristeza.

-Debo irme.-Concluyó.-Nos veremos después, Cc. Cuando regrese, lo primero que haré será ir a verte a tu casa… ¿Si?-  
-Esta bien.-Contestó.-Ve con Dios…-

Mao se acerco a ella y beso fugazmente sus labios, Cc no hizo nada. Le agradeció haberla acompañado a hacer las compras y finalmente el chico se retiro. La peliverde dio un largo suspiro y siguió caminando hacia su casa. Suzaku le había mandado un mensaje de texto explicándole su extraña discusión con Kallen, ella comprendió más a su amiga que a el y le contesto que la buscara, que no volvieran a casa hasta que hayan hecho las pases de nuevo. Cc regresaría a la casa para preparar la comida. Al parecer, ese día comería sola.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Nunca creyó hacer algo como aquello. Caminaba lentamente detrás de la chica que seguía; sigiloso, en silencio. Por alguna extraña razón, se le hacia un ser inalcanzable. Bella, fuerte, callada. Todo lo que el nunca había buscado concientemente, pero inconcientemente era todo lo que pedía. Sus _hijas _se quejaron cuando comentó protegerle, pero el puso sus ordenes ante todo y ellas solo obedecieron. Como siempre. Como debía ser. Nunca creyó verse en una situación como aquella.

Se detuvo en seco cuando la chica tomo conversación con un sujeto muy extraño, poco confiable. Afino el oído y oyó todo lo que decían, la forma cariñosa y sentimental con la que el hombre hablaba con su reciente obsesión le quemo la cordura y estuvo a punto de colapsar en coraje, pero se contuvo. Ella no le hablaba de la misma manera. Ambos entraron al Súper Mercado frente a ellos, no los siguió más. Prefería esperar a que salieran, odiaba esos lugares repletos de gente y con un ruido infernal. Cuando los dos jóvenes salieron, se echó a andar de nuevo, siguiéndoles. Se preguntaba a cada minuto cuando el chico se iría y dejaría a _su _chica sola de nuevo. El tipo de verdad le daba mala espina. Al fin, sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, cual orden era, y el fulano se largo. La mujer volvió a quedarse sola, caminando hacia un lugar incierto para el.

_-¿A dónde vas?-_

De golpe, un olor a sangre putrefacta llego a su nariz. Miro a su alrededor, sabiendo que se trataba de un _Nosferatum_. Cuando los _neófitos_, vampiros que antes fueron humanos recién convertidos, no bebían la sangre de su creador, pedían la cordura y humanidad que les quedaba, convirtiéndose en bestias sedientas con un repulsivo olor a sangre putrefacta, perteneciente a todas sus victimas. Eso era un _Nosferatum. _Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la chica. ¿¡Donde estaba!? Trago saliva al sentir más cerca el olor repulsivo. Detestaba deshacerse de seres tan patéticos como los _Nosferatum, _pero eran aberraciones de los vampiros y debían destruirlos.

_-¿¡Dónde estas!?-_

Los pensamientos del animal llegaron a su cabeza. Malditas conexiones entre razas. Analizó cada una de las inentendibles palabras de la bestia, para ver si lograba descifrar donde se encontraba. _Comida. Sed. Hambre. Mujer. Bella mujer. Preciosa mujer. Mujer. Mujer. Mujer. Divina mujer de cabello verde. Verde. Cabello verde. _Abrió los ojos como platos, buscando desesperado el olor de la chica. Su delicioso aroma llego a el y pego la carrera hacia el lugar donde nacía el aroma de su sangre.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

Después de haber mandado el mensaje, algo le dijo que se arrepentiría. Y así fue. Porque por culpa de el, la contestación de Cc fue más que clara. _Búscala, hagan las paces y no vuelvan hasta que de verdad las hayan hecho, ¿Si? _Nunca debió haberle mandado el dichoso mensaje. Suspiro cansadamente viéndose a si mismo en la búsqueda sin fin. No tenía ni idea de a donde se había metido Kallen y su estomago reclamaba alimentación. No servia llamarle, porque no le contestaría. Mensaje ¿Si llamarle no funciona, de donde sacaba que con un mensaje ya la hizo? Se abofeteó mentalmente por ello. Lo único que llego a su mente fue preguntar en el pueblo por ella, de verdad se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Hombre, tu siempre estas peleando con ella… Así nunca llegaran a nada…-La voz de su amigo le saco de sus pensamientos.-¿Ahora porque fue el pleito?-  
-Gino.-Se sorprendió de verlo ahí, vestido de civil. Se supone que el no estaba de vacaciones.-… ¿De que estas hablando?-  
-No te hagas el incrédulo.-Sentenció poniendo una mano en la cabellera café del más chico.-Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, Suzaku… ¿Y ahora que le hiciste, Kallen?-  
-Nada. Se puso histérica después de que fui a ver a Euphie…-

Gino se quedo en blanco. ¿Así o mas obvio? De verdad Suzaku era un niño. Suspiró y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al chico a su lado, Suzaku se lo quedo viendo con curiosidad. ¿Qué? Suzaku empezó a caminar nuevamente, dando por terminado el encuentro de ambos, pero Gino le siguió el paso, igualmente preguntando por la pelirroja. Suzaku le agradeció mentalmente la ayuda.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

De acuerdo, el _Nosferatum _que seguía no era muy inteligente que digamos. Lelouch miró el lugar donde se encontraba, parecía un almacén abandonado o algo por el estilo. Un lugar donde no entraba el sol. Los _Nosferatum _temían al astro rey, por iluminar tanto siendo ellos oscuros. Algo idiota a decir verdad. Caminó lentamente, los pensamientos del animal le indicaban que había perdido de vista a la chica que el mismo seguía desde la mañana. Era medio día. Se detuvo al ver al antes humano en el soporte del techo. Agachado, erguido, solo sosteniéndose de sus pies en cuclillas. Cabello largo, ropa destajada, sucio, con sangre cuábulada en las ropas y parte del cuerpo, y uñas largas, asquerosamente negras por la mugre. Un repulsivo animal que antes fue un ser humano. Lelouch le miró con lastima, esto iba a ser fácil para el. Se movió hacia adelante, cuando sintió el olor de la muchacha de la noche anterior muy cerca. Volteó su mirada impactado hacia el frente, ahí estaba ella con rostro de susto.

-¡Ahí estas!-La atroz voz del monstruo se escuchó por todo el lugar en eco.

Cc se quedo viendo al animal ir directo hacia ella. Cerró los ojos y se dejo caer al suelo, esperando lo que seguía. Pero el dolor o algo por el estilo nunca llego. Abrió los ojos al sentir que su cabello volaba o algo por el estilo. Su primera impresión fue de alegría al verse alejada del _Nosferatum, _pero cambio rápidamente a susto cuando vio el rostro de su salvador. El vampiro de la noche anterior.

-Vampiro…-Murmuro.  
-Lelouch.-La corrigió, dejándola en el suelo sentada de nuevo.

Lelouch la miró parcimonicamente y volteó su mirada al _Nosferatum _frente a ellos. Que se diera por muerto. Cc cerró los ojos cuando Lelouch se lo indico, el joven alzó su brazo, como si fuera a darle una orden a la aberración de criatura viviente frente a el. Solo se escucho en eco una pequeña explosión antes de que Lelouch le indicara abrir los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Me salvaste?-Le miro interrogantemente, Lelouch solo suspiro al verse en esa situación.-Gracias.-Dijo.  
-No me lo agradezcas, veo que te gusta meterte en problemas con los vampiros…-

La chica le observó desde su lugar, el solo se limito a ofrecerle su mano para que se parara. Pero ella le rechazo, poniéndose de pie casi al instante. Ambos se quedaron en silencio una vez que estaban en la misma situación. Cc camino hacia donde estaban sus compras tiradas. Rayos, ¿Cómo pudo haberse dejado engañar por un vampiro como ese? Se volteo cuando sintió la extraña mirada del otro presente sobre ella.

-¿Qué?-Cuestiono.

El vampiro no le contesto. De repente, el joven frente a ella se movió velozmente, como si fuera a atacarla. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero solo sintió una fuerte ventisca detrás de ella y un líquido cálido en su espalda, que igualmente manchó su cabello. Se volteó rápidamente al escuchar un alarido de dolor, encontrándose con que el vampiro se había puesto de escudo ante ella al ser atacada, otra vez, por le mismo _Nosferatum_ de hace pocos momentos.

-Maldito _Nosferatum… _Creí que estabas muerto…-Dijo el chico de cabellos azabache.

El chico calló de rodillas al suelo, Cc se agacho para ver que le pasaba. Vio sangre brotar de su abdomen, y llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de la herida de la noche anterior. Seguramente por el movimiento, se le había abierto de nuevo. Volteó a verle para ofrecerle su ayuda nuevamente, pero el chico se desplomo hacia el frente, cayendo sobre ella. Después de que Cc reacciono, notó que el chico había quedado inconciente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Extrañamente se sentía cálido. El era un ser que por naturaleza era frío, pero sentía cálido. Y acojinado, extrañamente también. Tenía los ojos cerrados, dormía, y no acostumbraba dormir, no le era necesario más que aparentar ser humano. Y como una película, todo lo que paso ese día persiguiendo y protegiendo a la chica que casi se come anoche, regreso a su mente. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó de un solo jalon, preguntándose donde estaba. Dio una vista panorámica y reconoció el lugar como la recamara de la chica de cabellos verdes.

-¿Pero que…?-La impresión no se hizo esperar.

Se quiso poner de pie, pero al intentarlo, la herida en su abdomen le impidió hacerlo. Volvió a ponerse en la misma posición y coloco una mano en la herida. Dio un pequeño respingo cunado sintió vendajes en el lugar, se destapo un poco mas y se vio a si mismo sin camisa, con la herida vendada, aunque las vendas tenían una cantidad de sangre bastante impresionante.

-Oh, ya estas despierto…-Escuchó la voz de la chica.-¿Ya no te duele tanto la herida?-  
-¿Ah?-Exclamó.  
-Me costo mucho trabajo traerte hasta acá, pesas mucho. Estas muy delgado, pero eres fuerte, creo que lo que te pesan son los músculos… o los huesos.-Se río un poco de su propia broma.  
-¿Ah?-Repitió.  
-Ahhhh… ¿Por qué te dejaste pasar tanto tiempo la herida? Se te pudo haber infectado ¿No que a los vampiros no les afecta eso? ¿O es que llevas mucho tiempo sin comer?-  
-¿Ah?-Una vez mas.  
-Pero bueno, no te preocupes porque ya atendí la herida… Tuve que quitarte la camisa, espero que no te moleste o que te…-  
-¡Bueno, ya cállate!-

La chica se volteó repentinamente hacia el, notablemente impresionada. El morocho le miró aturdido, confundido y enojando, entre miles de sensaciones mas que iban muy de la mano con estas. El silencio se hizo incomodo, la inmovilidad de la mujer lo acentuaba más. Lelouch no sabía ni que decirle.

-Vampiro, te traje algo de comer…-Comentó acercándose a el.-Aunque no se si comas, pero…-  
-Lelouch.-Dijo ¿Cuántas veces se lo había repetido?-Si, si como. No mucho, pero si algo…-masajeo suavemente sus sienes.-Lo que tengo es muchísima sed…-La chica se quedo inmóvil otra vez, Lelouch volteó a verla.-No, no me refiero a eso… Tengo sed, quiero agua…-  
-Ah.-Exclamó. Colocó una bandeja en el buró de al lado de la cama, en ella había un vaso con ¿Leche de chocolate?-Toma.-Le pasó el vaso.-Dormiste mucho y ya es de noche, así que te traje la cena.-Le informo, Lelouch miró curioso el vaso con líquido café espumoso.-Es chocomilk…-  
-Humana, estas loca…-Dijo después de haber probado lo dado.-¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa? Me imagino que eres conciente de que puedo morderte cuando quiera, ¿verdad?-  
-No lo creo, eres una buena persona.-Lelouch le miró atentamente con el seño fruncido.-Tu me salvaste, así que por eso cuidare de ti hasta que puedas irte, ¿Si?-

-Mis _Dollys_ te mataran…-

-Vivo con dos caballeros, uno de ellos es teniente. Así que no les conviene venir a buscarme y creo que a ti tampoco te conviene propasarte conmigo…-

-Soy génesis, así que no creo que puedan conmigo.-

-¿En el estado en el que estas? Por favor, tu vida depende de mi sangre o de si te curo o no.-

Lelouch se quedo atónito, con notable impresión en el rostro, pero al mismo tiempo con una satisfacción inexplicable. Esa mujer era fascinante. De por si algunos humanos le parecían especimenes fascinantes, esta mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. Por muchas vueltas que le daba al asunto, no lograba encontrar por que hallaba tan increíblemente magnifica a esa chiquilla. Sonrío para impacto de la chica.

-Que listilla…-Admitió.-¿Me estas amenazando o chantajeando?-  
-Ni una ni otra… Bueno, tal vez amenazando…-

El chico volvió a sonreír, de verdad era divertido observar a esa chica. De repente, oyó un grito proveniente de la parte de abajo de la casa, estaban llamando a alguien. _Elizabeth. _La chica delante de el, que ya hasta se había sentado en el borde de la cama, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin decirle nada. El joven comprendió que ella era Elizabeth.

-¿Elizabeth?-Murmuró.-Intenso…-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Oye, ¿Por qué te subiste así de repente?-Cuestionó Kallen.  
-Por nada, solo quiero cenar arriba…-  
-¿Y eso?-Ahora preguntó Suzaku, Cc solo movió su cabeza hacia los lados.-¿No será que… Metiste un hombre a la casa?-

Ambas chicas se quedaron sin habla; la peliverde pasmada y la pelirroja a punto de tirarle las botas en la cabeza a Kururugi, o mejor aun, en la cara.

-¡¡Deja de decir estupideces, Suzaku!!-  
-Kallen…-  
-Ya, solo estaba bromeando…-Se defendió.  
-Ni siquiera de broma te atrevas a decir esas cosas, animal-  
-Oye, que salvaje me saliste el día de hoy Kallen.-La chica se lo quedo viendo.-¿Qué te sucede hoy? ¿Estas en tus días o que?-  
-¡Suzaku eres hombre muerto!-

Cc los miro discutir por segunda vez en el día, o tal vez ya se habían peleado mas de una vez. Ambos caballeros parecían haber olvidado que ella estaba ahí, así que la peliverde se dirigió a la mesa para llevarse unas cuantas servilletas y finalmente volvió a subir las escaleras. Podía oír el escándalo de Suzaku y Kallen hasta la segunda planta, seguramente su inquilino también los oía. Entro en su recamara, cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de si, o por lo menos eso pensó.

-¿Tu amiga esta enamorada del teniente, verdad?-

-Claro que no…-

-Aja…-

La chica le miro con recelo, pero no dijo más. Esa noche seria larga. Lelouch se puso de pie con mucho cuidado, pero la herida se abrió nuevamente. Cc le miro notoriamente molesta y se acerco a el, para volver a cambiar el vendaje. Lelouch se sintió estúpidamente inútil.

-Bien hecho, vampiro…-Sentenció ella muy molesta.  
-Lelouch.-Dijo.

La chica se puso a espaldas de el y deshizo el vendaje manchado de sangre. Lelouch se quedo inmóvil todo el tiempo. Cc se puso frente a el y lo miró de arriba abajo, algo andaba mal.

-¿Puedes desabrocharte el pantalón? No puedo volver a ponerte las vendas si no lo haces, me es incomodo.-Le explicó, el morocho le miró con molestia.  
-Hazlo tu, yo no te pedí que me curaras…-  
-Bueno…-

¿Apoco creía que ella no se atrevería? Cc se agacho sin pena ni nada para poder desabrochar el pantalón negro del vampiro. Lelouch le observo sorprendido, esa chica cada vez le llamaba mas la atención.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Estaba harta de ese castaño hablador. Subió las escaleras con su orgullo herido por culpa del chico que la maldecía mentalmente en la planta baja. ¿Qué no podían vivir un día sin insultarse y pelearse por todo? Trato de abrir la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, pero esta tenía seguro. Observo la puerta con sorpresa y volvió a tomar la perilla de la puerta. Kallen hizo un pequeño esfuerzo en empujar la puerta, sabía que la cerradura estaba un poco floja y poner seguro no servía de nada si te sabías el truco que ella había descubierto. Empujó con más fuerza y finalmente logro abrir la puerta, encontrándose con una escena poco convencional.

-¿Qué… Qué haces?-

Lelouch se quedó paralizado, Cc solo volteó a ver a Kallen. Vamos, la escena no era exactamente tierna ni mucho menos. Lelouch sin camisa y con el pantalón desabrochado, Cc agachada a la altura de la entrepierna del muchacho en una posición sospechosa. Kallen estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Lelouch fue mucho mas listo y corrió hacia ella, tapando su boca con la mano, Cc le miro con suplica.

-Kallen, no grites…-Le pidió.-Si Suzaku se entera, no me va a perdonar…-

Lelouch soltó a la chica una vez que sintió que se había tranquilizado un poco, volvió hasta donde estaba la peliverde. Kallen lo observó detenidamente hasta que confirmó sus sospechas. Su mirada, antes sorprendida, se lleno de odio, volviéndose dura.

-No pongas esa cara, Kallen. Es una buena persona, aunque no tenga cara de serlo…-Lelouch la miró algo ofendido.-Además le debo el favor, por eso se quedara aquí hasta que pueda irse…-  
-¡¡ELIZABETH!! ¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? ¡Es un vampiro!-

-¡¡EL ME SALVO!! ¡ASI QUE HARE LO MISMO POR EL!-

-… No te conviene gritarle, porque yo mismo te matare…-

La habitación quedó en silencio, Kallen esperaba que Suzaku subiera con el grito que había pegado. Pero nunca paso. Entendió que el joven estaba tan molesto que se había ido al establo, como siempre que se enojaba con ella. Tragó saliva al procesar lo que el vampiro le acababa de decir.

-Soy cazadora, ni creas que me das miedo…-  
-Soy génesis, ni creas que me das miedo.-

Kallen le miro con terror. Ella era una excelente cazadora, lo sabia y siempre se lo decían, pero enfrentarse a un vampiro común no era lo mismo que enfrentarse a algo como _eso. _

-Aléjate de ella…-Advirtió Kallen.-Suzaku es muy fuerte y ya a acecinado a génesis antes…-  
-¿Por qué siempre te escudas en tu amigo? ¿Tanto te gusta?-

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por lo que el chico le acababa de decir. Lelouch posó una mano en el hombro de Cc, Kallen retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-No le haré daño, y por supuesto que me iré a penas pueda…-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-No creo tener nada contra esta humana…-  
-Elizabeth.-Murmuró Cc.-Pero odio mi nombre, así que dime Cc.-  
-¿Shi-tsu? ¿Por qué Shi-tsu?-  
-Es que en ingles "Cece" se pronuncia "Ssissy", que es la abreviación de Elizabeth, entonces por la pronunciación en Japón seria "Shi-tsu".-Lelouch le miró con intriga.-Suzaku lo inventó…-  
-Sin palabras…-

Quien se quedo sin palabras fue Kallen. La chica se dejó caer al suelo sentada, los otros dos presentes la voltearon a ver. Cc se dirigió a ella y la llevo a su habitación, necesitaba convencerla de no decirle nada a Suzaku. Lelouch cerró la puerta y espero a que la peliverde regresara. Por alguna extraña razón, no quería irse.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**


	3. Elizabeth

**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es un Universo Alterno de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de Code Geass y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo XD. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, pero los primeros cinco no contienen nada serio, al momento; ya que a penas estoy explicando mas o menos como es el asunto con los personajes y etc. Lime, Lemmon, Yaoi y Yuri. En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos XD…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Estudio Sunrise y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí sin de sus respectivos dueños.

**Dedicatoria: **A Lia-san, una muy querida amiga nwn. Lelouch Onii-chan a quien quiero muchísimo; a mis "padres" Nagihiko & Rima XD… A las locas de Paje (ah! Y Carmen XDD)… Obvio a Zero, Ichisairu y a Mizore, quien me ayudo a inspirarme para este fic desde el principio XD.

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama! **  
LOL hace tanto que no continuaba el fanfiction; gomen nasai a todos por eso. Bueno, quedamos en que en esta ocasión les hablaría sobre el escenario de la historia, ¿No? Bien, para imaginarse el lugar donde se encuentran los personajes, sitúense en Vampire Knight. ¿Recuerdan el pueblo y los paisajes cerca de la academia Cross? Pues bien, el pueblo es el mismo, al igual que los paisajes. La academia es la de CG, con el cambio de los paisajes y un tamaño mas reducido únicamente al campus. Raro, ¿Verdad? Pero en fin… En este AU, la tecnología no es como hoy en día; hay teléfonos, celulares, computadoras y etcéteras, pero no es como en nuestra realidad que es muy común ver a todo mundo con ello. No, aquí solo los nobles, gente con dinero y poder, caballeros y gente muy muy contada del pueblo, pueden tener estos beneficios. Los Mecchas a los que ya están acostumbrados en la serie, existen. Pero estos solo son manejados por el ejercito, nada mas. Ni siquiera los nobles tienen el permiso para manejar uno de ellos. Well, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo. **¡Ja ne!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Live Me  
-Code Geass Aternative Tribute-  
Chapter III.- Elizabeth  
**

Cuando abrió los ojos, su nariz percibió un olor realmente delicioso. No se trataba de la sangre de la chica que le cuidaba; de hecho, no era sangre. Era comida humana, comida común. Esbozo una sonrisa burlona hacia si mismo; tenía muchos años sin saborear comida humana. Su estomago gruño. Estando tan débil a como estaba, era normal que sintiera necesidades humanas… Como ir al baño. Se puso de pie e investigo si se trataba del baño lo que había detrás de la puerta frente a si. Como lo sospechado, entro en el y se dispuso a hacer sus necesidades matutinas que tenía años sin hacer.

Suspiro una vez que salio del baño, estaba empezando a extrañar a su _familia_. Se pregunto si sus _Dollys_ estarían preocupadas, tal vez podría comunicarse con ellas… Pero si lo hacia, pondría en peligro la vida de Elizabeth y sus amigos. La pelirroja. Volteo su mirada hacia el tocador de la chica de cabello verde, encontrando ropa bien doblada sobre este y una nota que resplandecía por su intenso color rosado fosforescente. Arqueo una ceja cuando leyó en ella un enérgico _**¡VAMPIRO!**_ Entendió que se trataba de el. Tomo la nota, viendo que se trataba de una petición de Cc para que se pusiera la ropa que estaba frente a el. Suspiro nuevamente mientras se comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón una vez más. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a usar la ropa del chico que habitaba en esa casa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Su enfurecida mirada azulada no dejaba de observar con molestia a la chica de piel blanca frente a ella. Cocinaba tranquilamente y con todo el descaro del mundo sonreía. Elizabeth sabia que su amiga le estaba mirando tajantemente desde su asiento en la cocina, pero poco le importaba. Escucho un portazo después de la despedida de Suzaku y supo que el vampiro podría bajar a desayunar ese día. Suzaku se había marchado al pueblo por petición de Euphemia. Cc sonrío para sus adentros cuando recordó la cara de odio de Kallen cuando Suzaku les platico lo dicho aquella mañana. Suspiro cuando Kallen lo hizo también.

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada, Kallen?-La pelirroja dio un pequeño respingo.-¿Es por _Vampiro-san_ o por lo de Euphemia-sama?-  
-No, Cc…no es por nada de eso…-Contesto.-Aunque no se porque Suzaku deja que esa **tipeja** lo controle tan fácilmente… ¡Pedimos que no nos llamaran a nada durante vacaciones!-  
-Ren-chan…-Murmuro la peliverde.-Gomen ne.-Dijo, Kallen se la quedo viendo.-¿Podrías decirle a _Vampiro-san_ que baje a desayunar por favor…?-  
-Lelouch.-La voz del mencionado se oyó por toda la cocina.

Ambas mujeres dieron un gran respingo, asustadas por la fuerte voz masculina del muchacho. Kallen miro con odio al nuevo inquilino de su casa, Lelouch le regreso la mirada. Cc solo se limito a acercársele y acomodar mejor la camisa blanca manga larga del chico. Lelouch le observo hambriento, pero no podía devorarla… Por lo menos no en ese momento, estaba empezando a enamorarse de sus tratos.

-Veo que te queda un poco grande…-Murmuro.-¿Vas a desayunar?-  
-Si, por favor…-Contesto tomando sus manos.-Si me permites…-

Lelouch ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces. Tomo la mano de la mujer entre la suya, llevándose a la boca uno de los dedos de la muchacha. Kallen se puso de pie al instante al ver la escena. El vampiro mordió levemente el dedo en su boca, saciando sus ganas de por lo menos saber el sabor de la chica. El manjar que se escondía bajo su delicada piel. Elizabeth le miro con la parcimonia que le caracterizaba, pero aun así alejo lentamente su mano. El vampiro la soltó justo después de sentir dudar a su protectora. Sonrío un poco, Cc le miro curiosa.

-¿¡Como te atreves!?-Kallen se le lanzo con toda la intención de golpearlo.

Pero el vampiro fue más ágil, como se lo esperaba. Tomo su muñeca con su mano. Kallen abrió los ojos de par en par quedándose en blanco ante el dolor. La mano del vampiro ejercía una fuerza sobre humana en su muñeca y parecía que en cualquier momento la trituraría en su mano. Elizabeth coloco sus manos sobre las de Lelouch, calmándole al instante. Kallen le miro curiosa ahora. ¿Por qué aquel vampiro parecía dudar de su naturaleza demoníaca cuando la chica de cabello verde se le acercaba? Pareciera que un poco de la casi nula humanidad que poseía se asomaba con Cc a pocos milímetros. Suspiro tomando su muñeca lastimada en su mano, una marca rojiza se hacia notar en esta. Si Suzaku llegase a notar dicha marca, movería cielo mar y tierra hasta hallar y matar al creador de ella… Entonces recordó que estaba enojada con el y una vena resalto en su frente.

-Lo siento mucho.-Se disculpo Lelouch.-Lo digo por ambas, perdón…-

Las dos le miraron sorprendidas, Kallen mas que la otra. Lelouch se sentó en donde Suzaku solía hacerlo, esperando a que Elizabeth le pasara el desayuno. Cuando este estuvo frente a el, tomo los cubiertos y empezó a comer finamente y con lentitud. Dios, le sabía a la gloria misma. El sabor de la sangre de Cc le había dejado en éxtasis, pero ahora que se combinaba con los alimentos humanos que tenia siglos sin consumir, se sentía soñar. Extrañaba el olor y sabor de la comida terrenal. Una sonrisa burlona se asomo por sus labios, riéndose de si mismo. Elizabeth coloco un plato mas frente a el y otro a su lado; finalmente se sentó a la derecha de el, Kallen los observo comer como si nada hubiera pasado. Parpadeo un par de veces, y finalmente se sentó en su lugar, justo en frente del chico de orbes extrañamente moradas. El vampiro la observo retador, Kallen solo le envío una mirada tajante mientras comía; la otra los ignoro olímpicamente. Ese día seria muy largo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sabia a ciencia cierta que todo mundo hablaba de el a sus espaldas, aunque no eran muy discretos que digamos. Sus otros compañeros le miraban de manera _graciosa._ Unos tajantes, otros preocupados, unos mas expectantes y otros pocos con _anhelo_, como si quisieran que el se volteara y los sacara de la duda. Un suspiro se ahogó en su garganta mientras cerraba los ojos. El _espectáculo_ que habían dado el y Kallen en el pueblo era _el plato fuerte_ del día, y sabia que la gente no callaría su estrondoza boca hasta saciar su _hambre_ _humana. Malditos caníbales_.

-Y…-Gino se acerco a el.-¿Al final te perdono?-  
-Yo no tenia porque ofrecerle disculpas.-Contestó rápidamente.

Eso lo tomo como un rotundo **no**. Se imagino lentamente la sarta de tonterías que le habían inventado a la chica de cabello verde para que los dejara pasar a la casa ese día que se encontró a su amigo en el pueblo, buscando a la pelirroja de interés. El rubio le dio unas palmadas suaves en uno de los hombros, diciéndose a si mismo en la mente que Elizabeth no era ninguna tonta y que seguramente se había dado cuenta de la distancia entre sus amigos, seguro que ella solo esperaba el momento oportuno para _sacarles la sopa_ a ambos; juntos o por separado. Esa mujer, podía ser _aterradora_ a como era de hermosa si así lo deseaba.

-Así que saliste huyendo al trabajo, ¿No?-Una voz femenina saco a ambos caballeros de su ensimismamiento.-Baya, que hombre…-  
-Anya…-Suzaku la miro de arriba abajo con irritación. Esa chiquilla lo sacaba de quicio.- Si no fueras pelirosa, derivado del rojo, ya te hubiera pegado…-  
-¿Sigues con eso?-La chica se cruzo de brazos.-Baya, eso explica tu gran amor por Stadfeld, ¿eh?-

Los otros presentes se echaron a reír cuando Suzaku volteo la mirada y su rostro mostraba destellos en rojo. Anya se dio por auto complacida. Gino coloco una mano en su cabeza brillante en rosa, como aprobando su buena acción del día. Todos ahí presentes notaban la gran tensión sexual y amorosa entre ambos cazadores caballero, sobre todo por parte de la chica. Todos ahí presentes sabían del amor irrevocable de la pelirroja por su castaño compañero. Un suspiro sonoro y a coro sonó por todo el lugar, Suzaku volteo a verlos. La gran mayoría solo le dirigieron una sonrisa apagada acompañada de una mirada de obviedad. Suzaku parpadeo un par de veces.

-Ah…-Pero antes de que dijera algo coherente, una chica de lentes le interrumpió.-¿Nina?-Cuestiono dándose la vuelta.  
-Euphemia-sama quiere verlo…-Murmuro algo acojongada.

Suzaku asintió con la cabeza, todos volvieron a lo suyo. La broma se había acabado. Gino resoplo con cansancio, Anya viro los ojos antes de seguir en lo suyo. El chico castaño se retiro siguiendo como un fiel perro a la dama de compañía de _su_ princesa. Suzaku mandaba a otro nivel su fidelidad a la corona, todos lo sabían. Sobre todo Kallen. Suzaku le era mas fiel a la cabellera rosada que esa corona adornaba, que al gobierno imperial mismo. El rubio abrió los ojos un poco mas cuando se fijo en su _jefe_, dando vueltas alrededor de un objeto tapado con una lona negra bastante grande.

-Oiga, ¿Ahora que esta haciendo?-Cuestiono logrando que todos voltearan a ver al susodicho hombre.  
-¿Yo? Oh, bueno mi estimado Gino…-Hablo dándole la espalda, deteniendo su alocado andar.-Al parecer, e terminado mi obra de arte.-Respondió con orgullo.  
-¿No?-El chico fingió un poco de impaciencia y emoción, todo mundo se dio cuenta, riendo por lo bajo.-Me imagino que _**volverá **_a _**usar**_ a Suzaku de conejillo de indias para probarlo.-La risa se escucho por todo el lugar, aunque aun algo apagada.-Debería de aprovechar que esta enfadado con _su esposa_ para _ofrecerle el suicidio_… perdón, _la prueba_.-

El hombre de extraño cabello lila y ojos azules se volteo rápidamente con una sonrisa de genuina satisfacción en el rostro, todos los demás presentes rieron con ganas. Suzaku y Kallen eran el chiste sensación para todos sus compañeros. Por obvias razones. Si, era muy sabido _por ahí_ que el _matrimonio Kururugi-Stadfeld_ sobrellevaba a los extremos sus discusiones _maritales_, _por aya_ cualquiera también lo sabía y se reían. Y es que era inevitable no reírse de las peleas de ambos, de la ingenuidad de Suzaku al no percatarse de los sentimientos de su compañera y la obstinación de Kallen por no querer aceptar ellos. En fin, ver al par discutir era mejor que ver una telenovela de las nueve en punto de la noche.

-Búrlate ahora que puedes, mi estimado.-Contestó el hombre de lentes.-Pero cuando el llamado _conejillo de indias_ regrese con una sonrisa acompañada de una sobre carga inhumana de adrenalina, querrás ser el próximo…-  
-¿Una recarga inhumana de adrenalina? _Ta weno, pues…-_Contradijo, todos esbozaron una sonrisa.-Pero no estoy tan apasionadamente enamorado de Kallen para tener el suicidio como _prioridad uno_ en mi lista, _por lo menos no aun_…-

Y era sabido por todo mundo que Gino Wenderd tenia cierto gusto por la peliroja hija única de los Stadtfeld. Incluido Suzaku, incluida Kallen. Su confesión había sido de carácter publico el ultimo cumpleaños de la princesa Euphemia Li Britannia, hace casi seis meses y contando. Suzaku no le hablo durante casi un mes, Kallen se apego cada día mas a el. Muchos jurarían que el _no se que decir_ de Kallen había cambiado a un _acepto tus sentimientos_, pero sus reacciones con Kururugi se intensificaban cada vez mas, en pocas palabras, significaban un rotundo _**no**__ acepto tus sentimientos, _aunque ella aun no le hubiera contestado absolutamente nada al chico rubio; incluso aunque este nunca le había pedido que le contestase algo, solo se lo había hecho saber y ya. Pero ese no era problema para Gino, al contrario. El sonreía a un nuevo día, porque sabia que no se sentía del todo enamorado de la muchacha, solo le gustaba. Si algún día llegara a estar realmente loco por ella, se lo haría saber a Suzaku antes que a la misma Kallen, y entonces la guerra por la hermosa muchacha empezaría en verdad. Y se aseguraría de salir victorioso.

-Bueno, eso lo veremos…-Termino Lloyd con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro de doctor psicópata.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espina vertebral del chico rubio, no pudiendo evitar tragar saliva. _El jefe_, era aterrador con su vocecita calmada cuando quería, y también cuando no. Peor que el mismo emperador. Y eso, que Charles Zi Britannia era considerado el mismo demonio en persona. Pobre gente que no conocía a un hombre tan elocuente como Lloyd Asplund. Aterrador, terrorífico. Gino suspiro una vez más, dejando de lado su asiento en el escritorio del lugar y poniéndose de pie para continuar con sus aburridos deberes de todos los días.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sus ojos exploraron descaradamente el cuerpo de la chica, la otra, detrás de él, sentía que en cualquier momento querría matarlo. Tarde, ya quería hacerlo. Paso el umbral de la puerta, dejando con brusquedad el cesto café con ropa sucia en la batea, haciendo un sonido que saco de su ensimismamiento al vampiro inquilino en su hogar. La mujer de cabello verde le miro con curiosidad, pero al no recibir respuesta humana, siguió separando la ropa por color y tipo de tela. El chico vampiro, que no aparentaba más de veinte o diecinueve años, ahora la miró a ella tajantemente.

-Cerdo…-Murmuró al pasar a su lado.

Lelouch sonrió con parsimonia. Se puso de pie y camino dentro de la casa, siguiendo a la chica de cabello rojo. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de ella. Así como ella de el. El sentimiento era mutuo. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, penetrando a la muchacha con la mirada mientras esta lavaba los trastes en el fregadero. Kallen volteo la mirada hacia la misma dirección de la puerta. Nada. Parpadeo un par de veces volteándose casi por completo hacia el lugar.

-Por un momento creí que…-Murmuro.-Bueno, de todas formas no hay nadie más en casa, solo Elizabeth y el _Sacrosanto_ Vampiro…-

Regreso su mirada al fregadero, y justo cuando lo hizo, una risa indiferente se oyó a su lado. Dio un gran respingo que la hizo llegar casi del otro lado de la cocina. El _Sacrosanto Vampiro_ se hallaba justo a su lado cuando se había volteada, jugueteando dulcemente con su rojo cabello. Lo miro en principio asustada, a punto de desfallecer, pero al ver la sonrisa burlona del pelinegro, su odio se reflejo en las orbes azules que la caracterizaban.

-Maldito vampiro…-Murmuro regresando al fregadero.-¿Quieres matarme? Mínimo hazlo de frente…-  
-Vamos, ¿Tan _mala gente_ me crees?-Dijo con un tono de vos que cualquiera clasificaría como _raro._

Lelouch camino al refrigerador y apoyo la espalda en el. Kallen volteo a verle, pero al final regreso su atención al lavado de trastos. El silencio se hizo presente. La voz de Cc llamando al vampiro saco a ambos de sus pensamientos. Kallen volteo hacia el chico, pero este ya no estaba. Parpadeo un par de veces y se asomo por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, podía verse el cuarto de servicio que llevaba al patio en la casa. Cc parecía estar dándole ordenes al chico de negra cabellera, el cual solo aceptaba lo que ella decía. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Al parecer, la chica de cabellera verde podía controlar al vampiro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El chico la miro de arriba abajo, ella tan solo le dio una sonrisa de lado. Arqueo una de las cejas, dando señal de no haber comprendido del todo lo que ella le había dicho, pero Cc lo ignoro por completo como ya era costumbre. Le dio el cesto café ahora vacío, que antes Kallen había dejado y le dio la espalda, Lelouch la siguió comprendiendo un poco de lo que le había indicado anteriormente. La chica comenzó a destender la ropa y la colocaba en el cesto que Lelouch sostenía. Entonces entendió.

-Oye…-Murmuro, ella hizo un sonido de atención.-… Nada, olvídalo.-

Iba a reprocharle y dejar de ayudarle, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Le debía el favor, al fin y al cabo. Suspiro dándose por vencido. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo trataban como un humano. La brisa acaricio el rostro de ambos e hizo que el largo cabello de la chica se moviera con gracia. Una sonrisa calida se dibujo en su rostro, justo después de haber visto a la chica reírse suavemente por el viento. La muchacha sintió la mirada del chico a su lado sobre ella; volteo a verle con curiosidad.

-¿Sucede algo?-Murmuro al verlo sonreír de esa manera.  
-Nada, solo…-Contesto.-Pienso que eres muy hermosa cuando te ríes.-  
-¿Tu crees?-Cuestiono regresando a su labor.  
-Pues si te lo estoy diciendo…-Dijo.  
-Quédate ahí…-Le indico, ella se coloco del otro lado de la sabana que se movía por culpa del aire.-Suzaku dice que desde muy pequeña soy bonita, pero yo no lo creo…-Comento.-Es decir, todo mundo dice eso porque me voy a morir…-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Lelouch parecía pensar algo, ella solo recordó un mal momento en su corta vida. Movió la cabeza a los lados y alzo sus brazos para quitar los ganchos de plásticos que ayudaban a la prenda a mantenerse en la cuerda. Vio un momento hacia abajo y observo que el cesto que se supone el vampiro sostenía, se encontraba sobre el césped; y justo cuando iba a llamarlo, sintió un par de brazos rodearla protectoramente por el cuello y la calida respiración de su huésped cerca de su oído.

-Te gusta fingir ser fuerte, ¿eh?-Hablo su acosador.-Siempre estas reprochando de tu enfermedad que poco me importa.-Le recordó.-Si me acerco un poco…-Tomo su mentón con una mano y coloco su boca cerca del cuello, amenazando con morderla.-… lamo por aquí.-Humedeció con su lengua el cuello de la chica.-La piel de un humano se debilita, entonces…-Volvió a repetir la acción.-… Ejercemos un poco de fuerza y…-Unos enormes colmillos blancos relucieron en su boca, listos para atravesar la piel de la chica que parecía no saber que hacer.-… se clavan con fuerza…-

Elizabeth cerro los ojos cuando sintió la cercanía de los dientes del chico en la carne de su cuello. Trago saliva cuando noto que la voz no le salía y no podía ni siquiera moverse, su cuerpo entero no reaccionaba aunque en su mente gritaba ayuda. Sus ambarinas orbes se abrieron exaltadas cuando los colmillos del vampiro se clavaron con fuerza en su cuello, dejando brotar su valiosa sangre por la boca hambrienta del vampiro. La vista se le nublo, sentía frío y un temblor recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Sus piernas fallaron y se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, pero el chico la sostenía firmemente y amortiguo la caída, siendo suave en su tacto, dejando que ambos estuvieran hincados en el suelo. Sabia que el chico bebía de su sangre como había querido desde la noche en la que se conocieron, pero aun así no sentía miedo, por lo menos no de el o de lo que pasaba, tampoco sentía alguna especie de coraje. Impresión, porque la había tomado desprevenida. Miedo, por la reacción que podría tener la mordida del chico; ser o no ser vampiro, acelerar o no su hora de muerte, empeorar o mejorar su estado de salud. Cualquier cosa era casi posible. Las manos del chico la abrazaron por la cintura, estaba prologando su alimentación hacia los extremos. La chica cerro los ojos, sintiéndose desfallecer. De repente, el chico se detuvo, dejando que la sangre se escurriera por la comisura de sus labios.

-Eres frustrante…-Murmuro en su oído.-No pude descifrarte ni siquiera al morderte… eres frustrante…-

Cc volteo un poco para mirarle, pero Lelouch la detuvo. Su rostro cubierto de sangre mostraba rasgos de una excitación fuera de los campos humanos, además de que sus ojos rojizos denotaban el éxtasis que había conseguido con la toma de su sangre. Su lengua volvió a humedecer la mordida que había realizado, haciendo que los pequeños orificios en su cuello se cerraran casi al instante. La chica jadeaba al compás de la agitada respiración de ambos, Lelouch sonrío abiertamente, complacido.

-Te sentirás débil durante unas horas, pero estarás bien.-Sentencio.-No te convertirás, tampoco morirás…-  
-¿Por qué… me mordiste?-Cuestiono después de haber callado tanto tiempo.  
-Quería y debía hacerlo…-Contesto limpiando su rostro, la chica se dio la vuelta rápidamente, viéndolo aun con el rostro de excitación y la mirada extasiada.-Dime, ¿En que piensas?-  
-Nada… solo que estas manchando mucho la camisa favorita de Suzaku…-Murmuro.  
-¿En serio eso piensas?-La chica asintió casi al instante.-Te acaba de morder un vampiro ancestral, ¿Y te preocupas de que este esta manchando la camisa favorita de un amigo?-Una sonrisa fetichista apareció en los labios ya limpios del chico.-Mujer, eres tan… especial.-Ella lo miro con curiosidad.-Trate todo el día de escuchar tus pensamientos, trato de que mis ojos y mi vos te llamen a mi… y nada funciona.-Comento.-Si no te hubiera mordido de la forma convencional, nunca lo hubiera hecho…-  
-¿No puedes oír mis pensamientos?-Lo interrumpió.-¿Puedes leer mentes? ¿Cómo en las películas y cuentos?-  
-¿Películas…?-El chico se la quedo viendo.-Si, puedo hacerlo… oigo los pensamientos de quien quiera como si me estuvieran hablando, aunque se diferencia rápidamente cuando es un pensamiento y cuando es un dialogo, pero… Cada que intento indagar en ti… Nada. No logro descifrar absolutamente nada…-  
-¿Nada? ¿Hay algo malo con mi mente…?-Pregunto con preocupación.  
-…-Lelouch se la quedo viendo con burla.-Un vampiro milenario te acaba de decir que puede leer mentes y tu te preocupas por si hay algo malo contigo…-

Lelouch se carcajeo suavemente, la chica le miro con algo de curiosidad y molestia, pero también sonrío un poco. El chico se puso de pie y le dio la mano a la muchacha, esta vez acepto la ayuda del vampiro. Se mareo casi al instante, Lelouch la tomo de los hombros cuando se percato de ello. Cc volteo a verlo y le agradeció la ayuda.

-Después de esto, podré irme dentro de uno o dos días.-Sentencio rápidamente.-Supongo que…-Se rasco la nuca.-Gracias.-  
-Te debía el favor.-Contesto Cc recuperando el equilibrio.-Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso.-Se refería a la mordida.

El chico sonrío, Cc le regreso el gesto. Regreso su completa atención a la sabana blanca y al fin la quito de su sitio, doblándola vagamente para dejarla en el cesto. Lelouch saboreo discretamente sus labios sin despegar la mirada de la chica de cabello verde. Cada día, cada instante, esa mujer se le hacia mas interesante. Una sonrisa juguetona se asomo por su rostro. No quería irse.

-Elizabeth.-La llamo, ella volteo a verle con una sonrisa.-Si pudiera desaparecer tu enfermedad, ¿Te irías conmigo?-La miro con seriedad, hablaba muy en serio y ella lo capto al instante.  
-¿De que hablas?-Murmuro volteando toda su atención a el.  
-¿Pero que…?-La voz de Kallen no fue oída por ninguno de los dos, o por lo menos eso creyó ella al ver que ambos seguían en lo suyo.  
-Si hago que la enfermedad se baya, ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar a tus amigos por mi?-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**


	4. Chaballier

**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es un Universo Alterno de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de Code Geass y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo XD. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, pero los primeros cinco no contienen nada serio, al momento; ya que a penas estoy explicando mas o menos como es el asunto con los personajes y etc. Lime, Lemmon, Yaoi y Yuri. En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos XD…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Estudio Sunrise y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí sin de sus respectivos dueños.

**Dedicatoria: **A Lia-san, una muy querida amiga nwn. Lelouch Onii-chan a quien quiero muchísimo; a mis "padres" Nagihiko & Rima XD… A las locas de Paje (ah! Y Carmen XDD)… Obvio a Zero, Ichisairu y a Mizore, quien me ayudo a inspirarme para este fic desde el principio XD. Una dedicatoria especial para este capitulo, se la doy a la chica que todos los días en el msn me exige continuar el fanfic XD, muchas gracias por leerme y tenerme paciencia XD (Tu sabes quien eres, amiga nxn)…

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama! **  
Ejem, si ya se... Bueno, eso no importa, jejeje. Este capitulo tuvo una dedicatoria especial como ya leyeron XD. Pues en esta ocasión les quiero hablar un poco sobre la lentitud desesperante de los capítulos. Bueno, para empezar, una disculpa por ello. Se que va muy lento, pero a partir de este episodio ira mas rápido, sobre todo porque ahora dos de los protagónicos están por tomar un decisión que marcara la continuidad de la historia. Sin embargo, creo que dará un giro algo loco, jajaja… Por cierto, no se desesperen si aun no salen personajes que a ustedes les gusten, saldrán. Tal vez no todos, porque no tengo tanta inteligencia para hacer que todos salgan, pero…Hare mi mayor esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que si. Bien, este capitulo es poco mas corto que los demás y estoy satisfecha de cómo me quedo, me encanto. Descubrí que me gusta narrar desde la perspectiva de Suzaku, es muy divertido XD… Sobre todo porque aquí lo volví un personaje mas agradable XD, me divierto haciendo bromas con el XD… Well, se que deje el romance totalmente de lado, pero creo que no lo amerita aun oxo… Pero ya vendrán escenas medio, ejemm… Como las del primer capitulo por ejemplo, jejeje… Well, muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero poder colgar el capitulo cinco lo mas pronto posible nwn… **¡Ja ne!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Live Me  
-Code Geass Alternative Tribute-  
Chapter III.- The ****Chabalier****, Kururugi Suzaku.**

Un sonoro suspiro y las gotas de la lluvia cayendo insistentemente, golpeando el pavimento del lugar. Sus verdaceos ojos observaron a la gente correr, querer refugiarse como lo hacia el. Debajo del tejado de una tienda de abarrotes cerrada, viendo el pueblo que poco a poco se vaciaba. El tiempo estaba loco; habían tenido para gozar o aborrecer un sol intenso y radiante durante toda la semana, y de la nada se había nublado esa tarde y finalmente el agua callo con fuerza, arrastrando tierra y basura a su paso, mojando a la gente que caminaba y, logrando que los pastizales y plantíos se vieran beneficiados después del intenso calor. Pareciera que el tiempo se acoplaba a su alocado corazón. Porque ni siquiera sabia que pensar. Es mas, ¿Estaba pensando? Tenia la mente totalmente en blanco y algo le decía que ese no era su día. Bajo la mirada, recordando lo sucedido hacia unas tres horas. Había estado vagando por el pueblo después de _aquello. _Ni siquiera había pasado a despedirse de sus amigos, solo salio lo mas veloz que pudo del palacio, pero al mismo tiempo con normalidad, queriendo no levantar sospechas a nadie.

-¿Por qué a mi…?-

Su mente genero la misma pregunta que había dicho justo después de lo que se le había anunciado tan repentinamente. Nunca, jamás creyó que la razón por la que había sido mandado hablar por la princesa Euphemia Li Britaannia fuera _eso. _En verdad que había sido inesperado y no había sabido que responderle en ese preciso momento, así que pido tiempo para pensar las cosas y relajarse. Además, quería saber la opinión de sus amigas; ese par de chicas bastante _raras _y hermosas con las que vivía en una casa de buen tamaño –herencia de el, por cierto- casi a las afueras del pueblo, nada fuera de lo común, según. Una parte de el estaba rebozante de entusiasmo y otra quería suicidarse, o por lo menos eso parecía decirle su corazón. Era lo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, pero jamás replanteo como sería cuando recibiera la noticia, además de que la situación _del amor de su vida_ no estaba del todo _bien_ y no quería arriesgarse a perderla, eso nunca. De repente la imagen de la chica pelirroja de nombre Kallen Stadfeld y la de la chica peliverde de nombre Elizabeth Lamperouge llego a su mente, dándole más dolor de cabeza. Acabaría con tener un migraña de aquellas y no podría dormir bien esa noche, pero ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar. Una sonrisa babosa apareció en su rostro cuando rememoró una vez más lo sucedido en el palacio…

**.---. Flash Back .---.**

Una sonrisa estúpida adornaba su rostro, la chica a su lado solo lo veía con curiosidad y algo de pena ajena. Era una muchacha de aspecto frágil y no tenia nada de gracia. Unos lentes gigantescos y un vestido normalillo, solo era la dama de compañía de la princesa del reino. Nina Einstein, con quien había estudiado la secundaria antes de ser caballero. Las puertas del salón principal donde encerraban a _su_ princesa se abrieron, dando paso a la bella imagen de la chica de cabello rosado con una sonrisa divina que adornaba su angelical rostro. ¿Ya se había mencionado antes que el rosado es un derivado del rojo? ¿Y que tal el hecho de que esa mujer era endemoniadamente preciosa, sensual y divina, mas que una Diosa? Todo eso en palabras de Kururugi Suzaku, o por lo menos eso se decía en la cabeza cada ves que pensaba en ella o la veía, generalmente eran ambas cosas. Y Kallen moría de celos y lo golpeaba, porque se daba cuenta de sus _sucios _pensamientos, propios de una mente enferma, según ella. No pudo evitar reírse levemente al recordar a la pelirroja a la que había estado molestando esa mañana. Oh, ella si que era totalmente pelirroja.

-Suzaku-kun.-La voz de Euphemia lo saco de su mundo de ensoñaciones con Kallen y su pelirrojo cabello que olía a manzana.-Muchas gracias por venir en estos días, aunque yo misma te pedí que tomaras para después tus vacaciones.-  
-Por usted haría lo que fuera, hime-sama.-Contesto haciendo una reverencia cordial y recordando que _eso _no se lo había mencionado a ninguna de las chicas que vivían con el.-Pero… ¿Qué sucede ahora, hime-sama?-  
-Onegai.-Le indico a los presentes, viéndolos dulcemente.

Euphemia volteo su mirada a todos los presentes, indicando que quería que los dejaran solos. Suzaku los miro irse, dejándolo completamente solo con la princesa que tenía la capacidad de volverlo loco. Sacudió suavemente la cabeza para alejar tremendos pensamientos y se percato de que la mujer se ponía de pie y bajaba las escaleras de donde se encontraba el trono que calentaba con su _divino trasero_ todo el día. El chico de cabellera café corrió a auxiliarla, aunque no era necesario. Pero es que a esa mujer la trataban como si fuera un muñeca de cristal y todo debía de ser cuidadoso y bondadoso con ella. Oh, que genial vida la que tenía esa bella muchachita.

-Arigatou.-Sentenció una vez que se encontró en la parte de abajo, tomada de las manos con su caballero favorito, aunque no lo decía.-Oh.-Se sonrojo al darse cuenta del pequeño agarre y se soltó rápidamente, sin dejar que el chico le viera sonrojarse.-Acompáñame, onegai.-Pidió dándole una radiante sonrisa.  
-Claro.-Contestó siguiendo a la chica de _buenas proporciones_.  
-¿Sabes? Todos en el consejo piensan que eres un buen elemento para nuestra milicia, Suzaku-kun.-Comentó de repente, el chico le miro de espaldas a el.-Incluso mis hermanos y yo también…-  
-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, es un honor.-Contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-Si, es en serio…-

Ambos entraron a la habitación contigua del lugar. Era un agradable despacho donde solía encerrarse el príncipe Clovis, hermano mayor de _su_ princesa. _Euphie_, como solía llamarla en solitario de cariño, se acomodo finamente en el asiento de piel negra que estaba frente al escritorio, justo después le indico que se sentara en una de las sillas de visitas, frente a ella del lado derecho. La mujer suspiro, preparándose para lo que seguía.

-Escúchame, Suzaku-kun.-Dijo plenamente.-Eres un gran caballero, aunque muy joven… Y sabes que esta bacante el puesto de Coronel para la nueva orden que se hará de caballeros, ¿Verdad? Aquella que será especial para la caza de-Hizo una pequeña pausa.-… _vampiros_.-  
-Si, es algo muy sonado y cotizado por todos en estos momentos…-Contestó desviando su mirada, el también quería ese puesto, aunque últimamente no le llamaba mucho la atención, no después de enterarse de la prueba de _fidelidad_ que se debía hacer a la corona.  
-Te postule para el puesto ante la corte y mis hermanos.-Sentenció de repente, tomándolo desprevenido.-Tal vez debí preguntarte antes si querías tomar el puesto, pero se lo mucho que has querido acender desde que formaste parte de nuestras filas.-  
-Si, debiste hacerlo, Euphie…-Dijo sin despegar su vista de ella, estaba boquiabierto.  
-¿En verdad?-Ella le miro con una sonrisa juguetona después de haber oído ese tierno apodo.-Suzaku-kun, mis hermanos te apoyan y la mitad del consejo también. Te convertiste rápidamente en el candidato mas fuerte para ese puesto, pero la otra mitad de la corte exige que hagas la prueba de fidelidad a la corona.-  
-_Maldición.-_Pensó, nada podía ser tan perfecto.  
-¿Estarías dispuesto hacerla? Es muy sencilla, solo tienes que…-  
-¿Por qué a mi...? Es decir, hay gente mas brillante que yo… ¡Esta Anya…! ¡GINO! Gino es mucho mejor que yo y le es totalmente fiel a la corona, yo no puedo…-De repente se quedo callado.-La prueba de fidelidad… no, es demasiado para mi.-Volteó a verla firmemente.-Me reuso.-  
-Pero, Suzaku-kun… Si obtienes el puesto, tendrás acceso a los mejores servicios de medicina.-La caprichosa princesa atacó por el flanco mas débil en el.-Además, tienes una mejor paga y mejores recursos, es ideal para ti…-  
-…-El chico desvío su mirada, sabia que ella tenia la capacidad de convencerlo casi de cualquier cosa con sus ojos morados.-¿Puedo pensarlo? Onegai…-

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre ambos. Suzaku tenía la mirada perdida, totalmente en shock. Euphemia lo miro sorprendida; en verdad había creído que el aceptaría gustosamente como si nada. Jamás creyó que le temiera a la prueba de fidelidad. Entonces se dio cuenta. Frunció el entre cejo levemente, sin revelar su descubrimiento. Apretó los puños antes de suspirar y dar a conocer su respuesta, Suzaku volteo a verla discretamente. Estaba muy aturdido.

-Esta bien… Te doy hasta el jueves de la próxima semana para que me digas, ¿De acuerdo?-  
-Si, me parece muy bien…-Contesto poniéndose de pie.-Perdone mi atrevimiento…-

El chico se puso de pie, totalmente en blanco y con una alarma interna encendida en rojo. Euphemia le miro de pies a cabeza, sin creer que en verdad estaba huyendo de ella. Kururugi se despidió torpemente y salio casi corriendo del lugar. La pelirosa observó impresionada el lugar por donde se había ido, parpadeando más de tres veces.

**.---. Flash Back Out .---.**

Trago saliva, no sabía como iba a decirles la noticia a sus chicas favoritas. Se dio de golpes en la cabeza mentalmente por la sonsera que había pensado en ese instante. Ahora si se dio un golpe de verdad en la frente. ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso y burlarse de si mismo en ese momento, en esa situación? Se río vagamente de el y se percato de que la lluvia había disminuido levemente. Miro la hora en su celular y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. Eran casi las nueve de la noche, en verdad se había entretenido mucho en el pueblo queriendo despejar su mente. Salio a la lluvia y se hecho a correr, seguramente Cc y Kallen estarían preocupadas por el.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

No podía despegar su mirada violácea de la lluvia, como si esta fuera algo hermoso o lo más interesante y profundo del mundo. Vio por el reflejo de la ventana a su dama de compañía mirarle con curiosidad y algo de preocupación. Cerró los ojos suspirando, no quería preocupar a nadie. Se volteó a verla con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que se encontraba bien. Aunque no era cierto, no estaba nada bien. Su mente la traslado a lo sucedido esa tarde y no pudo evitar volver a fruncir el seño y apretar los puños cuando lo recordó.

-Nina.-La llamo dándose la vuelta de nuevo.-¿Sabes cual es la prueba de fidelidad a la corona que Suzaku-kun debe realizar si quiere tomar el puesto como Coronel?-

La chica de cabello negro maldijo por lo bajo. Suzaku había sido el tema central de toda la tarde después de que Euphemia salio desconcertada del despacho de Clovis. Ella le había contado lo sucedido, y Nina se percato de su molestia cuando lo hizo. Ahora sabía que estaba a punto de decirle porque se había enojado exactamente.

-No, Euphemia-sama.-Contestó, auque tenía una vaga idea de que era y medio justificaba a Suzaku por ello.  
-El caballero en cuestión debe luchar a muerte contra su subordinado de mas confianza.-Sentenció con una mirada y voz seria.-¿Sabes porque Suzaku-kun no acepto como había creído?-  
-¿Por qué?-Nina bajo la mirada, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que seguía.  
-Porque su subordinado de confianza es esa _gatita _Stadfeld.-Contestó tocando con sus finos dedos el cristal del ventanal.

Nina se la quedo viendo. Cuando hablaba de la relación de Suzaku y Kallen, incluso solo con mencionar el nombre de la chica; Euphemia Li Britannia se transformaba totalmente en otra. Todo mundo sabia; si, sabían; que ella estaba muerta y loca de amor por Kururugi. Y también sabia que el caballero de cabellera marrón no le era para nada indiferente, si no al contrario. Pero existía esa chica de nombre Kallen, aunque el dijera que su gran amor era la pequeña Elizabeth, como muchos solían llamarle. Más por su estatura que por otra cosa.

-Pero…-Murmuro muy bajo la de negro, Euphemia volteo a verle.  
-¿Qué sucede, Nina?-Cuestionó algo curiosa e inocente.  
-… Kururugi-kun siempre ha estado enamorado de Kallen-chan.-Euphie abrió los ojos como platos.-Bueno, eso se decía en la escuela cuando estudiamos juntos.-Agregó al percatarse de la expresión de la chica frente a ella.  
-No te entiendo.-Sentenció en voz baja y apagada, volteándola a ver por completo.  
-Es que siempre han estado juntos, desde pequeños… Igual que con Cc-chan.-Agregó.-Kururugi-kun llego a casa de los Stadfeld antes que Cc-chan, entonces se crío casi por completo con Kallen-chan; la noche en que murieron los padres de ella, Cc-chan estaba hospitalizada, así que fue Kururugi-kun quien la consoló todo el tiempo.-Nina hizo una sonrisa de lado, recordando la imagen de Suzaku sentado en el suelo con una llorosa Kallen de espaldas de el, pero entre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro con sus manos.-Desde entonces, Kallen-chan le guarda mucho cariño y en la escuela se rumoreaba que Kururugi-kun había aceptado estar enamorado de ella, pero…-  
-¿Pero…?-Insistió la princesa.  
-Bueno… luego Kallen-chan nos dijo que el estaba enamorado de Cc-chan, pero… Aun así, a mi me parecía que Kururugi-kun cuidaba mas de Kallen-chan, aunque pareciera que cuidase mas de Cc-chan.-

Euphemia se la quedo viendo con la mirada algo perdida y pensativa. Volvió a voltearse y una mueca de disgusto apareció en su lindo rostro. Nina suspiro resignada a que su princesa jamás entendería que no todo lo que pedía se le podían dar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, sabia que la pelirroja lo observaba con odio desde su lugar. Quería voltearse y darle a notar que sabia de su desprecio por el, pero no tenia la mentalidad al cien porciento como para idear una buena broma contra ella. Observo cuidadosamente a su costado, hallando a una callada Cc que doblaba finamente la ropa seca que habían metido antes de que empezara a llover. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando un leve olor a sangre llego a el. Tapo su boca y nariz de repente, logrando llamar la atención de las dos chicas que lo acompañaban.

-¿Qué sucede, vampiro?-Cuestionó Cc que estaba a su lado.  
-Lelouch.-Murmuró con desgane, sin quitar su mano del rostro.-Huele asqueroso…-Dijo pálido y con una expresión de repulsión total.-Hace mucho tiempo que no olía algo tan repulsivo…-  
-Sube a mi habitación, tal vez ahí no lo huelas…-Sentenció la peliverde.-De hecho, mejor quédate ahí.-Le indico.-Suzaku no ha de tardar en venir y si te ve aquí abajo y con su ropa, estamos perdidos…-  
-Es verdad, ese desgraciado infeliz ya se tardo…-Murmuro Kallen queriendo acomodar su rojo cabello. Nadie la hoyo, solo Lelouch que sonrió divertido por las reacciones de la pelirroja.  
-De acuerdo.-Contesto con una sonrisa burlona, aunque aun estaba asqueado y se notaba.-Nos vemos arriba, entonces…-

Lelouch salio de la cocina y empezó a subir las escaleras. Kallen lo observó hasta que desapareció de su vista y después dirigió sus orbes azules a la chica que estaba muy callada desde el incidente de la tarde. Sabía que el vampirote había propuesto algo muy tentador para ella, pero también sabía que Cc era una chica bastante tranquila y que no se aventuraba demasiado, mucho menos si se trataba de alejarse de ellos. Kallen trago saliva, sintiéndose culpable de que su amiga fuera así. Bajó la mirada, recordando su infancia, la noche en que ella llego. Suzaku y ella habían estado jugando toda la tarde, y cuando Elizabeth apareció llena de sangre, no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que decir que ella la protegería de todo, y que por eso nunca debía de alejarse de ella. Nunca creyó que ella se lo tomaría tan enserio.

-Elizabeth…-Murmuró, llamando la atención de la chica mencionada.- ¿Hay… algo que… quieras decirme?-Dijo lentamente, esperando a que la chica le contara lo de esa tarde.  
-No.-Dijo tranquilamente.-¿Por qué?-  
-Por nada.-Contestó consternada.-Es solo que hoy estas muy silenciosa…-  
-¿Tu crees? Bueno, es que no me gustan los días de lluvia, Kallen…-  
-Lo sé.-

Kallen se puso de pie, acercándose a la chica que no había parado de doblar ropa en todo la pequeña conversación. Había huido de la escena cuando Cc dijo que le sonaba tentadora la idea, pero que no podía contestar en ese momento. La sola idea de perder a la peliverde por culpa de un vampiro, hacía que su sangre hirviera terriblemente. Odiaba a los vampiros y tenia una razón muy bien marcada para ello. Lelouch no era la excepción a la regla. Enarco los ojos cuando oyó un sollozo detrás de ella. ¿Elizabeth Lamperouge llorando? Se volteó rápidamente y vio a la chica espaldas a ella, limpiando con el dorso de su mano una de sus mejillas. Se acerco con lentitud a ella, sin saber que hacer exactamente. Pero al final la abrazo. Cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de la chica sobre sus brazos que la rodeaban por el cuello. El llanto de la mas pequeña se acelero de repente, pero aun era algo silencioso, solo Kallen podía oírla. Sintió como la chica se relajaba entre sus brazos y acomodo su cabeza contra la de la otra, abrazándola más fuertemente, dándole a entender que contaba con ella siempre. Cc solo lloro todo lo que no lo había hecho en años, desde que perdió a sus padres.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

-La hice llorar…-

Lelouch se dejo caer lentamente al suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de la habitación donde dormía últimamente. Sostuvo su cabeza con una mano, dejando que su negro cabello escondiera sus ojos misteriosos. Se insulto innumerables veces a si mismo en su mente. La hizo llorar. Justo lo que no quería. Podía oír a la distancia el llorar pesado de la peliverde que tanto le interesaba, era una humana tan poco común e interesante. Una sonrisa amarga adorno su rostro de adonis y se dio pequeños golpes en la frente.

-Nunca debí decirle eso…-Una vez mas, se dio pequeños golpes en la frente con el puño cerrado.-Soy un imbésil.-Agregó al panorama de las cosas.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando de repente oyó una voz familiar retumbar en su cabeza, como un molesto zumbido de algún insecto por la noche al intentar dormir con tranquilidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de furia y apretó con fuerza el entre cejo.

-¡¡Maldición!!-

Y golpeo con fuerza el suelo con su puño, sintiendo los pequeños pedasos que había desprendido de el por el impacto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

Trago saliva cuando se halló a si mismo frente a la entrada de su casa, parado como idiota. La luz de la sala estaba encendida al igual que la del estudio de la parte de arriba. Bajo la mirada, sintiendo un impulso lunático por irse a encerrar al establo ha matar tiempo y que las chicas se durmieran, pero se dio golpes mentales que lo hicieron reaccionar. Su mirada se torno decidida y abrió rápidamente la puerta. Era en ese momento, o nunca…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	5. Prince

**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es un Universo Alterno de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de Code Geass y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo XD. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, pero los primeros cinco no contienen nada serio, al momento; ya que a penas estoy explicando mas o menos como es el asunto con los personajes y etc. Lemmon, sangre, tripas por todas partes, enredos amorosos marca Shakespeare y Televisa… En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos XD…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Estudio Sunrise y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí sin de sus respectivos dueños.

**Dedicatoria: **A Lia-san, una muy querida amiga nwn. Lelouch Onii-chan a quien quiero muchísimo; a mis "padres" Nagihiko & Rima XD… A las locas de Paje (ah! Y Carmen XDD)… Obvio a Zero, Ichisairu y a Mizore, quien me ayudo a inspirarme para este fic desde el principio XD. Una dedicatoria especial para este capitulo, se la doy a la chica que todos los días en el msn me exige continuar el fanfic XD, muchas gracias por leerme y tenerme paciencia XD (Tu sabes quien eres, amiga nxn)…

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama! **  
Sore… Vamos, en estas vacaciones me dio por escribir este fic que lo tenía tan abandonado TT-TT… Pero Dios es grande, porque ahora estoy dispuesta a terminarlo pronto después del abandono XD y después publicare otro Universo Alterno (me encantan los AU de Code Geass XD)… En fin, espero que este capitulo les guste. Hoy empecé a contar un poco sobre el pasado de Lelouch y se menciona ligeramente a Nunnally y se que a muchos les llamara la atención algo que puse XD… Además, se ve la atracción que empieza a nacer en Kallen por Lelouch y los celos de Suzaku por Gino, esta algo loco este capitulo. En el siguiente pondré la cita de Kallen y Gino, porque hay algo muy importante en ella LOL y… ¡¡Suzaku esta a punto de descubrir a Lelouch!! XD pero tengo que admitir que al pobre no le ira bien (al caballero), le pasara algo peor que lo que le paso a la pobre de Kallen XD… Bueno, hoy también se menciona a Gino. El próximo capitulo se centrara mas que nada en Kallen y un pedacito será de Suzaku y algo que le sucederá ahora al pobre XD… Y entre paja y paja de mis amigos viendo a Cc, ya se me ocurrió algo genial para ella y Lelouch XD… **¡Ja ne!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Live Me  
-Code Geass Alternative Tribute-  
Chapter V.- Prince **

Habían pasado tres días del peor día en la vida de los tres adolescentes que habitaban una de las casas más grandes de todo el pueblo. Kururugi Suzaku de diecisiete años de edad, salía muy temprano de casa y se dirigía al palacio del imperio Britaniano al que pertenecía Japón, hoy Área 11. Sus otras dos compañeras de casa, Kallen Stadfeld y Elizabeth Laperouge, solo atinaban a suspirar cada que la maldita puerta se cerraba y no se sentía más el ambiente divertido en casa. Suzaku era el alma de ese lugar. Sigiloso como un ladrón, un muchacho de aspecto encantador y aristocrático aparece en escena. El inquilino secreto de ambas señoritas, un precioso ser de la noche que se hacia llamar _Lelouch, el vampiro_, bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras. El _look_de hoy consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa de vestir manga corta color negro. Elizabeth le miro con ojos apagados como había estado haciendo desde hacia tres días, Kallen ni se preocupo en voltear a verlo. El chico las observo a ambas, sintiendo una vez más el ambiente pesado de la casa. Algo sucedía en las dos chicas y estaba dispuesto a averiguar que era.

-Pequeñita.-

Cc volteo rápidamente a verle, Kallen lo observo con odio desbordarte. Lelouch había elegido el _nombre _de _pequeñita _o _pequeña _para su mayor proveedora de alimentos y cuidados; todo porque a la muy caprichosa y terca jovencita no le agradaba el nombre que llevaba al nacer, por lo que prefería que la llamaran _Cc. _Pero el era un necio también, y le gustaba que las cosas fueran como el quería, porque siempre ha sido su palabra delante de todo y todos. Aunque esas dos mujeres le pusieran trabas a sus órdenes y planes, de alguna manera u otra, ganaba. Así pues, el nombre elegido por el era por el que la llamaría.

-¿Qué paso, vampiro?-

Ah, pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Si el quería llamarla como se le antojaba, estaba bien… Pero entonces ella lo llamaría como quisiera también, le gustase o no. Y aunque a la chica el nombre de _Lelouch _le parecía magistral, no daba en tope por llamarlo de esa manera. No por nada, pero prefería llamarle por lo que era que por un nombre. Y es que no le tenia del todo la confianza que el creía tener de ella. Pero le _quería, _de una forma extraña.

-¿Hoy vamos a lavar ropa?-

Kallen ahogo una carcajada mientras tomaba un refrescante vaso de jamaica con mucho hielo y azúcar. Se limpio las pequeñas gotas de esta que se habían escurrido por la comisura de sus labios cuando escucho la tarugada que había preguntado el otro presente. Lelouch había encontrado algo divertido al maldito hecho de lavar ropa en la lavadora eléctrica. Para Cc era una gran ayuda, así que no dijo ni _mu, _pero a ella le resultaba cómico ver a un vampiro como _el _jugueteando con la ropa sucia y viendo con ojos de niño a la lavadora trabajar. Único. Y estúpido.

-Ummm.....-Y Elizabeth a veces encontraba estúpida la reacción del muchacho _chupa sangre, _pero seguía pensando que era de gran ayuda.-Si, hoy lavaremos la ropa de Suzaku y la tuya…-  
-¿Mi ropa?-Murmuró de repente.  
-Si, la que traías puesta el día en que te traje aquí…-  
-Oh, ya.-Contesto recordando.-Gracias.-  
-Aja.-

Ambos subieron las escaleras platicando sobre la ropa, Kallen los miro a ambos. Algo le decía que aquel muchacho tardaría mas de lo dicho en irse y que Elizabeth estaba empezando a cansarse de cierta forma de el. Pero al mismo tiempo, el la volvía loca, así como ella lo enloquecía a el totalmente. Se puso de pie bostezando y extrañando su adorada peineta. Ese día iría a _acompañar _a Gino a _tomar un café. _Una expresión de curiosidad apareció en su rostro cuando recordó la expresión de horror de Suzaku cuando se lo hizo saber a el y a Cc.

-Suzaku…-Murmuro amargamente.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud cuando rememoro lo que el chico castaño les había dicho, una de las razones por las que la casa había estado muy silenciosa últimamente. ¿Qué demonios tenia Euphemia en la cabeza? ¿Qué carajos se creía queriendo controlar la vida de Suzaku? Un aura de verdadera molestia y un gesto de desaprobación apareció en su rostro cuando le hecho, una vez mas, la culpa de todo a la princesa engreída e infantil, como ella solía llamarla. En verdad no soportaba a esa mujer, ni de broma. De repente oyó una risa sarcástica del otro lado de la puerta de la recamara de su amiga de cabello verde, se asomo levemente y se encontró con la chica y el vampiro acostados en el suelo, uno frente al otro sin voltear a verse. La pelirroja los observo con curiosidad, llamándole la atención lo que hacían.

-¿Entonces…? Tienes cerca de un milenio con vida, ¿no?-  
-Mmmm…-Exclamo.-Básicamente.-Dijo al fin.-Nací en 1009, en lo que hoy es Britannia.-Continuo.-Mi madre era una campesina común que habitaba a las afueras del lugar y mi padre…-  
-¿Tu padre…?-Elizabeth se volteo, quedando boca abajo, viéndolo a los ojos.  
-Mi padre era lo que hoy llaman emperador de Britannia.-Termino, poniéndose en la misma posición que ella. Cc le miro con incredulidad.-¡En serio!-Dijo.-Es mas, soy el _padre _de los abuelos de los padres del príncipe Schneizel El Britannia, el primer hijo del emperador actual.-  
-A ver, a ver… ¿Tuviste hijos? Entonces tuviste una esposa…-Su vos sonó algo apagada, Lelouch se la quedo viendo.  
-Si…-Contesto a duras penas, sin poder quitar su vista de los ojos de ella.-Pero jamás la ame, nunca la he amado, ni la amare.-Termino.-Matrimonio arreglado, yo era vampiro… en fin, vamos que la acabe en un santiamén, solo tuvimos dos hijos y murió.-  
-¿De que murió?-Kallen abrió por completo la puerta, entrando y colocándose de la misma manera que ellos dos.

Cc y Lelouch la miraron con curiosidad, después se vieron entre ambos y al final, Lelouch siguió con su historia. Al parecer su vida era muy interesante.

-Pues, solo les diré que yo era demasiado para ella. Con el tiempo, su cuerpo se fue haciendo mas débil, hasta que falleció.-  
-¿A que te refieres con eso?-Cuestiono Kallen.  
-Ah, pues… ¿Quieres pasar una noche conmigo? Así lo sabrás.-  
-¡¡MUERETE!!-La chica se puso de pie de golpe, alzando un puño en muestra de querer golpearlo.  
-Kallen, tranquilízate…-Murmuro.-Suzaku te hace bromas similares…-  
-¡Pues si, Cc! ¡¡PERO ES SUZAKU!!-  
-Wow, sabia que te morías por el, pero…-  
-¡YO NO ME MUERO POR NADIE!-  
-Ren-chan…-

Ambos se quedaron viendo, en silencio. La puerta se cerro de golpe, asustando a la pelirroja que callo al suelo sentada. Los otros dos se carcajearon discretamente, la otra les miro con recelo, mas no dijo nada. Lo único que atino a hacer es tallarse un poco el trasero y acomodar su cabello. Su peineta. Un suspiro se escucho de ella y volvió a ponerse en la postura de antes. Lelouch la miro con diversión burlona y Cc le acomodo un poco mejor el flequillo travieso que se salía de su lugar.

-Co-continua…-Dijo la pelirroja abochornada.  
-Aja.-Contesto.-Cuando ella murió, me retire a mi casa y mis hijos gobernaron, así descendió hasta estas fechas.-  
-Woow… Entonces, ¿Fuiste emperador de Britannia?-Cuestiono Cc.  
-Sip.-Dedo índice en alto.-Tres veces, y nadie se dio cuenta…-Termino.-Aunque, después me aburrí y por eso decidí tener hijos de verdad…-  
-Oye, ¿Cómo le hiciste?-Cuestiono Kallen.-Es decir, los vampiros no pueden tener hijos…-  
-Si, si podemos…-Contesto.-Solo con humanos, pero podemos.-Termino.-Escucha, ¿Por qué crees que dije que mi mujer no me soporto? No fue que no me amara o no le gustase, sucede que simplemente no lo aguanto. Era demasiado para una mujer debilucha como ella…-  
-Mínimo tenle respeto, ¿No?-La pelirroja lo miro con rabia.  
-Hey, han pasado tantos años…-Sentencio.-Y ya dije que nuca la ame.-Termino.

Ambas lo miraron con duda, y después se vieron entre ellas, como si se preguntaran si pensaban una igual que la otra sobre la situación. De repente, Lelouch empezó a reírse sin quitar su mirada de Kallen. Elizabeth le observo curiosa y entonces recordó. El vampiro podía leer mentes, seguramente lo que Kallen pensaba se le hacia muy gracioso.

-No, Kallen.-Dijo de repente Lelouch, ella volteo a verle.-No soy ningún ninfomano, ni depravado.-Agrego.-Además, no eres mi tipo. Me gustan las mujeres de cabello largo, porque me encanta jugar con el cabello y mas cuando huele delicioso…-  
-¿Tu…?-Murmuro.-_¿Leyó mi mente o que?-  
_-Si, Kallen. Leí tu mente.-Contesto a la pregunta que la chica se había hecho en su interior.-Y no, no te estoy mintiendo.-Aseguro después de escuchar sus pensamientos.-¿Eh? Desde que soy vampiro lo tengo.-Lelouch contesto a lo que Kallen se pregunto en la cabeza.-¿eh? Pequeñita, ¿Verdad que tu ya lo sabias?-  
-¿Ah? Si, a mi no me metan en sus broncas, eso si…-  
-Nadie te esta metiendo, pequeñita…-

Descaradamente, como ya era costumbre en esa casa, Lelouch acerco su rostro al de una pasmada Cc con toda la intención de tomar sus labios. Pero la peliverde fue rápida y acomodo el cabello del moreno para distraerlo de su objetivo. Kallen celebró en su interior y Lelouch le envió una mirada tajante, ella solo se limito a enarcar sus cejas y decir en su mente un hermoso _las cosas como son. _Molesto Lelouch regreso a su lugar, mientras Elizabeth se reía interiormente, aunque una linda sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Lelouch las miro a ambas.

-¿Algo mas?-Cuestiono con una venilla resaltando en su cien.  
-¿Tu que dices, Cc?-Le pregunto Kallen, volteando a verla.  
-¿Eh? Pues…-Empezó a decir con aires de misterio. El cuerpo de Lelouch se estremeció al oír la risa de ambas mujeres frente a el.-¿Qué clase de _familia _tienes?-  
-¿Fa-familia?-Recordó rápidamente la voz de hace tres días y a sus dollys, las escandalosas.-Eh, eh… Pues… Tengo una hermana, jeje.-Dijo nerviosamente, ambas le miraron curiosas.-No me vean así…-  
-¿Por qué tan nervioso, Lelouch-sama?-Dijo burlonamente Kallen.  
-Ah…-Y se quedo en blanco.-Eso… Solo tengo una hermana y… ella tiene a su doll… que es su marido…-Termino.  
-Ósea, tienes una hermana y un cuñado.-Sentencio Cc.  
-¿Apoco tu no tienes dollys?-Kallen le dio _en la torre. _  
-Ah, pues…-Se mostró un poco mas nervioso.-Si, tengo una… s-  
-¿Una… s?-Dijeron las mujeres al unísono.-¿Y eso que es?-  
-¡¡Que tengo unas!!-  
-Wow, ¿Cuántas tienes?-Hablo Kallen, Cc permaneció callada.  
-Dos, solo dos….-Contesto molesto, arto del tema.  
-¿Y es verdad que también las usan de juguetes sexuales, además de alimento y compañía?-Kallen hablo rápido y emocionada, con un brillo de alegría en los ojos.  
-¿Eh? ¿Juguetes…? Pues… Las Dollys y Dolls son nuestro alimento, para no estar jodiendo tantos humanos.-Explico.-Y si, son nuestra compañía en la vida eterna, pero… Eso de juguetes sexuales, no lo son exactamente.-Kallen se desilusiono.-Pero por lo general, lo son.-  
-¿Y las tuyas lo son?-Su impaciencia regreso de golpe.  
-Pues…-Se rasco detrás de la nuca.-S-si…-  
-¡Akya!-Exclamo Kallen contenta.-¿Y como son tus Dollys? ¿Son bonitas? ¿Son japonesas? ¿Tal vez Britanianas? ¿O de donde son? ¿Qué edad tenían cuando las transformaste?-Soltó el montón de preguntas.-Dime, dime, dime.-

Y con cada _dime _pronunciado, Kallen se le acerco cada vez mas al rostro, hasta hacer que el chico se sentara, pero ella hizo lo mismo. A Lelouch se le resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca, sin poder creer que la pelirroja frente a el fuera Kallen Stadfeld. Una sonrisa fetichista adorno su divino rostro y prosiguió a contestar sus dudas.

-Ah, pues… Milly es la mas grande en años vampiricos, porque a ambas las transforme de la misma edad humana.-Contesto.-Mira, ella es rubia, alta de ojos azules y es bellísima.-Kallen estaba fascinada con las palabras del vampiro presente.-Las dos son británicas.-Agrego.-Y Shirley es la menor en años vampiricos. Ella es un poco mas baja que Milly y es de cabello marrón, aunque se ve naranja.-Sentencio.-Además, tiene ojos verdes y es un poco… celosa.-  
-¿Es celosa? En serio, wow…-  
-Ah, pero… también es muy revoltosa y berrinchuda, no le gusta obedecerme.-Kallen se lo quedo viendo.-Pero Milly es de gran ayuda entonces. Shirley se aferra mucho a su vida humana y su amor enfermizo por mi.-  
-¿Apoco si esta enamorada de ti?-  
-Si… De hecho, ella es Dolly de otro vampiro, pero me siguió a mi.-Le comento.-Ah, yo no la transforme. Pero me siguió y tuve que aceptarla…-  
-Por lo que veo, no amas a esa Dolly…-Kallen sintió lo que la vampiresa.  
-¿eh? No… No amo a ninguna de mis Dollys, solo a mi hermana.-Contesto.-A mi dollys, las quiero de una forma diferente al amor.-Contesto.-Ellas son como si fueran mis hijas, nada mas…-  
-Pero…-

Y Kallen siguió platicando con Lelouch sobre las dollys y sus funciones. Elizabeth se había puesto de pie y se había marchado a lavar la ropa de su amigo Suzaku y la del vampiro. Para cuando los otros se percataron de que la chica se había ido, la ropa del vampiro ya estaba tendida en el tendedero y Kallen recordó su salida con Gino. Corrió a su habitación a encerrarse en el baño, para poder arreglarse como debía de ser. Lelouch se río de ella, sintiendo que le agradaba aunque sea un poco, Kallen pensaba lo mismo mientras se lavaba los dientes.

-Por cierto…-Dijo a la nada, lavándose los dientes frente al espejo del baño.-No me había dado cuenta, pero Lelouch es muy guapo…-Hablo con el sepillo de dientes entre la boca y se sonrojo.-¡Que idioteces digo!-Y escupió rápidamente, reprochándose a si misma.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Ya regreso!-Y la puerta de la casa se cerro de golpe.

Elizabeth suspiro abiertamente cuando su amiga se retiro. Se quedo viendo el agua entre la cubeta donde remojaba los calcetines malolientes de Suzaku y la imagen del castaño apareció en su mente, reflejándose en el agua según ella. Sacudió su cabeza, tallando una vez mas las prendas, ahora apareció la imagen de su novio. Dio un respingo, tenia días sin saber de el y ni siquiera había sido para mandarle un mensaje… Pero el tampoco lo había hecho, así que _estaban a mano_. Se dio de golpes mentales en la cabeza por pensar semejante cosa y siguió tallando.

-Te ves muy cansada, Cc.-

Abrió los ojos un poco mas y volteo hacia el umbral de la puerta. Parado gallardamente y orgulloso, se postraba ante ella la figura de Suzaku con una sonrisa honesta y fresca, digna de el. La peliverde le regreso el gesto y sacó sus manos del agua, secándolas con una toalla que estaba cerca de donde estaba. Suzaku camino hacia la ropa tendida y reviso como estaban, descolgando las que ya estaban listas.

-No te esperaba en casa tan temprano.-Dijo Cc, votando el agua donde estaban las calcetas.  
-Lo sé.-Contesto de forma tranquila.-Sucede que hoy me escape del trabajo, la verdad…-  
-¿Y eso?-Ahora metió las prendas en la lavadora.  
-Pues…-

La chica oyó lo que el castaño le decía mientras programaba el aparato para lavar. Sus ojos se posaron en la parte de adentro de la casa y casi pierde el equilibrio cuando vio a su vampirico amigo tomar una rebanada de pastel de chocolate del refrigerador de la casa, como si no hubiera notado la presencia de Suzaku en el hogar. Lelouch volteo a verla con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Elizabeth lo miro con odio. Le hizo señas de que se fuera y el muchacho empezó a reírse discretamente y casi sin hacer un solo ruido, se dio la vuelta y desapareció velozmente de la vista de la peliverde. Cc se quedo en blanco, en verdad ese chico la impresionaba bastante. Luego lo mataría.

-¿Sucede algo?-Murmuro Suzaku al no recibir algún comentario de su amiga.  
-¿Eh? No, solo me quede pensando en Kallen y Gino.-Se escuso rápidamente.-¿No te parece que hacen buena pareja? Creo que Gino en verdad le ofrece una buena oportunidad a Ren-chan.-  
-… Si, es verdad.-Contesto amargamente.-Pero Kallen es muy obstinada y gruñona, así que necesita de un **hombre** que le imponga retos y la haga reír a carcajadas.-Dijo rápidamente y con cierta molestia en su voz.  
-…-Cc se volteo a verlo rápidamente.-Pero Gino es muy simpático y optimista, además de que…-  
-Kallen no quiere a un _niño lindo _que le regale flores y haga chistosadas sonsas como Gino.-Dijo volteándose con la ropa limpia.-Quiere a un _**verdadero hombre **_que la complazca y sea fuerte, **como yo**.-

Suzaku se quedo mudo y tieso en la sala de la casa. Cc se lo quedo viendo parpadeando varias veces. Lelouch se estaba muriendo de la risa en la parte de arriba de la casa, oyendo complacido la plática entre los humanos.

-Has de cuenta que jamás oíste lo ultimo, ¿si?-  
-Trato hecho.-

Lelouch se voto de la risa, Cc pudo escucharlo de repente. Suzaku se volteo y ella tuvo que poner una mano en su boca, fingiendo reírse y soltando una carcajada estúpida al aire para ocultar las del inquilino secreto. Suzaku parpadeo varias veces mirándola incrédulo.

-¡¡No te burles de mi!!-Sentencio.  
-Es que es imposible no hacerlo.-Agradeció que Suzaku fuera muy inocente en ese aspecto.-Eres **TAN **celoso que no se puede evitar, hombre…-  
-Bueno, tal vez un poco.-

El castaño se sentó en el mueble de golpe, Elizabeth lo miro con ojos maternales. Se veía tan cansado, que le dio ternura extrema. Suspiro y se acerco a él, agachándose a la altura de sus piernas. Suzaku trago saliva y sudo frío al ver ala chica, pero ella ni se inmuto. Es mas, ni lo noto. Tomo entre sus manos una de las botas negras que traía puestas y la saco con algo de dificultad, hizo lo mismo con la otra. Suzaku parpadeo un par de veces sin decir palabra alguna, Lelouch también parpadeo varias veces sin entender a su protectora.

-¿Qué tanto hicieron hoy? Te ves totalmente agotado, Suzaku.-Comento sacando los calcetines del chico.  
-Pues…-Rememoro su loca mañana.-Primero, nos obligaron a hacer una formación babosa solo porque al príncipe Clovis se le ocurrió venir a tomar el te.-Dijo jugando con un mechón de su cabello.-Después, hicimos como una especie de carrera de caballos, igual cortesía de Clovis-sama y sus ocurrencias.-Continuo.-Me mandaron a la caballeriza con el lunático de Orange y casi me mata a aspadazos, así que tuve que desenfundar y darle en su madre como se lo tiene bien merecido…-  
-Y entonces Gino te regaño.-Concluyo.  
-Sorpresivamente, no.-La corrigió.-Hoy ni se digno a aparecerse.-Dijo una vez que la chica se sentó a su lado.-Anya dice que lo retendrán por eso, ojala y lo hagan…-  
-Suzaku, esta mal desear el mal ajeno…-  
-¿Crees que me importa? Es a Gino a quien le ira mal, así que esta bien…-  
-Suzaku…-  
-Elizabeth…-Se burlo de ella.

El castaño empezó a reírse cuando hayo la mirada de pocos amigos de la mujer de verde cabello. Ella solo se limito a sonreír vencida y le dio un suave golpe a puño cerrado en uno de los hombros. Lelouch los observo desde su escondite en la parte de arriba y una sonrisa conformista se dibujo en sus labios. Así pues, el vampiro apuesto se encerró silencioso en la recamara de la chica que le cuidaba.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	6. Mybe

**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es un Universo Alterno de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de _**Code Geass**_ y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo XD. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, pero los primeros cinco no contienen nada serio, al momento; ya que a penas estoy explicando mas o menos como es el asunto con los personajes y etc. Lemmon, sangre, tripas por todas partes, enredos amorosos marca Shakespeare y Televisa… En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos XD…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Estudio Sunrise y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí sin de sus respectivos dueños.

**Dedicatoria: **A Lia-san, una muy querida amiga nwn. Lelouch Onii-chan a quien quiero muchísimo; a mis "padres" Nagihiko & Rima XD… A las locas de Paje (ah! Y Carmen XDD)… Obvio a Zero, Ichisairu y a Mizore, quien me ayudo a inspirarme para este fic desde el principio XD. Una dedicatoria especial para este capitulo, se la doy a la chica que todos los días en el msn me exige continuar el fanfic XD, muchas gracias por leerme y tenerme paciencia XD (Tu sabes quien eres, amiga nxn)…

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama! **  
Estoy… Muy apenada por el terrible retraso que sufrió la historia, debido a mi bajón de inspiración. Soy una chica terriblemente sentimental, llorona y algo ilusa. Así que me lastiman fácilmente. No estoy aquí para hablar de mi vida privada, así que no diré nada más. Espero que puedan perdonarme por el retraso y les prometo que en estas semanas actualizare con más frecuencia y que poco a poco lograre terminar la historia. Pasando al capitulo de hoy, solo les diré que no es tan extraño como los anteriores. De hecho, es muy ameno y esta un poco corto (Bueno, al menos eso sentí yo). La cita de Gino y Kallen es un poco… rara. Pero me agrado. En cuanto a Suzaku XD… Bien, me base en "alguien" a quien quiero mucho y se que esta leyendo esto XD… Casualmente, cuando le conocí, le decíamos Suzaku. En fin, espero que este capitulo les agrada. En el próximo capitulo… Volvemos a las andadas XD **¡Ja ne! **

* * *

**Live Me  
-Code Geass Alternative Tribute-  
Chapter VI.- Mybe **

Miro su reloj cuando llego al lugar acordado. Aun faltaban cinco minutos para la hora pactada, pero quería que todo fuera perfecto. De repente, dentro de la multitud, reconoció una linda cabellera pelirroja resaltar por ahí. No todos los días vez a alguien con ese color de cabello. Una sonrisa idiota adorno sus labios y se apresuro a sorprender a su compañera de trabajo, pero ella, como siempre, estaba en guardia y no logro su cometido. Saludo normal, todo común. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que ese pantalón de mezclilla era perfecto con esa blusa de tirantes rosado pálido y la camisa de un rosa mas intenso sobre ella. Finalmente, la invito a tomar su brazo y caminar por la plaza donde se encontraban. Vacaciones, las amaba. Era la única época del año donde podían comportarse como lo que eran: Adolescentes. Con sus defectos y virtudes, sus rebeldías y esas cosas. En fin, ese día seria maravilloso y el, Gino Weinberg, se encargaría de ello.

-¿Primero al cine y después a la pista? ¿O prefieres al revés?-Cuestiono amenizando mas el ambiente.  
-¿La pista? ¿Te refieres a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo?-  
-Ah.-Dijo en afirmación.-¿Sabes patinar, verdad?-  
-¡¡CLARO!!-Contesto efusivamente, con emoción en todas partes.-¡Primero a la pista!-  
-Jejeje. ¡Tus deseos son ordenes!-

Y así, Kallen Stadfled, cambio su mentalidad de ese día por una mas positiva. El rubio a su lado la soltó del amable agarre y tomo su mano firmemente, atrayéndola con el en su correr por la plaza. Sonrió dulcemente, sintiéndose una niña pequeña otra vez, corriendo a su compás sin soltar su mano. Al contrario la tomo más fuerte. Como si no quisiera separarse nunca de el.

* * *

Sus ojos color lila se centraron en la imagen frente a ellos. La chica parecía alegre, llena de vida. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se coloco en sus labios. Se dio de golpes en la cabeza mentalmente; poco a poco se iba encariñando con ese par de niñas humanas que le cuidaban de alguna manera u otra. Incluso le estaba teniendo cierto aprecio al caballero que no conocía de frente, pero notaba su buen corazón y su alocado carácter. De repente, se hayo a si mismo pensando como humano y su mirada se torno un tanto melancólica. Nunca nació como humano, pero creció y fue educado como uno, a pesar de ser vampiro y tomar sangre humana. Era lo único. De ahí en fuera, su educación y principios lo orillaban a no matar humanos a lo animal como otros camaradas de su misma especie. Y entonces pego un respingo; justo cuando sintió algo calido posarse en su fría piel. Volteo su mirada y se ayo con las orbes enormes de color ámbar de la chica a la que estaba aprendiendo a amar.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Cuestiono la chica a su lado que había abrazado su brazo con el propio.  
-No, pero…-Volvió su rostro a donde estaba mirando con anterioridad.-Mira aya.-Le indico.

Cc se asomo para ver lo que su amigo vampiro observaba con detenimiento. Alegre, llena de entusiasmo y emoción, Kallen patinaba de la mano de Gino en la pista de hielo más grande de la ciudad cercana al pueblo. La chica sonrió un poco, sintiendo alivio al ver que su amiga se divertía. El vampiro la miro discretamente, deleitándose con su sonrisa. Lo calido del contacto de su suave piel con la suya totalmente muerta era increíble y estaba a punto de volverlo loco. En verdad, esa humana misteriosa tenía la capacidad de volverlo un maniaco por ella. Tenia que admitir, que estar herido de gravedad era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en su monótona vida.

-Bueno…-Ella hablo, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento momentáneo.-Vamos a comprarte un poco de ropa.-Comento, el parpadeo un par de veces.  
-¿Ropa para mi?-Cuestiono.  
-Si.-Contesto obviando esa aparte.-Suzaku puede darse cuenta de que su ropa desaparece y aparece tendida en el patio. No es tan burro… Solo con Kallen y las mujeres pelirrojas.-Lelouch volvió a parpadear un poco mas.-No pongas esa cara. Anda, vamos…-

Ambos empezaron a caminar. Lelouch admiro lo que traía en su brazo libre. Por primera vez en su estadía en casa de Elizabeth, había salido a la luz del día. Llevaba en su brazo varias bolsas pertenecientes a la chica. Era fin de semana de quincena, por lo tanto era día de compras. Con Suzaku trabajando y Kallen en una cita, Lelouch era un buen ayudante en su travesía por los centros comerciales. Cada determinado tiempo, le gustaba cambiar de guardarropa. Y, hasta cierto punto, Lelouch era inocente y podía "usarlo" para sus planes "maquiavélicos". Además, quería comprarle un poco de ropa a el. Fue entonces que algo le vino a la mente y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se encogía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas te quedaras en mi casa?-Escondió sus ojos bajo su flequillo.  
-…-No contesto. La verdad era que ya estaba perfectamente bien… Pero, la razón de su mudes era que ella le había rechazado elegantemente.-¿Me corres?-  
-¿Quieres irte?-

Un silencio algo incomodo se formo entre ambos. Cc detuvo su caminar y el moreno tuvo que seguirla. Deshizo amablemente el agarre y se coloco frente a ella, para poder sentirse mas cómodo en su hablar. Elizabeth bajo la mirada, no queriéndolo ver de frente.

-No.-Contesto de repente, ella volteo a verle.-¿Tu?-  
-Tampoco…-Dijo en un murmullo.-Pero… Suzaku…-  
-¿Me quieres?-Cuestiono.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par. No se esperaba esa pregunta tan repentina. ¿Quién podía llegar a querer a alguien en tan solo una semana y media? Volteo a verlo lentamente, con impresión tatuada en el rostro. Lelouch le miraba seriamente, iba en serio. MUY en serio. Trago saliva, esa pregunta era un poco difícil para ella. Para ella, que siempre había estado sola.

-Cc, tu no estas sola.-

Y, para ella, el tiempo se detuvo. Mínimamente la gente a su alrededor no le importo en lo absoluto. Abrió los ojos más, si es que eso era humanamente posible. No podía creer lo que le acaba de decir. ¿Finalmente había podido leer su mente? No, algo en sus ojos violáceos le indico que era de corazón, que simplemente había sabido como se sentía. El realmente sentía algo por ella. Y no era lastima, tampoco era tristeza, ni vergüenza. ¿Qué cosa era? Incluso, estaba segura de ello, era algo totalmente diferente a lo que sus amigos o Mao le transmitían con su mirada. ¿Hambre? A el le impacientaba su sangre. ¿Deseo? Siempre había tenido ciertos problemas con algunos hombres por su físico. ¿Qué era? No era nada de eso, estaba segura. Bueno, si un poco de todo, pero había algo mas. Algo que predominaba. Se quedo inerte, no sabia que contestarle.

-Cc, ¿Estas bien?-Cuestiono después del terrible silencio.  
-… Ah.-Dijo en afirmación, el otro enarco los ojos arrepintiéndose un poco de sus palabras.  
-Pequeña, yo…-

Y entonces callo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente. Calido, Sueve. Los labios de Elizabeth se habían posado por sobre los suyos sin previo aviso y no supo como reaccionar. Fue un pequeño beso fugaz, casi ni lo pudo gozar del todo. No alcanzo ni a cerrar los ojos. Pero ella se había separado de el, con la mirada un poco baja y una semisonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Entonces, entendió la respuesta. Y ya no dijo nada, porque no era necesario. Se avergonzó un poco y se percato de un par de vistas posadas sobre ellos, así que se apresuro a volver a la posición de antes y ambos caminaron en silencio lo mas rápido que pudieron, algo avergonzados. Una sonrisa de completo placer apareció en los labios del vampiro.

* * *

Miedo, terror, pavor. Eran solo un poco de lo que sentían todos los caballeros que tenían la desgracia de apreciar el entrenamiento que Kururugi Suzaku estaba tomando en ese instante. Anyah y compañía parpadearon más de seis o siete veces, observando con impresión a Suzaku practicar su puntería con un muñeco de ensayo con peluca rubia y un letrero con la escritura "Gino" en color rojo. Parecía sangre. La pelirosa trago saliva, imaginando la ira de Suzaku en ese instante. Ah, no había gente alrededor de Suzaku en un radio de mínimo tres kilómetros cuadrados. Y entonces el muy valiente –O muy estúpido, valga la redundancia.- Rivalz Cardemonde se acerco a su amigo del colegio con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro. Así era el. Fresco como lechuga, sin temerle a prácticamente nada, mas que a la patada voladora de Kallen y los gritos esquizofrénicos de Lloyd cuando algo no salía del todo bien. Que era muy seguido. Bien, no eran exactamente el mejor departamento de defensa, pero ahí iban… Bueno, eso creían. Pero el caso aquí era que Rivalz ya estaba justo al lado de Suzaku, el cual no dejaba de dispararle al pobre muñeco que no tenia la culpa de absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué quieres?-Soltó Suzaku ignorándolo por completo.  
-Suzaku, se ve que estas de muy mal humor el dia de hoy.-  
-Si, bueno… No estoy para monólogos estúpidos en este Fanfiction, ¿De acuerdo? Me pagan una miseria para lo mucho que esta niña me hace sufrir…-  
-Bueno, ya…-El de cabello azul marino le palmeo el hombro, sin entender los delirios de su compañero (Y conste que no les pago una miseria, como Kururugi-kun dijo…).-¿Qué crees? Hoy hay fiesta de ex alumnos de Ashford y quieren que estés ahí… con Kallen.-

¡Un metro! ¡NO! ¡CINCO! ¡C-I-N-C-O! ¡Cinco, damas y caballeros! Kururugi Suzaku golpeo con todas sus fuerzas –e ira- a su pobre amigo que solo intentaba entablar una buena charla, y este tipo voló por los aires y callo 5 metros lejos del castaño. Los compañeros, no muy trabajadores, de Suzaku aplaudieron por la Azaña de su superior. El Teniente de esa bola de flojos tenia los ojos bien ardidos y una mirada asesina capaz de todo, a eso vamos a agregarle esa buena bien resaltada en su frente. El miedo y el terror, la angustia y el cuchicheo. Todo se sentía en esa área de entrenamiento de ese sábado por la tarde.

-¡MUERE Y VETE AL PUTO Y JODIDO INFIERNO, RIVALZ!-

Anya y etcéteras jurarían que Suzaku hasta colmillos y cuernos tenia en esos momentos, tal vez alguien vio por ahí una colilla y unas lindas alas negras. Los militares reían y los turistas tomaban fotos de lo bien entrenados que estaban los soldados Britannianos, Charles debía darle un buen aumento a Suzaku por ello. Una gran energía negativa incendiada avanzaba por el campo a paso veloz y atemorizante, bueno sabemos que se trata de Suzaku y su furia. Su mente no cavilaba otra cosa mas que: GINO I WANT TO KILL YOU. GINO IS THE BEST STUPID IN THE WORLD; AND I WANT TO KILL HIM. I LIKE KILLIG GINO EVERYDAY AND FOREVER. Bien, su mente no era exactamente la mas sana en ese momento. Además también pasaba por ahí una forma de vengarse, no solo de Gino, si no también de Kallen por su _traición. _Y fue entonces cuando vio a Nina acudir al cuidado de su querido novio Rivalz y supo la respuesta: Euphemia.

-¡Nina!-

La pobre muchachita de lentes tembló al oír su nombre en la voz de ese temido caballero –Solo cuando ese tipo de cosas pasaban, si no… Solo era el Teniente Kururugi con su obsesión por las mujeres pelirrojas.-. Trago saliva y no tuvo mas opción mas que ponerse de pie, ayudando a Rivalz, mientras el castaño se acercaba mas y mas rápido con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Nina, ¿Esta Euphemia en su oficina?-  
.¿Eh? Si, esta con Clovis-sama…-  
-¡PERFECTO!-

Y lo único que se vio de Suzaku fue la nube de polvo que dejo cuando corrió a toda velocidad hacia el palacio.

* * *

De repente, acabo siendo abrazada por Gino mientras miraban embobadamente la película, tal vez Gino no tanto, pues tuvo las neuronas -y hormonas.- suficientes para abrazarla justo en el momento en que se asusto un poco por la feas cucarachas alienígenas que salían en esa película que le parecía tan interesante. Seguramente a Suzaku le gustaría esa película. Era su tipo. Cucarachas alienígenas que por "x" o "y" razón su nave se queda varada en el cielo de la Tierra, una película tipo documental. A Suzaku le encantara, seguro. De repente se encontró a si misma imaginándose la sonrisa perfecta de su japonés compañero de casa. Sus dientes blancos y perfectos, el sonrojo divino en sus mejillas en contraste con su atractiva piel morena, los ojos esmeralda iluminados con esa alegría tan suya y como sus carnosos y rojos labios masculinos se curveaban hasta formar ese arco perfecto que era su sonrisa. Se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de cómo había pensando en Suzaku en ese instante, con Gino a su lado abrazándola. Dios.

-Kallen.-

Y ella de tonta lo volteo a ver. Gino junto sus labios con los de la pelirroja que no pudo ni reaccionar, solo se quedo estática esperando a que el rubio británico se le quitara de encima y la dejara respirar como un humano normal. Gino la observo después del beso con una sonrisa traviesa y Kallen rio con nerviosismo y volteo lentamente su cabeza sin asimilar lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando antes de eso? Ah, si… Suzaku sonreía como un ángel y sus besos eran los de un demonio lujurioso. ¡AH! Se puso horriblemente sonrojada, tan roja como tomate y el idiota de Gino pensó que se trataba por lo _suyo_. Kallen se paro con la escusa de ir al baño y corrió a toda velocidad hacia este. Gino parpadeo un par de veces.

* * *

-¿Que acabas de decir, Suzaku-kun?-

Suzaku miro a los príncipes Britannianos que ese dia se había reunido. Desde Sneizel hasta Euphemia. La mirada de decisión en su rostro les indico a todos que hablaba en serio. Sneizel se puso de pie y se apresuro hacia el, aplaudiendo de forma encantadora. Lo abrazo orgullosamente y cuando se separo de el, pudo ver que el resto de los nobles hacían fila para decirle algo o repetir la acción. Estaba algo aturdido y de repente se percato de lo que había hecho. Elizabeth y su tierna sonrisa que casi nunca veía pasaron por su mente en ese momento, pero.. La Ira pudo mas que su amor por ella y finalmente se sintió orgulloso de si mismo y su destreza como lo que siempre había querido ser: Un Verdadero Caballero.

-Suzaku-kun, sabia que dirías que si ala propuesta. ¡Estoy muy feliz!-Euphie corrió a abrazarlo y felicitarlo por su sabia decisión.-Hare hasta lo imposible por lograr que no tengas que hacer la prueba de fidelidad, te lo prometo.-Dijo guiñándole el ojo en un murmullo.  
-Euphie…-Murmuro confundido, pero le fugaz beso que la pelirosa le dio en los labios lo dejo extasiado y se dedico solo a disfrutar su gran momento.  
-Estoy seguro de que serás un gran ejemplar en la orden, Kururugi-Fukutaichou.-Apunto muy seguro de si mismo Sneizel.-Cuentas con mi apoyo en el consejo.-  
-Sabes que conmigo también, Suzaku-kun.-Le recordó Euphemia.

El consejo se conformaba de 18 personajes, tenia en esos momentos a dos en el bolsillo. Y sabia como ganarse mas de la mitad, pero debía de ser muy precavido, no quería verse obvio… Además, en esos momentos, si deseaba pelear contra Kallen. De verdad lo anhelaba. El y esa zorra salvaje en el capo de batalla en una lucha verdadera po su vida. Subiría de rango, tendría el mejor servicio medido para su querida Elizabeth y a partir de ese momento nada mas que eso le importaba...

… Hasta que su mente le recordó como una alarmita que Rivalz había mencionado una fiesta y ahora Euphie lo invitaba formalmente. Bien, una fiesta en ese día tan… estresante. Genial, iría. De camino haya, le escribió un mensaje de texto a la peliverde que ni se digno a contestarle, estaba mas ocupada acomodando la nueva habitación de su amigo vampírico –Que era la de ella, pero ahora también era la de Lelouch.-…

_**To be Continued…**_


	7. A man ¡In the shower!

**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es un Universo Alterno de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de _**Code Geass**_ y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo XD. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, pero los primeros cinco no contienen nada serio, al momento; ya que a penas estoy explicando mas o menos como es el asunto con los personajes y etc. Lemmon, sangre, tripas por todas partes, enredos amorosos marca Shakespeare y Televisa… En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos XD…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Estudio Sunrise y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí sin de sus respectivos dueños.

**Dedicatoria: **Con muchos cariño a mis lectores que me soportan los atrasos y abandonos que este pobre Fanfiction ha sufrido desde el inicio. A mis amigos del colegio: Alex (Nagi), Jahi (Rima), Alexa (Risa), Carmen (Nobu), Jennifer (Jenni), Víctor (Wichy), Priscilla (Priis), Laura (Yuukari), etc. Sepan que los quiero muchísimo. A mi amada familia de Roll: Moka kaa-chan, Ikuto too-chan, Lulu Oniichama, Lulu Onii-sama, Shion geme-chan, Satoko cuñis, Akihime culis, Tadashi Nii-sama, Sky hijito-chan, Utau hijita-chan, Amuto hijita, Amu hijita-chii, Jack Hijo-san, Hinata Nee-chan, etc. A mi amiga del msn que perdí XD, por favor amiga que siempre me obliga a terminar los capítulos, déjame tu msn en un Review o MP. Cambie mi msn y perdí el otro (lo Hackearon), así que necesito tu msn de nuevo T-T…

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama! **  
Hay que decir que era justo y necesario que al menos en una vil libreta escribiera los capítulos siguientes de la historia hasta el día en que recuperase el Internet. Bueno, pues es por eso que ahora esta aquí con ustedes el séptimo capitulo de su favovampirica historia XD. Okey, eso estuvo bien estúpido. Pues en este capitulo, volvemos a las andadas del lime con el Suzallen que tanto me gusta y el OoC de Lelouch x Cc que he puesto por aquí, pero… Yo pienso que ellos dos son así de dulces en solitario. Recuerden que a mi nadie me saca de la cabeza que en Code Geass Lelouch y Cc eran mas que obvios, para mi que estaban enamorados uno del otro o por lo menos, se atraían muchísimo carnalmente. Es por eso que pienso en muchas posibilidades de que así fueran sus encuentros en solitario XD… Vamos, soy una Fan de esta hermosa pareja, déjenme ser XD… Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y pues, para el próximo… Ya tendremos mas y mas pleitos y vampiresadas XD **¡Ja ne! **

* * *

**Live Me  
-Code Geass**** Alternative Tribute-  
Chapter VII.- A Man… ¡In The Shower!**

Tallaba suavemente la hoja de su espada, incluso podía ver su reflejo en ella. Que sexy era. A decir verdad, sonreía abiertamente, el día anterior –Bueno, la noche.- había dio maravilloso. Y ¿Cómo no hacerlo –el sonreír.-¿ Si esperaba la llegada de cierta pelirroja que, seguramente, ya se había enterado de la _buena nueva. _Oh, la venganza es dulce y hermosa. Ensancho aun más su sonrisa con este pensamiento. Tomo del mango la espada y la blandió con parsimonia, siguiéndola con la verdasea mirada. Finalmente la puso frente a el; y entonces escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. El sonido de los tacones le indicó que el momento que tanto esperaba había llegado. Kallen Stadfeld tarareaba alegremente una canción que reconoció como Vanilla Salt de Yui Horie, mientras se acercaba tranquilamente hacia él con una sonrisa radiante en los labios. Bien, al parecer no sabía de la gran noticia o solo fingía indiferencia por orgullo. Kururugi Suzaku siguió dándole la espalda y entonces ella apoyo su brazo en un hombro de el mientras seguía con su tararear y miraba como su superior le daba mantenimiento a su espada.

-Estas muy feliz…-Comento el castaño.  
-¿Tu crees?-Cuestiono, el otro rio en respuesta. Kallen le palmeo el hombro y se sentó en el escritorio frente a él.-Oye…-Suzaku volteo a verla.-Este de…-Estaba algo insegura.-Bueno… ¿Crees que soy sexy?-

Un silencio desesperante se apodero de la habitación, que tremendo. Suzaku, que portaba muy a su estilo el uniforme café, abrió las orbes de par en par; como si estuviera en estado de shock. Kallen se sonrojo un poco y se mordió el labio inferior esperando una respuesta.

-¿Perdón?-  
-Eso.-Dijo.-Ya sabes… ¿Crees que soy sexy? ¿Estoy buena? ¿Antojable? ¿Sensual?-  
-Ya capte, Kallen.-

La pelirroja enarco las cejas, esperando una respuesta. Suzaku se la quedo viendo y le sonrió olvidándose por completo de _su venganza_. Enfundo la espada y la dejo sobre la mesa. Alzo el brazo, dirigiéndolo hacia ella y finalmente le indico que se parara con su ayuda, tomando su mano. Le dio vuelta ante las risas de ambos.

-Kallen.-Dijo y entonces le dio una nalgada estruendosa, la muchacha se quedo perpleja con el acto.-Dime, ¿Eso contesta tu duda?-  
-¡Hay! ¡Estúpido!-Ella se volteo entre sonrojada y divertida, golpeándolo con una fuerte palmada en el hombro. Suzaku también rio, encogiéndose un poco y alejando el rostro del golpe.  
-Oye, tú preguntaste.-Se defendió con diversión.  
-Claro, claro. Aprovechado.-Apunto.

Suzaku la miro divertido con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro, Kallen se sonrojó un poco más notable; pero le regreso la mirada juguetona. El ambiente comenzaba a encenderse.

-¿Porque la pregunta, _mis sexy_?-  
-Nada en especial…-Contesto.-Es que como ayer ya no te vi, pues no viste como me veía cuando Salí con Gino…-

Mal comentario.

-… Claro.-Suzaku le dio la espalda de nuevo y reviso su copa azul.-Fui a una fiesta con Rivalz y etcéteras.-  
-¿Ah?-  
-Por eso no volví a casa, me quede en la suya. Ya era muy noche para salir…Y estaba algo tomado.-  
-¿En serio? ¿Tu tomado? ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no estuve ahí?-  
-Pues ya ves…-  
-¿Y a que se debía?-  
-Reencuentro de generación.-Apunto, ella enarco una ceja.-Le dije a Elizabeth, pero no quiso ir. Dijo que si tu no ibas, ella tampoco…-  
-Ah.-Y bajo la mirada imaginándose el porqué no quiso ir en realidad.

Silencio total.

-Suza…-  
-¿Qué le ves a Gino?-Suzaku detuvo su revisión, interrumpiéndola. Dejo la capa en el escritorio y apoyo las manos en este.  
-¿Eh?-  
-¿Qué hace a Gino digno de ti?-  
-Ah, pues…-Kallen parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestar.-Me… agrada. Es inteligente, sabe lo que quiere, es muy simpático y caballeroso… Es fuerte, audaz y valiente.-Y de repente sonó masa una _fangirl_.-Tiene un porte increíble, un rostro bonito y buena altura, y…-  
-¿¡QUE LO HACE MEJOR QUE YO!?-Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Shock.

-¿Qué…?-  
-¿Te agrada? ¡He vivido toda mi vida contigo! ¿Inteligente? ¡Siempre fui el mejor de la clase después de Nina! ¡Hasta salí, con literalidad, diez veces mejor en el examen teórico antes de entrar al gobierno! ¿Sabe lo que quiere? ¡Por favor! ¡Es Gino de quien hablamos! ¡El idiota que te dijo que no sabía si de verdad estaba enamorado de ti! ¿Simpático y caballeroso? ¡Ese _wey_ es más falso que una moneda de 1000 euros! Más que simpático, es un payaso sin chiste. Y más que caballeroso, es convenenciero ¡Le conviene ser así contigo porque sabe que lo madreo de lo contrario!-Suzaku se volteo a verla.-¿Fuerte? A duras penas y puede con su alama. Todos sabemos que entro en la división por el apellido. ¿Audaz? ¡JA! Permíteme que me ría: _Ja, ja, ja_. ¿Valiente? ¡Le tiene miedo a los ratones! ¡Pero ni Nina le teme a algo tan estúpido!-  
-Suzaku…-  
-Y bien, dime… ¿Qué lo hace mejor que yo?-  
-Ah…-

Los dos se quedaron viendo sin saber que sucedía realmente. ¿Como de estar jugando tan animadamente habían pasado a esto? Stadfeld se sonrojo un poco, Suzaku estaba celoso… Como si ella le gustara o algo por el estilo.

-Al carajo…-

El joven comenzó a caminar hacia ella con rapidez, Kallen se sonrojo mucho mas. Esperaba –ansiosa a decir verdad.- lo que venía, y más. Así que cuando Suzaku la beso, pudo corresponder el beso de forma casi tan pasional como él. Se sentó en el escritorio que era de ella –estaban en la _nunca usada_ oficina de la división de ellos.-y pudo sentir su entrepierna junto a la del castaño que comenzaba a reaccionar con cada rose. Cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Suzaku se aventuraron a su cuello y sus manos se perdieron entre su blusa. Finalmente ella reacciono, y lo separó un poco para quitarse la blusa de tirantes amarillos que llevaba ese día –que seguían de vacaciones, pero aun así Suzaku llevaba el uniforme puesto.-

-Bonito _bra_…-Murmuro el joven.

Kallen se rio del comentario. Era esstraples, color amarillo con rallas azules, holanes del ultimo color y un coqueto moñito azul en la separación de los senos. Suzaku acomodo su cabeza en su pecho y acaricio su espalda al tiempo que buscaba el broche del sostenedor. Kallen se burlo de el mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Adelante, tontito…-

Suzaku se burlo de su mismo y miro el broche del sostén. Lo pensó un poco y finalmente opto por deshacerse del saco del uniforme, Kallen le ayudo a desabrocharse la camisa blanca y así quedo con su fornido pecho al descubierto. Kallen lo observo embelesada. Lo había visto así antes, pero en situaciones y momentos totalmente diferentes. Dirigió sus labios al cuello de su compañero y se quedo acurrucada en su pecho, oyendo el loco palpitar de su corazón mientras su calor corporal le abrazaba de forma amorosa. Sintió los brazos de Suzaku rodearla en un abrazo hasta que una de sus manos acariciaba peligrosamente una de las piernas de ella y subía por el corto short que llevaba puesto, hasta encontrarse con el cierre y botón de este, desasiéndolos.

-Tienes tiempo para detenerme…-

En respuesta, ella beso apresuradamente sus labios. Cerró los ojos como ella y la obligo a pararse, quitándole el short al momento. La acostó suavemente en el escritorio y regreso a devorar su cuello mientras sus manos jugaban con sus pechos, pero…

-¡¡KALLEN!!-

La voz de Gino frustro sus planes, resonando por todo el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina. Buscaba a la pelirroja en cuestión. Kallen reacciono primero, bajándose del escritorio y colocándose rápidamente la ropa, tratando de arreglarse el cabello que se había despeinado un poco. Tomo las prendas del castaño y se las paso ante la mirada perdida del mencionado.

-Suzaku.-Lo llamo, podía escuchar los pasos de Gino por el pasillo.-Vistete bien…-

Y es que el _pobre_ muchacho, cuya _inspiración_ había sido cortada, se estaba mal colocando la camisa blanca; así que la pelirroja tuvo que terminar ayudándolo para que todo estuviera normal. Suzaku estaba en shock. Finalmente, Gino entro encontrando a Kallen viendo distraídamente por la ventana y Suzaku ojeando el periódico local de ese día.

-Ammm… ¿Hola?-  
-¿Eh? Hola, Gino.-Saludo Kallen volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa sonrojada. Suzaku la observo de reojo.  
-Gino, toca la maldita puerta antes de entrar…-  
-Wow, yo también estoy feliz de verte, Suzaku…-  
-Déjalo, hoy esta de enojón…-  
-Ya me percate.-  
-Me largo de aquí…-

Y se puso de pie con toda la intención de irse, pero Kallen se le puso enfrente fingiendo decirle algo sobre Cc; pero Suzaku entendió que se refería a _has de cuenta que eso nunca sucedió_. Y, obviamente, más se enojo; así que aprovechó que Gino miraba el periódico de espaldas a ellos y la beso fuertemente, casi a la fuerza.

-No me puedes dejar así.-Dijo con enojo.-Esta… Esta ni creas que te la perdono.-

Y se fue. Portazo familiar cuando abandono el lugar.

* * *

Lelouch miro la ropa recién acomodada en el cajón designado como _suyo_. Su vista se perdió en ello, percatándose de cómo poco a poco se ganaba un lugar propio en esa casa y en el corazón de ambas jovencitas; sobre todo de la peliverde que lo volvió un masoquista… Se sentía humano. Bajo ligeramente la mirada. La sensación, el sentimiento le agradaba. Sentía una paz, una angustia y una inquietud que no saboreaba desde hace mucho. Y entonces sintió algo cálido en su mejilla. Volteo a ver y se encontró con la mirada amorosa de la humana que lo enloquecía. Sonrió radiantemente con su visión. Su rostro se ilumino, se lleno de una armonía inigualable y hasta su mirada cambio de fría a cálida. Esa mujer, se había convertido en tan poco tiempo en su todo y nada, y no se arrepentía de ello, jamás lo haría.

-Suzaku no debe tardar en venir, Kallen me aviso.- Comento.- Así que báñate de una buena vez, ¿Si? Como la tubería se tapo en mi baño, tendrás que usar el de el. Kallen no deja que entres en su recamara. Además, quiero aprovechar para guardar la ropa limpia de el, así no se dará cuenta de nuestra travesura.-  
-Esta bien.-Le sonrió dulcemente.-Pero…-  
-¿Pero…?-Lo miro con curiosidad.  
-Ya no… me gusta esconderme de el como si fuera un criminal.-Tomo las manos de Cc y jugo con ellas amablemente.-No se… No me agrada…-  
-… Lelouch.-El joven volteo a verla al instante.-Esta ahora es tu casa.-

Abrió los ojos de paren par. Su corazón que creía muerto e inexistente, se acelero como nunca_. Doki-doki_, decían los onces. El palpitar de su corazón le hizo ver que aun tenía algo de humanidad. Se sintió querido, se sintió amado. Y entonces, no pudo más y lo dejo escapar. Junto sus labios a los de su protectora, sintiendo como ella correspondía sus acciones. Coloco una mano en su mejilla y profundizo el beso. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía nada al besar a alguien, hoy se sentía _realizado_. Su lengua pidió permiso de entrar en la de su acompañante, y esta le dio el paso. Exploro ese manjar con demora y delicadeza, prolongando el beso. Finalmente dejo descansar a la muchacha, pero ella regreso a al carga y lo beso con la misma ternura de antes. Ahora fue Cc la que exploro la boca del vampiro. Sus lenguas se encontraron y jugaron hasta que se quedaban sin oxigeno.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre…-

Y ella se abrazo a el, Lelouch la rodeo cariñosamente con sus brazos.

-Wow…-Se separo un poco de el.  
-¿Qué?-Y el se acostó en el suelo, Elizabeth se acomodo sobre el, acurrucándose un poco en su pecho.  
-Nada… Nunca había besado así con alguien antes…-  
-Oh…-Murmuro.-Y… ¿Qué tal?-  
-Me gusto.-Admitió.-Besas muy rico…-Se sonrojo ligeramente y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del muchacho.- ¿Y yo? ¿Qué tal? No soy muy experta que digamos…-  
-Pues…-Dijo con aires de misterio.- Déjame probar de nuevo.-

Elizabeth se rio un poco, pero se levanto ligeramente para volver a besarlo. Acaricio su pecho al descubierto y pudo sentir las manos del vampiro deshaciendo el moño de su vestido marrón con blanco. Se separo de el y volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho.

-Pues… Eres buena.-  
-¿Ah, si?-  
-Si… Para ser tus primeros besos de ese tipo…-  
-Oh, muchas gracias.-  
-Son maravillosos.-  
-Gracias, gracias.-

Ambos se quedaron callados. Lelouch comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Baya, nunca se imagino así. Y se sentía tan bien…

-Vete a bañar...-

Se rio realmente divertido por eso. Cc se puso de pie y el no tubo mas opción que hacerle caso y pararse también.

-Báñate conmigo…-Pidió a ella, pegando su frente con la de la guapa britanna.

Ella sonrió al oírlo y acaricio su rostro.

-Me encantaría…-Confeso, sorprendiéndolo un poco.-Pero Suzaku esta en camino, Lelouch…-  
-Bien.-Tubo que sonreír.-Pero no me puedes dejar así… Aunque no me gusta planearlas cosas…-  
-No.-Estaba de acuerdo.-Sera en otra ocasión, querido.-  
-Sera nuestro secreto, cariño.-  
-Ah.-Afirmo.-Somos cómplices…-

Lelouch le sonrió ante esto y la vio acercarse a el. Beso su mejilla y salió de la habitación. Increíble. Sobre todo viniendo de ellos dos. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Sus sentimientos eran, entonces, muy fuertes y demasiado reales. Suspiro despojándose de sus vestimentas. Le encantaba su nueva vida. Pero entonces recordó a su familia. Seguramente todos estarían muy preocupados por el, debía hacer algo para hablar con ellos y volver con Cc…

* * *

-¡Ya vine!-

Cerro la puerta sin recibir respuesta, así que supuso que Cc estaría en la planta alta. Y entonces oyó como una puerta se cerraba arriba y vio bajar a la peliverde las escaleras con varias bolsas bacías. Sonrió al verla; ella le transmitía un hermoso sentimiento de alivio y ternura que reconoció como amor, así que le sonrió con más entusiasmo, ella le regreso la sonrisa. Besando su mejilla en saludo.

-Bienvenido a casa.-Sentencio entrando en la cocina, el le siguió.-No te esperaba tan temprano.-  
-Me alegra que me esperes.-  
-¿Sucedió algo malo, Suzaku?-  
-Nada importante…-Mintió.  
-Ayer me sorprendió que no regresaras, al menos avísame…-  
-¿Te preocupas por mi?-Sonrió algo ilusionado.  
-Pues claro, ¡Idiota!-

Y de repente el castaño la abrazo antes de que ella se volteara. Se quedo perpleja, definitivamente algo había pasado. Pero si Suzaku no quería hablar de ello, quería decir que era algo que realmente le lastimaba; así que opto por voltearse y abrazarlo también, consolando a como podía al mejor de sus amigos, que mas bien era como un hermano mayor para ella.

-Gracias…-Murmuro el hombre.-Elizabeth, eres como la luz en el túnel oscuro… Gracias por existir.-

Las palabras la enternecieron. Amaba a Suzaku como a un hermano, lo adoraba. De hecho, su hombre ideal por mucho tiempo era alguien como el. Lelouch tenía una forma de pensar parecida a la de Suzaku, pero en todo lo demás eran polos opuestos que seguramente se complementarían una vez que se conociesen. Lo abrazo mas fuerte, hasta que este deshizo el agarre con suavidad. Habían estado al menos cinco minutos ahí parados, abrazándose.

-Me duchare.-Comento Suzaku.  
-Esta bien.-Contesto.-Cuando quieras hablar, aquí estaré. ¿De acuerdo?-  
-Claro. Gracias, Cc…-

Y el chico subió las escaleras, dejando a la peliverde pensativa con todo ello. Mas tarde preguntaría a Lelouch para saber que hacer… ¡¡LELOUCH!!

* * *

Cuando termino de desvestirse y se metió en el baño, noto que el agua estaba encendida y calientita. Así que comprendió que su amada amiga había preparado la ducha mientras el se desvestía, como tenia acostumbrado hacer. Ya, definitivamente se relajaría y ya no regresaría al trabajo hasta que las vacaciones terminaran, ahora si estaría en casa como debía. No importaba que tuviera que verle la cara a la _zorra_ de Kallen las 24 horas del día, estar con Cc era mil veces mas importante que _esa_. Entonces corrió la puerta de plástico y aluminio de la regadera y el vapor escapo, medio nublándole la mirada, pero…

-¿Pero que…?-

Y entonces deslumbró una silueta delgada y fina. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio que tenia un ----- enorme y finalmente se percato de que se trataba de un…

_**-¿¡QUE PUTA MADRE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?-  
**_  
Chico. Y entonces el observado, mojado, sexy y desnudo vampiro de nombre Lelouch volteo su violácea mirada hacia el otro observador, sexy, seco y desnudo humano de nombre Suzaku. Los dos se quedaron tiesos, mirándose con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-**

_**To be Continied…**_


	8. Man a Man

**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es un Universo Alterno de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de _**Code Geass**_ y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo XD. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, pero los primeros cinco no contienen nada serio, al momento; ya que a penas estoy explicando más o menos como es el asunto con los personajes y etc. Lemmon, sangre, tripas por todas partes, enredos amorosos marca Shakespeare y Televisa… En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos XD…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Estudio Sunrise y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí son de sus respectivos dueños.

**Dedicatoria: **Con mucho cariño a mis lectores que me soportan los atrasos y abandonos que este pobre Fanfiction ha sufrido desde el inicio. A mis amigos del colegio: Alex (Nagi), Jahi (Rima), Alexa (Risa), Carmen (Nobu), Jennifer (Jenni), Víctor (Wichy), Priscilla (Priis), Laura (Yuukari), etc. Sepan que los quiero muchísimo. A mi amada familia de Roll: Moka kaa-chan, Ikuto too-chan, Lulu Oniichama, Lulu Onii-sama, Shion geme-chan, Satoko cuñis, Akihime culis, Tadashi Nii-sama, Sky hijito-chan, Utau hijita-chan, Amuto hijita, Amu hijita-chii, Jack Hijo-san, Hinata Nee-chan, etc. A mi amiga del msn que perdí XD, por favor amiga que siempre me obliga a terminar los capítulos, déjame tu msn en un Review o MP. Cambie mi msn y perdí el otro (lo Hackearon), así que necesito tu msn de nuevo T-T…

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama! **  
¡Suzaku ya sabe de Lelouch! ¡¡Qué emoción!! Ya estaba ansiosa de llegar a esta parte, a decir verdad. No saben la hemorragia nasal que me dio escribiendo este pervertido capítulo dedicado especialmente a Erimaciel-chan que se que le encantara la escena del baño. La, la, la, la… Estoy loca, la verdad. Bueno, en este capítulo casi no interviene Kallen, tampoco Cc. Es más para Lelouch y Suzaku, je. Awww… En el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán fuertes, pues Suzaku no piensa arrepentirse de subir de puesto, nadie podrá detenerlo. Ah, pronto reaparecerá cierto individuo por ahí XD… Discúlpenme por el retraso, ya saben cómo soy XD… **¡Ja ne! **

* * *

**Live Me  
-Code Geass Al****te****rnative Tribute-  
Chapter VIII.- Man a Man**

Cuando abrió los ojos y se vio a si mismo desnudo en su cama, supo que no estaba soñando o que tal vea se había resbalado con jabón y dado un buena golpe en la cabeza. No sonaba tan loco, después de todo tenía una gasa en la frente, parecía que si se había dando un buen golpe. Corrió a vestirse rápidamente y salió de la habitación, buscando a su peliverde amiga. Tenía un **MUY** mal presentimiento de todo eso. Finalmente la hallo sentada en la cocina y cuando miro a su lado, lo vio. Era un hombre, sin duda. Tenía un rostro precioso, pero hombre. _**Esa **__cosa_ se lo demostró horriblemente. Lo miro de pies a cabeza innumerables veces, de alguna parte se le hacía conocido. De repente una lucecita roja se encendió en su mente. ¿Qué demonios hacia sentado tan tranquilo junto a Cc? Así que comprendió que ella lo conocía. Ambos platicaban en murmullos, viéndose cara a cara, así que decidió darse a notar y carraspeo un poco; el dúo volteo a verle. El chico de la ducha se puso de pie y pudo comprobar que era de aspecto algo débil a su parecer, no parecía una mala persona, pero… Eso no quitaba que estaba en SU baño, desnudo, tomando una ducha…

-Buenas tardes.-Hizo una reverencia que le recordó al saludo de los príncipes Britanos.-Siento mucho el inconforme que ha habido…-  
-¿Inconforme? Casi me infarto cuando te vi ahí…-  
-De hecho te desmayaste.-  
-Lelouch.-Y la peliverde intervino en la conversación cuando vio una venilla resaltarse en la sien de Suzaku.- Etto… Suzaku, todo esto tiene una explicación. Veras, el es un amigo mío… y de Kallen… Que nos presentó… Mao.-  
-Mao… Te presentó a este tipo.-Y lo señalo vilmente, Lelouch se sintió algo ofendido, Cc le dio un pellizco en el brazo sin que el castaño lo notara.-Y es amigo tuyo y de Kallen, ¿No?-  
-Si…-  
-¿Y porque se bañaba en mi baño?-  
-Pues porque el mío no sirve, genio… Si estuvieras en casa como deberías, lo sabrías. Idiota.-  
-Si, bueno. Hoy había decidido que esta vez si me quedaría en casa… Y creo que tendré que hacerlo.-Y se cruzo de brazos sin despegar su mirada del extremadamente blanco amigo que se sentaba al lado de la peliverde.-Yo te conozco…-  
-No lo creo. No acostumbro hacer amistad con cazadores…-

Y la cocina se quedo en silencio. Elizabeth rogo que Lelouch pudiera leer sus pensamientos, pero nada sucedió. Ambos hombres se retaron con la mirada; Lelouch estaba algo sorprendido de que ese tipo no se diera cuenta de su naturaleza y Suzaku no podía creer la arrogancia del jovencito ante él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?-  
-Mas de una semana.-Y Kallen hizo acto de presencia, parándose en medio de Lelouch y Cc.-¿Qué sucedió?-  
-Larga y vergonzosa historia, de la cual no quiero hablar…-Contesto rápidamente Lelouch. Y entonces frunció un poco el seño y la volteo a ver.-¿Por qué apestas a sudor de hombre?-  
-¡Pues porque hay más hombres que mujeres entre los cazadores, imbécil!-Contesto algo sonrojada por lo dicho.  
-Pues date un baño o me harás desfallecer en plena juventud.-

Cc se rio un poco de eso, Kallen lo miro con recelo y termino riéndose al recordar lo que el vampiro les había contado el día anterior. Su edad, juventud, les estaba jugando una broma. Entonces comprendió, Suzaku no se había dado cuenta de que era un vampiro. La mirada de Lelouch cuando oyó sus pensamientos se lo confirmo. Debía seguirles el juego.

-¿Y porque no me habían dicho nada?-  
-Espera, ¿Qué te sucede? Estas insinuando que he estado viviendo en tu casa a escondidas con ayuda de estas damas, ¿Verdad?-Y las dos se tuvieron que aguantar las ganas de reírse.-Estas muy equivocado, compañero.-  
-¿Ah… no?-Y parpadeo un par de veces.  
-No.-Reclino fuertemente, sosteniéndole la mirada.-Es verdad que vine al pueblo hace más de una semana, pero solo las he estado visitando. Hoy tuve un pequeño inconveniente antes de venir y Elizabeth me ofreció darme un baño, entonces sucedió todo lo demás…-  
-¿Qué demonios…?-Kallen se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al oír eso.  
-No mal pienses, mujer…-Y Lelouch le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza que hizo sentir a Suzaku ajeno a esa nueva amistad.  
-De acuerdo, siento todo esto. Perdón…-  
-No hay problema. Quien esta de mas, soy yo.-Aclaro Lelouch.-Esta es tu casa, no la mía.-Y Cc volteo a verlo con desilusión, Kallen hizo lo mismo ¿A qué se refería con eso?  
-Bien… Ahora si… Me iré a dar un baño…-

Suzaku se dio la vuelta aun aturdido por esa conversación. Salió de la cocina y las dos mujeres miraron penetrantemente al vampiro con ellas, Lelouch ignoro dichas miradas. Pero de repente Suzaku se regreso de golpe, poniendo en guardia a todos.

-¿¡Y cómo te llamas!?-

Gota de sudor en la nuca de los otros tres.

-… Lelouch.-Dijo.  
-Suzaku Kururugi, teniente del ejército del pueblo.-Se presentó también, extendiéndole la mano, Lelouch la tomo en un fuerte apretón.-Quiero hablar contigo…-  
-Adelante…-  
-A solas…-Y las otras dos se miraron entre ellas.  
-Ah, claro.-Lelouch les indico con la mirada que _adiós._  
-¿Terminaste de bañarte?-Todos le miraron con ojos de plato.-¡No mal piensen! Tenemos un baño de aguas termales que casi nunca usamos, es más tranquilo hablar ahí. Además, es el único lugar donde no nos seguirán…-

Ambas muchachas le miraron con odio, Suzaku les regreso la mirada obviando esa parte. Lelouch parpadeo un par de veces. ¿Pues qué rayos quería decirle que no quería que ellas supieran? Busco en los pensamientos del joven, pero en estos no hallo nada. Y se dio cuenta de algo que le sorprendió… Tampoco podía leer la mente del castaño. ¿Por qué? Estaba sorprendido, eso no podía ser cierto. Entonces el teniente le llamo mucho la atención, podía ser un excelente Neófito.

-Esta bien…-  
-¿¡EH!?

* * *

La noche comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Ambos jóvenes estaban en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Nadie daba inicio a la conversación y solo miraban a puntos diferentes pensando en lo que diría el otro, hasta que unos Nightmers a lo lejos les llamo la atención a ambos y pronto estos desaparecieron. Los dos sonrieron por razones diferentes.

-Esa cosa que voló ahí, era el Nightmer que usan los príncipes britannianos para viajar.-Le comento Suzaku, señalando el cielo por donde había desaparecido.-Seguramente Clovis y Cornelia regresarían a la capital en Britannia…-  
-Cornelia… Es la hermana mayor de Euphemia, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo esta ella?-

Suzaku abrió las orbes verdes de par en par.

-¿¡Conoces a la princesa Euphemia!?-  
-Si, desde que era una niña.-Se cruzo de brazos.-Siempre lloraba por todo, así que Cornelia corría a ver que le sucedía. Era una niña muy juguetona y cariñosa, a pesar de todo lo demás. Es una lástima que algún día tenga que casarse a la fuerza con alguien a quien no quiera… ¿No es así?-Y volteo a verlo.  
-Hablas con tanta familiaridad de ello, que comienzo a sospechar que eres un príncipe britanniano…-  
-No soy exactamente un príncipe…-  
-Hablas como si pertenecieras a la nobleza de otra época.-Apunto.  
-Si, es cierto.-Miro las estrellas en el cielo.-¿Qué querías decirme?-  
-Ah, pues…-E hizo lo mismo que el.-Se que eres un vampiro.-

Lelouch se quedo en shock.

-Pero… No me pareces mala persona.-Aclaro.-Por eso no dije nada ahí adentro.-Bajo la mirada y siguió viendo el cielo reflejado en el agua.-Cuando baje las escaleras y vi a Cc hablando contigo, vi en tus ojos que estabas embelesado con su hablar. Entonces, sentí celos. Amo a Elizabeth más que a mi vida, siempre la protegeré de todo. Sé que… No vivirá mucho tiempo, pero quiero creer que eso no será así. Cc tiene una fuerte fuerza de voluntad más grande que la de cualquiera, se que vivirá hasta que se canse.-  
-… Elizabeth se ha convertido en mi todo y nada. Es mi punto débil.-  
-Lo sé, me di cuenta de ello.-Confeso.-Solo quería decirte… Si el momento llega antes de lo esperado… ¿Podrías salvarla?-

Lelouch abrió los ojos de par en par. Cada vez más, ese humano lo dejaba sin palabras. Era increíble que le pidiera algo así. Volteo a verlo mientras pensaba en una respuesta e intentaba oír sus pensamientos, hasta que al fin lo logro. Y tuvo que reírse al oírle.

-Sí, puedo leer la mente…-  
-Me lo imagine. Lo siento, pero me tomo en serio mi profesión y se guardarme mis propios pensamientos.- También volteo a verlo.-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tan importante es Cc para ti?-  
-Daria mi eternidad por ella. No puedo morir, al menos no tan fácilmente. Pero mi inmortalidad, la daría por ella. Soy capaz de todo por esa mujer. Soy consciente de lo patético que soy al sentir algo así por una humana, pero…-Bajo ligeramente la mirada.-Ella me a devuelto a la vida. Todo lo que me pida, lo hare…-  
-La amas.-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando sus reflejos en el agua. El sonido de las cigarras era lo único que se escuchaba y uno que otro ruidito de las chicas dentro de la casa. Lelouch dio un largo suspiro y apoyo la espalda y brazos en las piedras que bordeaban el estanque, Suzaku solo apoyo su espalda y el brazo derecho. Ambos miraron hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

-Me conoces, ¿No es así?-  
-Lelouch Vi Britannia, tercer emperador de Britannia.-  
-Cielos… ¿Qué mas sabes?-  
-Emperabas el mundo vampiro, ¿Qué sucedió con ello?-  
-Aun lo empero, solo deje a mi hermana de imagen. Quien toma las decisiones y piensa por mi sociedad, soy yo.-  
-¿Por qué haces algo así?-  
-Sencillo.-Contesto.-No quiero ganarme el odio de los de mi especie. Soy un vampiro milenario que a emperado en varios periodos por mucho tiempo. Mientras no haya alguien que me suceda perfectamente, no puedo dejar al mando a cualquiera, pero también quiero mi libertad. Es por eso que dejo a mi hermana mandar, pero a la hora de tomar decisiones y dar órdenes, soy yo a través de Nunnally.-  
-Nunnally… ¿Es tu hermana de verdad?-  
-Si.-Contesto.-Tengo muchos hermanos de sangre, por parte de mi padre que era el vampiro. Algunos nacieron más humanos, otros más vampiros. En mi caso, yo nací siendo totalmente un vampiro, mi hermana es mitad y mitad, otros nacieron siendo humanos y murieron hace mucho tiempo.-  
-Hablas de eso con tanta tranquilidad.-  
-Con el tiempo, olvidas lo que es sentir, pero…-  
-Ahora sientes, ¿No es así?-  
-Si, y mucho. Y puedo decir que es más que maravilloso.-  
-Eres un vampiro muy extraño.-

Los dos se quedaron viendo en silencio, pensando en cómo se habían acoplado el uno al otro tan fácilmente. Parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Suzaku empezó a reírse ligeramente y desvió la mirada, Lelouch frunció el seño con suavidad queriendo saber porque se reía. Lo único que hallo en su mente fue un gracioso _deja en paz mi mente_. Entonces también se rio con ligereza y hundió todo su cuerpo en el agua para luego volver a sentarse y quitar el cabello que s ele había ido a la cara, Suzaku se lo quedo viendo un poco.

-Te comportas como un humano.-  
-Mi madre era una mujer humana, me educo como a uno a pesar de saber lo que era.-Contesto.-A diferencia de otros, no odio a los humanos ni los veo como alimento. Para un vampiro es vital tomar sangre, pero se puede vivir largos periodos sin probar una sola gota, aunque se es más débil. No suelo tomar sangre humana, a menos que sea de mis dollys.-  
-Tienes dos dollys, ¿Verdad?-  
-Si. ¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
-En el cuartel tenemos registro de todos los vampiros legales. Cuando alguno no hace valida _La Paz_, aparece en una lista como criminal y debemos cazarlo. Hace unos días apareciste en esa lista. Puedo saber… ¿Qué hiciste?-

Lelouch se quedo quieto, no se esperaba algo así. Sabia del control que los humanos llevaban sobre ellos, pero no sabía que ese muchacho pudiera saber sobre eso. Trago saliva, era algo difícil de explicar.

-Esa mujer a la que _mate_…-Empezó.-En realidad, no está muerta. Mira, es algo complicado y tal vez no lo justifiques, pero te voy a pedir que no le digas nada a Elizabeth.-  
-Bueno…-  
-Un vampiro, súbdito mío al que aprecio mucho, se enamoro de ella y viceversa. Hablaron sobre la transformación y ella insistió en ser uno de nosotros, no puedo permitir eso…-Explico.-Pero… Bueno, en su caso pienso que son más importantes los sentimientos de ambos, así que les deje hacer la transformación. Fingí… Matar a esa mujer para que se justificara la transformación. Eso fue todo.-  
-Y… ¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a la Corte?-  
-De cualquier forma me hubiera retenido por permitir una transformación. Así que no importa, Suzaku.-  
-¿Eh?-

Suzaku parpadeo un par de veces, Lelouch lo miro con curiosidad. ¿Había dicho algo extraño?

-¿Sucede algo?-  
-… Me llamaste por mi nombre.-  
-Ah, sí.-Se dio cuenta de ello.- ¿No te agrada? Puedo llamarte por tu apellido, entonces…-  
-¿Eh? ¡NO! No es eso… Es solo que se me hizo un poco extraño.-Aclaro.-Eres la primer persona que me llama por mi nombre tan rápidamente.-  
-Ah, ya veo…-

Los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, viendo hacia el cielo.

-Si me quieres preguntar algo, adelante.-Comento Suzaku.  
-Bueno… ¿Cómo es que acabaron viviendo los tres juntos?-  
-Eso…-Murmuro antes de suspirar.-Mi madre falleció al darme a luz, así que mi padre me regalo a los Stadfeld con la escusa de ser muy joven para criar un hijo.-Comenzó.-Cuando llegue aquí, era a penas un bebe y fui criado como uno de los hermanos de Kallen, pero… Bueno, siempre quise saber porque yo no era pelirrojo ni tenía ojos azules, así que… Tuvieron que decirme la verdad. No sé porque, pero muchos pensaron que me traumaría o algo así, pero… Supongo que en el fondo, ya lo sabía.-Se puso de pie, el otro volteo el rostro.-No pongas esa cara, como si tu no tuvieras uno…-  
-No seas indecente.-  
-Dah, lo que tu digas…-Y el otro también le siguió.-Cc llego aquí cuando teníamos 7 años.-Dijo. Tomo una botellita y se la lanzo.-Shampoo.-Le comento al ver su rostro de curiosidad.-Como te decía, cuando Elizabeth llego con nosotros, ella era muy callada y asustadiza. Acababa de perder a sus padres, unos vampiros los acecinaron.-Espero alguna reacción del otro, pero este estaba de espaldas a él poniéndose el jabón en la cabeza.-La noche en que llego… Kallen y yo estábamos despiertos…-

**- Flashback –**

-Te digo, Suzaku-kun. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasara hoy…-  
-Pero, Kallen-san…-  
-¡Deja de decirme así! ¡Es KALLEN! ¡K-A-L-L-E-N!-

La niña se volteo, su _hermano_ se la quedo viendo. Hacía a penas una semana que lo sabían, es por eso que el niño había empezado a llamarle de una manera formal. Esa noche, 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín, la madre Tierra lloraba a cantaros; soltando alaridos y centellas, no dejando dormir a nadie. Ese par de niños de tan solo 7 años no eran la acepción. Aunque en realidad la pequeña pelirroja había despertado al castaño por su corazonada y juntos, tomados de las manos, andaban caminando por la gran casa donde vivían. Fue entonces que al acercarse a las escaleras, ambos oyeron el intenso tocar de la puerta, viendo como la madre de la niña corría apresuradamente a abrirla ¿Esperaban a alguien?

-Gracias por recibirnos tan de noche.-Era un caballero de la corona.  
-No hay problema, ¿Dónde está?-¿ Donde esta quien?  
-Bueno…-Y el hombre se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a una mujer que traía de la mano a una pequeña de extraño cabello verde.-Su nombre es Elizabeth y sus padres… Bueno, usted sabe. Los vampiros no se midieron esta vez.-  
-Dios mío…-Y el padre de Kallen hizo acto de presencia.-Cariño, hay que preparar el baño…-  
-Papa, mama ¿Quién es ella?-Kallen se asomo por el descanso de las escaleras, Suzaku se puso a un lado de ella.  
-¡Kallen, Suzaku! ¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?-Salto rápidamente la mujer.  
-Es que… tenía un presentimiento, creí que algo pasaría hoy… Y no he podido dormir por eso…-Hablo la niña.-Yo desperté a Suzaku-kun, perdón.-  
-No importa. Vengan aquí, niños.-

Ambos bajaron las escaleras. La mujer tomo de la mano a la niña recién llegada, los otros dos infantes se quedaron quietos al verla. Era linda, daba ternura, pero a la vez un poco de miedo. Tenía los ojos llorosos, y un rostro de sufrimiento sin igual, su cabello verde corto estaba manchado en sangre, al igual que sus ropas y rostro. Llena de lodo, mojada y temblando, estaba muy asustada. Por lo oído, su familia había sido atacada por vampiros. Se veía fatal.

-Su nombre es Elizabeth Lamperouge, de ahora en adelante vivirá con nosotros… Sera su hermana pequeña.-Les explico la mujer.- Trátenla bien, ¿Entendido?-  
-Si, madre.-Contesto Suzaku sin despegar su mirada de Elizabeth.-Este… Me llamo Suzaku, y ahora seré tu hermano mayor.-  
-Kallen.-Fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja.  
-Etto… ¿Quieres ir a tomar un baño? Hay unas aguas termales y…-  
-¿Me vas… a dejar solita?-

La voz tan suave, dulce. Sin duda estaba asustada. Puso sus manitas manchadas cerca de su rostro, por sus labios. Suzaku parpadeo un par de veces. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Si era al baño, era obvio que tenía que dejarle sola, si no ¿Cómo iba a bañarse?

-Pues… Si es sobre el baño, tienes que hacerlo tu sola…-  
-¿Tienes miedo de estar sola?-  
-Es que… Si estoy sola, _el_ volverá a querer comerme…-  
-No seas cobarde, tonta.-  
-¡Kallen Stadfeld!-El hombre reacciono ante tal cosa.  
-Si ese tipo regresa, entonces patéale los huevos y corre. Pide ayuda, ¡Abre la boca! Cuando este en el suelo, dale otra patada en la nariz y rómpesela. Si con eso no basta, pues lánzale cosas, que hay muchísimas. Si aun quiere seguir chingando, pues grita _fuego_ y llamaras la atención de todos. Y si no funciona, pues entonces grita: _¡KALLEN!_ Y yo pateare el trasero de ese sujeto.-Puso una mano en la cabeza de la peliverde, alzando su rostro de paso.-¿Entendiste_, Lizzy_?-  
-Kallen-san…-  
**-¿ENTENDIDO?-**Y acerco con molestia su rostro al de la niña sorprendida por lo dicho.  
-S-si… Ren-chan…-  
-Bien, entonces te acompañare al baño…-

Y la pelirroja tomo la mano de la peliverde, subiendo las escaleras e ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

-Siempre voy a protegerte, Lizzy. ¿De acuerdo?-  
-S-si… Gracias, Ren-chan…-  
-Tu me gustas mucho, mucho, Lizzy.-Y le sonrió dulcemente.-Quiero ver tu sonrisa lo más pronto posible, ¿Bien? Así que trata de esforzarte, ¡Que yo me esforzare todos los días para que lo hagas!-  
-Si, voy a esforzarme… Ren-chan.-

Y la pelirroja volvió a sonreírle cariñosamente.

**-Flashback End –**

-Supongo que por eso son inseparables.-  
-No sabía que su amistad fuera así de fuerte…-Comento el vampiro, llamando la atención del moreno que se volteo a verlo casi al instante.-… A decir verdad… Siento un poco de… Celos…-

Kururugi parpadeo un par de veces. Sonrió. Tomo la cubeta de madera que estaba llena de agua y cundo el otro vino a reaccionar, Suzaku ya le había tirado en sima todo el líquido en la cabeza, sacándolo de su mundo.

-No debes sentirte así, Cc se enojara si lo haces.-  
-¿Por qué tu…?-  
-¿Yo? Bueno, porque yo también me sentía así cuando Kallen no me dejaba ni siquiera hablarle. Cada vez que Kallen mira a Cc, ve a la niña pequeña de hace 10 años; así que la sobreprotege todos los días de su vida. Cuesta entender porque Kallen hace algo así, pero… Supongo que está bien.-Y se sentó en el suelo, siendo seguido por el otro.-Kallen ama con todo su corazón a Cc. A diferencia de tú y yo, es un amor sincero sin intenciones de noviazgo, sexo y otras cosas… Es… ¿Cómo decirlo?-  
-Amor… ¿De madre?-  
-Algo así. A veces pienso que si Kallen fuera hombre, se enamoraría de Cc.-Suspiro después de ello.-… Pero, ¿Sabes? Me equivoco. Kallen y Cc, su relación es más fuerte que el de un par de mejores amigas, es más cercano a un amor de hermanas verdaderas y se acerca muchísimo al amor de una madre…-  
-Me sigo sintiendo celoso…-  
-¡Hay, mi Dios! ¡Tú sí que no tienes remedio!-

Y le pego en la cabeza con el bote de madera.

-Supongo… Ahora eres mi amigo, ¿Ne, Lelouch?-  
-Si…-

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. I'm in love with you

**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es un Universo Alterno de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de _**Code Geass**_ y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo XD. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, pero los primeros cinco no contienen nada serio, al momento; ya que a penas estoy explicando más o menos como es el asunto con los personajes y etc. Lemmon, sangre, tripas por todas partes, enredos amorosos marca Shakespeare y Televisa… En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos XD…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Estudio Sunrise y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí sin de sus respectivos dueños.

**Dedicatoria: **Con muchos cariño a mis lectores que me soportan los atrasos y abandonos que este pobre Fanfiction ha sufrido desde el inicio. A mis amigos del colegio: Alex (Nagi), Jahi (Rima), Alexa (Risa), Carmen (Nobu), Jennifer (Jenni), Víctor (Wichy), Priscilla (Priis), Laura (Yuukari), etc. Sepan que los quiero muchísimo. A mi amada familia de Roll: Moka kaa-chan, Ikuto too-chan, Lulu Oniichama, Lulu Onii-sama, Shion geme-chan, Satoko cuñis, Akihime culis, Tadashi Nii-sama, Sky hijito-chan, Utau hijita-chan, Amuto hijita, Amu hijita-chii, Jack Hijo-san, Hinata Nee-chan, etc. A mi amiga del msn que perdí XD, por favor amiga que siempre me obliga a terminar los capítulos, déjame tu msn en un Review o MP. Cambie mi msn y perdí el otro (lo Hackearon), así que necesito tu msn de nuevo T-T…

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama! **  
OMG! Aprovechándome de esta hermosa racha de bella inspiración, les dejo el siguiente capítulo de su historia. Muchas gracias a las personas que han estado siguiendo esta historia, pues espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Gracias tambien por sus bellos comentarios… Me hacen llorar T-T de la emoción. En fin, en este capítulo desbordamos con el azúcar con Lelouch y Cc, así que no apto para diabéticos ni cardiacos. _**LEMMON**_ damas y caballeros, así que cuidado al leer… **¡Ja ne! **

* * *

* * *

**Live Me  
-Code Geass Alte****rnative Tribute-  
Chapter IX.- I´m In Love With You… **

Suspiro profundamente una vez que el joven de cabello café salió por la puerta, esperando a que él le siguiera. Bajo un poco la mirada sin moverse, pensando en lo que su nuevo amigo le había contado con respecto a la peliverde que tanto le importaba. La amaba. Y ahora podía aceptarlo a los cuatro vientos. Aun no comprendía cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado de esa humana en tan poco tiempo, tal vez toda su vida estuvo destinado a conocerla y no lo sabía. Entonces la voz de Suzaku le saco de sus pensamientos y supo que debían regresar a la casa. Las aguas termales estaban detrás del establo. Así pues, ambos amigos recientes caminaron entre risas a la casa donde las otras dos esperaban alguna reacción por parte de ellos. Cuando entraron, la casa olía a quesadillas y el castaño alego que ese día la cena estaba a cargo de Kallen. Así pues, Lelouch pudo confirmar esto cuando vio a la pelirroja con un mandil rosado pálido sirviendo la cena. Cc no estaba. Parpadeo un par de veces, buscando el olor de la jovencita, hasta que lo hayo en el baño de su nuevo amigo. Estaba bañándose. Se sentó cuando el otro hombre lo hizo, esperando ansioso la llegada de Elizabeth. Aunque no sabía qué rayos iba a decirle cuando la viera. Ahora que sabía… Sobre su pasado… No sabía que decirle. El era un vampiro, parte de la raza que acabo con la familia de esa mujer. Si le odiaba, lo entendería. Pero no quería. No quería ser odiado por el único ser al que al fin había podido amar de esa manera que jamás había conocido. Si eso pasara… Si eso pasara, el mismo acabaría con su existencia. O mejor aún, se dejaría vivir para estar muerto en vida.

-_Lulu_, ¿Sucede algo?-

El mencionado parpadeo un par de veces. ¿Cómo lo había llamado? _¿Lulu_? ¿Y eso de donde salía? Kallen también observo a Suzaku. ¿Qué clase de apodo era ese? A Suzaku le fascinaba poner apodos a todos, pero Lulu sonaba tan femenino que no pudo evitar reírse un poco de ello, Lelouch no salía del parpadeo de extrañación por el apodo nuevo.

-No… No sucede nada.-Contesto al reaccionar al fin.-¿_Lulu_?-  
-Si, bueno. La pronunciación de _Lelouch_ en japonés es _Rurusho_. Así que de cariño, podría ser _Lulu_, que se escucha como _Ruru_. ¿No?-  
-Si, tienes razón.-Lelouch sonrió, en verdad le agradaba ese muchacho.-Oye…-Entonces se percato de algo.-En esta casa, todos tenemos apodos… Menos tu.-Y tenía razón.  
-¿Yo?-Suzaku se señalo a si mismo.  
-Es verdad. A Elizabeth le pusiste Cc, yo a veces aun le digo Lizzy, _Lulu_ le dice pequeña o pequeñita, ella me dice Ren-chan y ahora a Lelouch le pusiste Lulu… Pero tú no tienes ningún apodo. Eso no me parece justo.-  
-Hay que buscarle un apodo bueno a este hombre…-Lelouch se cruzó de brazos, tomando su mentón con su mano.-¿Cuál estaría bien?-  
-A ver…-

Tanto la pelirroja como el morocho se quedaron pensando, Suzaku también pensó en un apodo para él. Ciertamente nunca había obtenido un apodo, ni siquiera en la escuela. Los tres se quedaron callados, en verdad costaba elegir un apodo para el castaño. Demonios.

-Bueno, en vista de no tener motivo ni imaginación para esto, se queda en Suza.-Termino Lelouch al no ocurrírsele nada.-O puede ser Kuku…Kururu…-  
-Kururu suena a nombre de mujer.-Apunto Kallen.  
-¿Eh?-

Y entonces la pelirroja y el vampiro se vieron con brillo en los ojos. Suzaku temió por su buen nombre.

-Bueno, Kururu-chan, gracias por brindarnos a todos un apodo. Salvo a Kallen, claro…-  
-… Kururu-chan…-  
-¿A que suena lindo, verdad?-  
-¡PAR DE MOUNSTRUOS!-

Suzaku salto enseguida los otros dos solo se rieron por la gran azaña del día. En ese momento, Cc bajo las escaleras y los observo reírse con ganas sin entender el porqué. Hasta que vio a Suzaku con cara de muerte, y supo que algo le habían hecho la pelirroja y el vampiro. Sonrió al ver a su pequeña _familia;_ todos se llevaban muy bien. Suspiro dándose a notar. Los tres sonrieron al verla. Llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes blanca, un short rojo muy corto y el cabello en una trenza. Lelouch abrió ligeramente la boca, Suzaku se burlo de el lanzándole un pedacillo muy pequeño de la tortilla de las quesadillas. Lelouch despertó de su embelesamiento y lo miro con recelo. Idiota.

-Estúpido.-Tubo que decirlo, aunque su pensamiento había sido otro insulto.  
-¡Deberías de ver tu cara!-Se burlo.

Kallen y Cc los miraron por igual, en verdad se llevaban muy bien. Elizabeth se sentó al lado del vampiro, Suzaku apoyo un codo en la mesa junto con su mejilla, viendo al par de tortolos con anhelo. Adoraba a Cc y conocer a Lelouch le había ayudado para percatarse que ese gran amor que sentía por ella era debido a que la veía como una hermana menor y quería protegerla, porque de verdad era increíblemente importante para él. Ahora, podía dormir en paz.

-¿Y ese milagro que no quemaste la cocina?-Y entonces recordó que estaba enojado con Kallen.  
-Cierra tu enorme bocona de chancleta, Kururu-chan.-Apunto Kallen.

Lelouch y Cc viraron los ojos ante tal cosa.

-Zorra de nueve esquinas…-

Y Suzaku gano la partida.

La cena paso entre risas y tonterías. Las dos chicas admiraron la increíble amistad de los dos varones de la casa, incluso Suzaku estaba convencido de que Lelouch era su mejor amigo en toda su vida. Algo que sonaba imposible, pues a penas y se conocían. En fin que, al final, los cuatro lo disfrutaron. Ahora bien, estaban todos reunidos en la mesa de la cocina aun, nadie se había ido a pesar de haber acabado de tomar sus alimentos. De repente, todos se quedaron callados. Como si esperaran algo más, y Suzaku supo que era el momento de dar a conocer la verdad.

-Ah, sí.-Dijo.-Ya sabía que Lelouch es un Vampiro.-

Hasta el grillo se quedo callado.

-¿¡QUE!?-Kallen reacciono antes que Elizabeth.-¿Co-como lo supiste?-  
-Me pregunto.-Contesto Lelouch en burla.  
-Si, mira_: "Lelouch, Lelouch. ¿Are you a Vampire?" "Oh, yes, Suzaku. And I Want to Eat You, ¿Okay?" "¡Oh, yes! ¡That´s Great!"-_  
-Vete al culo…-Le contesto la pelirroja.  
-No, ya… ¿Cómo lo supiste?-Cuestiono más seria Cc.  
-Bueno…-Pensó su respuesta.-Empecemos desde lo obvio: NADIE, y repito, NADIE siendo humano puede estar tan pálido como este sujeto.-Apunto.- Después, tiene aires de grandeza y superioridad, propios de un vampiro. Su aspecto debilucho digno de una época pasada, además de su forma de hablar. Sus modos, la forma en la que actúa, definitivamente no es de este loco siglo.-Lelouch le miro con una venilla resaltada en la sien.-De ahí, tiene rostro finito, finito como si fuera mujer, y **EVIDENTEMENTE**, no lo es. De ahí, ¿Ya le vieron el pelo? Le brilla, como si fuera un perrito recién bañado. Tiene los ojos grandes, grandes y brillosos, como muñequita. Y los labios rojos, rojos tipo prostituta. Y lo más importante…-Todos pusieron entera atención a las palabras del jovencito.-Tiene un **ENORME** miembro masculino que se introduce en el del as mujeres.-

Lelouch se golpeo la frente con la mano, Cc y Kallen se sonrojaron; la primera con coraje intentando no imaginarse al vampiro desnudo, la segunda imaginándose al chico desnudo y pensando si algún día _esa cosa_ estaría dentro de ella. Ambas se quedaron con la cara roja como tomate, Suzaku las miro a ambas.

-¿Qué…?-  
-Suzaku, esas son cosas que no se dicen… Menos delante de dos señoritas…-  
-Espera un segundo, ¿Eso que tiene que ver con saber si es o no un vampiro?-Señalo Kallen aun ofendida.  
-Ah, pues…-Ahora fue Lelouch quien hablo.-Cuando un vampiro nace como tal, su aspecto físico siempre será más exagerado que el de un humano. Eso incluye belleza física y proporcionalidades corporales.-  
-Traducción: Un Vampiro puro es más hermoso que un humano, claro un vampiro puro como él; léase que jamás haya sido humano. Y sus músculos y etcéteras siempre serán más contorneados que los de un ser humano… En pocas palabras: El pene de un vampiro es más grueso y largo que el de un hombre humano.-

Lelouch volvió a darse un golpe en la frente.

-Eres el rey de la discreción, Suzaku…-

* * *

-Se ve que te llevas muy bien con el…-  
-Si, bueno… Supongo que tienes razón.-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, las cosas se estaban volviendo tan fáciles que asustaba un poco la idea. Lelouch se sentó en la cama, Cc termino de cepillarse el cabello y se lo quedo viendo. ¿Qué le sucedía ahora? Parpadeo un par de veces y finalmente opto por sentarse a su lado, Lelouch sonrió abiertamente. Adoraba a esa mujer.

-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestiono ella.  
-No es nada, es solo que…-No sabía cómo darse a entender.-Dime, ¿Me odias?-  
-No…-Contesto algo aturdida.- ¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso ahora?-  
-Bueno, Suzaku me conto…-  
-Eso es cosa del pasado, lo que cuenta es el presente.-Lo interrumpió antes de que lograse terminar la frase. Lelouch comprendido que no quería hablar de ello.-Por si te interesa, no odio a los vampiros, pero tampoco soy su fan numero uno. Me dan igual… Claro, tu no…-

El joven sonrió, eso sí le había gustado más.

-Eres una mujer impredecible, Cc…-  
-Prefiero el termino única.-

Lelouch se rio a gusto, Cc se tiro en el colchón, dispuesta a dormir. El vampiro se pregunto en qué momento aparecería Suzaku gritando que se saliera de la recamara de la peliverde, pero entonces recordó que el jovencito pensaba que no vivía ahí. Se burlo del castaño en silencio y se acostó a un lado de la chica. Cc se puso de perfil, viéndolo a los ojos mientras acariciaba su cabello con dulzura. Lelouch le sonrió y poso su mano en su hombro, bajándola con lentitud, acariciando plácidamente a la chica frente a él. Terminaron uniendo sus labios en un beso corto y cálido.

-Dime…-Empezó Lelouch poniéndose de espaldas al colchón, ella se coloco sobre el cómodamente.- ¿Has hecho esto con alguien antes?-  
-No…-Fue sincera. Volvió a besarlo cortamente.- Serás mi primera vez.-Y regreso al ataque, Lelouch se lleno de orgullo ante eso.- Por favor, se amable conmigo…

Lelouch se rio de lo dicho, sabía que lo decía a propósito. Y lo estaba excitando al comportarse como una niña tímida. Se sintió cómodo, amado. Cambio lentamente las posiciones; esta sería la primera vez de la chica e iba hacerla tocar el cielo y mucho más. Seria amable, dulce y encantador; salvaje, fuerte y arrebatador. La iba a llenar de placer sin dejar de ser el. Siempre tenía cierto cuidado al hacerlo, a pesar de todo, respetaba a las mujeres y saber hacerlas sentirse bien y sentir el cielo en vida con el dentro era algo para aplaudirle a un hombre de esta época. Claro, el había nacido y crecido en otra, pero vivía esta y esta era la vida que ahora tanto disfrutaba. Mas en ese momento donde sus labios sofocaban los de la peliverde que le pedía a gritos hacerla suya. Todo lo invitaba a hacerle el amor. Empezando por el hecho de que la amaba y terminando por el que le decía que estaban solos en una cama. La habitación de Cc estaba en el fondo, por lo que ni Suzaku ni Kallen los oiría si eran discretos.

Se dejo llevar y bajo sus besos al cuello de la muchachita, esta cerró los ojos y comenzó a suspirar de forma descontrolada, disfrutando cada movimiento del vampiro en ella, dejándolo hacerla y deshacerla con su toque. Las manos de Lelouch viajaban por su cuerpo acariciando y explorando, hasta que se detuvieron a quitar la ropa que estorbaba. Elizabeth ayudo un poco, quitándose primero el short seguido de la blusa. Sus pechos quedaron al descubierto, pero volvió a besarse con el hombre, pegándolos al de él.

-¿Segura de esto? No quiero que te sientas obligada ni nada por el estilo…

Elizabeth le miro a los ojos y le contesto con una sonrisa. El otro medio sonrió, aun dudando de todo eso. Por más delicado que fuera, seguramente terminaría lastimándola, su fuerza era superior a la de un humano y más en el estado de ella. Pero abrió los ojos de par en par cuando la muchacha le beso intensamente, provocándolo a que dejara de dudar tanto. Poco a poco ella bajaba sus manos por su abdomen, acariciando por sobre la tela ese entallado cuerpo que la protegía. Lelouch no dudo más. Se separo un poco de ella sin osar ver sus pecho, todo para quitarse la camisa que traía puesta y volver a juntar sus labios con desesperación. Finalmente, coló sus manos por sus caderas para acariciarla como quisiera. Suave, lento; estaba disfrutando al máximo su momento y quería grabar con fuego ese cuerpo en su memoria. La recostó nuevamente en el colchón, admirando su pecho al descubierto. Elizabeth le sonreía dulce y tímida, a pesar de ese carácter que se cargaba. Lelouch le regreso la sonrisa.

-Eres hermosa…

Ataco su cuello con sus labios, deleitándose con esa piel de porcelana que lo tenía a su merced. Sus colmillos pedían morder, pero logro controlarse con poco esfuerzo. Su devoción a esa Diosa hecha carne era mayor que su instinto animal. Sus manos se aventuraron a conocer los senos de su Diosa, acariciándolos de forma lesiva, pero amorosa. Contorneo ese par de montones de carne, jugando con los pezones para erectarlos. Escucho los gemidos tímidos de la peliverde y no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso por ello. Así que su boca no tardo en llegar al valle deseado: besado, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo levemente esa piel virgen. Tomo un pezón con su boca, succionándolo con delicadeza mientras su mano jugueteaba con el short que la chica llevaba puesto, amenazando con deshacerse de él. Cc gemía mientras sentía como su cavidad íntima comenzaba a reaccionar humedeciéndose con cada nueva caricia. Cada sensación era nueva, perfecta. Lelouch en verdad la estaba haciendo gozar como nunca espero en la vida ni imagino siquiera.

-Le-Lelouch…

El vampiro se éxito más al oír su nombre de esa forma tan sensual para el. Pronto el short hayo descanso en el suelo mientras que el pantalón del chico comenzaba a resbalarse por sus piernas, gracias a las de la peliverde que insistía arduamente en desnudarlo. Lulu sonrió con ello, esa mujer en verdad le volvía loco. Hacerla suya era más que una necesidad ahora. Era justo y necesario. Sonrió cuando ella se deshizo de su prenda y susurro un ligero gane. Regreso a la altura de su rostro, observándola detenidamente de bajo suyo. Era una imagen preciosa. Así que dejo un camino de besos desde su boca, bajando por su quijada, pasando por su cuello, jugando con sus senos nuevamente, hasta llegar a su plano abdomen. Se entretuvo lamiendo ese llano lugar de gloria, jugando un poco con su ombligo, haciéndole cosquillas con su pesada respiración. Finalmente, se encontró con las bragas de la muchachita. Eran blancas, con un moñito verde en el medio, pero nada tenían que hacer ahí en ese momento. Así que sin más preámbulos, las retiro con su boca, dejando impresionada a la chica y excitándola un poco más. Lelouch acaricio sus piernas al haber dejado en el suelo la ropa interior, deleitándose con esas hermosas piernas bien cuidadas y femeninas. Si había algo que le fascinaba de ella, eran sus piernas y nalgas. Una vez que regreso a su intimidad, no pudo evitar hundir su rostro en su vagina, dándole ligeras lengüetadas. Cc sintió que la sangre le hervía y se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Dio un pequeño grito ante la sensación de sentirse explorada por la lengua masculina. Lelouch no tuvo piedad de ella, lamio los labios vaginales de esa área, para luego hacer el trabajo de su miembro, penetrándola seguidamente con su lengua mientras la chica gritaba y gemía de placer. Elizabeth trato de calmar esos gritos, poniendo una mano en su boca, la cual termino mordiendo al sentir la necesidad de tener algo dentro de esta. Poco a poco Lelouch fue bajando el ritmo hasta que toco con la punta de su lengua el clítoris de la humana. Cc abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo que ahora no podría aguantar las ganas de gritar y lo hizo muy fuertemente. El vampiro sonrió al oírla, complacido por ello. Siguió jugando con su fuente de placer, metiendo un dedo dentro de su vagina para seguir explorándola. Elizabeth lloraba con tanto placer, arqueando su espalda al instante y apretando con sus manos las sabanas. Y finalmente lo sintió. Una fuerte sensación placentera que nacía desde su bajo vientre y se esparcía por el cuerpo. Su primer orgasmo. Lelouch alzo el rostro al instante, subiendo hasta su altura para ayudarla a callarse o despertaría a los caballeros. La beso fuertemente, dejando que probara sus propios líquidos. La chica le respondió de manera efusiva, era un beso muy excitante.

-Lelouch…  
-… Te amo.-Dijo antes de besarla nuevamente.- Te amo, en verdad te amo.-Y siguió besándola con fuerza, Cc se quedo en un shock momentáneo.- No sé cómo, pero te amo con todas mis fuerzas…

Elizabeth se sonrojo más fuerte. Sabía lo que el chico sentía por ella, pero que se lo dijera era muy diferente. Bajo un poco la mirada con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y se abrazo a su pecho. Lelouch se coloco de perfil, atrayéndola con él en un abrazo significativo para ambos. Pronto siguió acariciando su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su retaguardia a apretar una de sus nalgas. Cc se rio a su compas por ello y fue ella quien comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del vampiro. Lelouch se recostó en el colchón, dejándose hacer por esa niña que lo volvía loco. Cc se acomodo entre sus piernas, sintiendo el miembro alebrestado de su amante. Sonrió con orgullo por eso. Acarició el pecho desnudo y bien formado de ese hermoso ser, deleitándose con las almohadillas que se formaban, contorneando cada musculo perfecto y finalmente besando esas bellas formas. Lelouch cerró los ojos, no quiso decirle, pero… Era muy difícil que un vampiro sintiera placer con actos comunes de humanos. Sin embargo, para él, el solo hecho de tocarla era placentero. Así que disfruto las caricias de su humana en silencio, con la respiración acelerada, esperando el momento para hacerla totalmente suya. De repente, se percato de lo que la chica hacia cuando lo hizo gemir. Era algo que no esperaba. Cc lamia su miembro por sobre la tela del bóxer negro. Trago saliva medio sentándose en el colchón, observando los actos de la niña. Pronto ambos sacaron el bóxer de su lugar, estando en la misma situación.

-Cc… ¿Qué…?  
-Lelouch… yo…  
Hazlo.

Cc trago saliva, era algo que tenía ganas de hacer, pero no sabía muy bien como. A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea. No sabía nada de sexo y ahora estaba con un vampiro milenario haciendo el amor. Seguramente el muchacho sabia muchísimo mas que ella y… ¿Cómo no? Había tenido mil años para acostarse con mil y un mujeres. La sola idea la hizo sentirse celosa y no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido que dejo con curiosidad al pelinegro que esperaba ansioso sus acciones. Poco a poco la chica tomo confianza de sus adentros, acariciando con su mano el miembro erecto de su amante. Lelouch cerró los ojos y se dejo caer de golpe al colchón, gimiendo ligeramente con el tacto de la peliverde. Elizabeth comenzó a lamerlo con timidez, esperando escuchar las reacciones del vampiro hasta que tuvo la respuesta con un gruñido tosco de él. Así que sonrió y se metió el miembro del vampiro en la boca, haciendo el trabajo que las manos de un chico hacen cuando se masturban. Comenzó lento, sin saber qué hacer, pero su instinto la guio a hacer todo aquello que hizo gemir al muchacho y arquear la espalda un poco, aunque no tanto como ella lo hizo anteriormente. El joven repetía su nombre de forma placentera, invitándola a hacer mucho más que eso. Así que lamio de forma circular la punta de su pene, acercándose más a él mientras seguía acariciándolo con ambas manos y la lengua. Lelouch la observo desde arriba, colocando una mano en sus ojos en señal de desesperación placentera y la otra sobre su cabellera verde, acariciando amablemente su cabello.

-Cc, me vengo…

Pero la muchacha se hizo la sorda, dejando que su boca siguiera jugando con su virilidad.

-¡Me vengo…!

Lo dicho. La chica probo un poco del liquido, optando por tomar cuanto podía, aunque este se escurriera de sus labios y mancharan juntos las sabanas y sus cuerpos. Nada podía ser tan estimulante ahora. Lelouch tenía la respiración demasiado acelerada, no podía controlarse y sabia que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Su excitación era tanta como la qu sentía al morder después de haber estado una muy larga temporada sin sangre. Así que cuando la chica regreso a el, la recibió con un beso que la dejo sin oxigeno y no la dejaba respirar. No fue hasta que ella grito entre el beso que el muchacho despertó de ese trance vampírico en el que se había sumergido. Elizabeth lo miro algo alterada, tratando de tomar aire, Lelouch se alejo de ella, poniéndose de pie algo asustado. No sabía ni que decirle.

-Le…  
-Lo siento… Me he pasado, yo…-Estaba desesperado, no sabía ni siquiera que hacer.-¡Te dije que no era bueno…! Cc, yo…  
-Lelouch…

La chica se sentó en la cama, viéndolo de forma triste. Lelouch la observo aun de pie frente a ella. En ese momento, hasta el hecho de estar desnudos se les olvido.

-Lelouch…  
-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento…  
-No puedes dejarme así… yo…  
-C, te amo en verdad… Y justo por eso, no puedo hacerte esto, yo…  
-Lelouch…-Ella se puso de pie y lo alcanzo rapidamente. Entorno los ojos, algo decepcionada y triste.- Mi cuerpo es débil, no importa con quien lo haga… Mi cuerpo siempre será débil, así que…  
-Sabes… Sabes que conmigo es mucho peor…  
-Pero…  
-¿¡QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!?-La chica se asusto al instante, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.-¡Tengo el sabor de tu sangre en la punta de la lengua! Quiero morderte, necesito morderte. Es una tortura para mi tocarte y no poder beber de ti…-Puso ambas manos en su cabeza, jalando un poco su cabello.-¡No sabes…! Lo desesperado que estoy… Yo… Me excitas tanto… No puedo… No puedo controlarme…  
-Lelouch…

Silencio total. El vampiro bajo la mirada, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo. Se acerco a ella y dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo, quedando hincado ante esa bella humana. La tomo de las manos y sintió su cuerpo temblar, ella estaba al borde del llanto mirándolo de forma decepcionada.

-Perdóname…

Pero eso no se lo esperaba para nada. Cc abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué tenía que perdonarle? Murmuro su nombre, dejándose caer a su altura hasta abrazarlo fuertemente contra su pecho. Así como una madre abraza a su hijo cuando este tiene una pesadilla. Lelouch correspondió el abrazo, dejándose llevar por el momento nuevamente.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Lelouch…  
-Cc…  
-Anda, ya. Si quieres morderme, hazlo… No me importa… En más de un sentido, soy tuya…  
-E-Elizabeth…-Alzo el rostro con los ojos bien abiertos, sin creer lo que la chica le decía.  
-Hazme tu mujer, Lelouch…

Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho ante esas palabras, sonriendo mientras sentía que los ojos se le cristalizaban. Nunca lloraba, desde hacía siglos. Literalmente. Pero… Esas palabras lo destrozaron por dentro y no pudo evitar dejar que esas molestas lágrimas escaparan de su rostro mientras sus labios aprisionaban los de Cc en un dulce beso. Finalmente, ella se acostó en el colchón, esperando a que el se acomodase entre sus piernas. Lelouch la tomo de los tobillos, abriendo sus piernas un poco más para que pasara por su orificio. Coloco su pene en la entrada vaginal y comenzó a avanzar, Cc cerró los ojos al sentirlo.

-Ah… Lelouch…

Entro lento, sin prisas. Disfrutando de la comodidad de las paredes interiores de la chica… Hasta que sintió la barrera de virginidad de la peliverde. Por una parte, se sintió orgulloso de ser su primera vez, por otra… Temía lastimarla más de lo normal. Cc se abrazo a él, enterrando sus uñas en su espalda mientras se abría paso para acabar con todo eso. La miro tratando de no quejarse y obligarse a resistir el dolor, cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas. Lelouch beso sus labios, tratando de aliviarla; Cc gimió entre el beso, intentando liberar toda esa presión que se le avecinaba por el dolor. Finalmente, el vampiro entro lo más que pudo en ella, quedándose inmóvil para que se acostumbrase a la sensación de tenerlo dentro.

-Lelouch…-Ella lo llamo después de unos momentos de silencio.-… Co-continuemos…  
-Ah…

Saco su miembro lentamente, viendo unas pequeñas muestras de sangre en el y en las sabanas, comprobando que tambien escurría levemente de su compañera. Se quedo inmóvil al sentir su olor, Cc lo miro algo confundida al no saber qué pasaba. Sus orbes moradas se volvieron rojo escarlata mientras intentaba en vano controlarse.

-¿Qué pasa…?

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, empuñando las manos a los lados de la chica que no lograba entender nada de lo que sucedía en ese momento; hasta que finalmente Lelouch pudo reaccionar moviéndose hacia dentro de ella de nuevo, comenzando a marcar un ritmo lento hasta que Cc se acostumbrase a esa sensación maravillosa de tenerlo dentro. Pero la preocupación estaba ahí, pues el otro seguía sin abrir los ojos y tenía una expresión de sufrimiento.

-Muérdeme

Y abrió los ojos de inmediato al oír eso, observando como la chica le ofrecía su cuello al haber quitado su verde cabello de él. Lelouch trago saliva. ¿Por qué? Pero la muchacha le sonrió dulcemente, invitándolo a que se alimentara de ella.

-Pequeñita…

Le sonreía, en verdad parecía que deseaba que le mordiera. Poco a poco acerco su rostro al cuello descubierto, haciendo que sus colmillos reaccionaran al salir de su boca; lamio suavemente la piel que tomaría y clavo suavemente en su tersa piel sus colmillos blancos. Elizabeth cerró los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación caliente recorrer su cuerpo mientras el muchacho bebía su sangre despacio, muy diferente a la vez anterior. Y entonces lo sintió moverse dentro de ella, recordando que los vampiros se excitaban al morder a alguien. Se sonrojo más de lo normal y comenzó a gemir, sintiendo el ritmo más veloz que comenzaba a tomar el pelinegro.

-Te amo…-Dijo al separarse de ella, observando su rostro sonrojado.

Gemidos y suspiros se encerraban en las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Ambos sentían que no podían ni respirar con tanto placer, siguiendo juntos el ritmo marcado por el vampiro. Las embestidas se volvían cada vez más placenteras y ya no había dolor, solo el maldito placer que la volvía loca. Sus labios se reclamaban mutuamente, sintiendo esa necesidad de tenerlo más cerca. Pronto volvió a sentir un fuerte orgasmo, besándolo con fuerza para acallar sus propios gemidos y gritos. Lelouch parpadeo un par de veces, sonriendo en sus adentros por ello.

-Hay, Dio…-Murmuro ella mientras Lelouch se recostaba en el colchón, obligándola a subirse en sima suyo para continuar.

Elizabeth entrelazo sus manos con las del vampiro, continuando con las embestidas mientras seguía gimiendo placenteramente. Lelouch cerró los ojos, gimiendo más fuertemente, sabía que en cualquier momento sentiría un orgasmo y la llenaría de sus líquidos. Abrió un ojo al sentir el momento, dejándose venir dentro de ella y dejo caer su cuerpo por completo en la cama, Cc acomodo el suyo sobre su torso, tratando de calmar su respiración.

-¿Estas bien…?  
-Si… No te preocupes…

Oía el loco palpitar del corazón del pelinegro, sintiéndose fascinada por dicha sensación. Era un sonido rítmico, hermoso. Lelouch estaba vivo. Acaricio su pecho mientras comenzaba a reunir fuerzas para continuar por casi toda la noche o más, no era consciente del tiempo, solo del momento tan perfecto que ambos estaban viviendo. Nunca creyó… Sentirse tan bien. Hasta que finalmente, ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, mirándose uno al lado del otro, sin quitar su mirar del de alado. Cc sonrió, acariciando el rostro del muchacho, Lelouch le regreso la sonrisa mirándola como quien mira a un Dios.

-Gracias…

Se sonrojo por eso, Cc le sonrió mas dulcemente.

-Te amo…

Y entonces se percato de que toda la noche, Lelouch le había estado diciendo eso. Parpadeo un par de veces, acurrucándose en el pecho del chico.

-Lelouch… Nunca vas a irte, ¿Verdad?  
-¿Eh? Claro que no… Jamás te dejare, eso nunca…  
-Tengo a Mao…

Lelouch se quedo inerte, sintiendo un fuerte vacio en el pecho al oír eso.

-Y no puedo… Deshacer mi compromiso, porque mis _padres_ lo decidieron así…

-Así que… A donde quiera que bayas, llévame contigo…  
-¿Cómo?  
-Tú dijiste… Que si estaba dispuesta a dejar a mi familia y amigos para irme contigo…-Alzo el rostro, viéndolo directamente.- No te respondí en esa ocasión, pero ahora que estoy segura de lo que siento por ti… Sí, estoy dispuesta dejar todo con tal de seguirte…  
-Pequeñita…

La abrazo fuertemente, atrayéndola hacia el.

-No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada…  
-Es lo que quiero…  
-Te amo, Cc

Se separo levemente de ella al sentir que esta quería deshacer el abrazo. Lo miro con un brillo especial en los ojos que no supo reconocer. Jamás había visto una mirada así.

-Te amo, Lelouch. Eres mi vida entera, lo único que más quiero en el mundo. La única persona por la que daría el poco tiempo de vida que tengo. Eres… El amor de mi vida…

_**To be Continued…**_


	10. Fabulous

**yAdvertencia: **Este fanfiction es un Universo Alterno de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de _**Code Geass**_ y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo XD. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, pero los primeros cinco no contienen nada serio, al momento; ya que a penas estoy explicando más o menos como es el asunto con los personajes y etc. Lemmon, sangre, tripas por todas partes, enredos amorosos marca Shakespeare y Televisa… En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos XD…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Estudio Sunrise y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí son de sus respectivos dueños.

**Dedicatoria: **Con mucho cariño a mis lectores que me soportan los atrasos y abandonos que este pobre Fanfiction ha sufrido desde el inicio. A mis amigos del colegio: Alex (Nagi), Jahi (Rima), Alexa (Risa), Carmen (Nobu), Jennifer (Jenni), Víctor (Wichy), Priscilla (Priis), Laura (Yuuriko), etc. Sepan que los quiero muchísimo. A mi amada familia de Roll: Moka kaa-chan, Ikuto too-chan, Lulu Oniichama, Lulu Onii-sama, Shion geme-chan, Satoko cuñis, Akihime cuñis, Tadashi Nii-sama, Sky hijito-chan, Utau hijita-chan, Amuto hijita, Amu hijita-chii, Jack Hijo-san, Hinata Nee-chan, etc. A mi amiga del msn que perdí XD, por favor amiga que siempre me obliga a terminar los capítulos, déjame tu msn en un Review o MP. Cambie mi msn y perdí el otro (lo Hackearon), así que necesito tu msn de nuevo T-T… A Lia-san, cuyo msn también perti TOT. Por favor, tu también déjame tu msn T-T

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama! **  
Well, capitulo común y corriente. Estoy muy enojada con alguien, pero bueno… Espero que les guste el capitulo. Entro en exámenes finales al momento de escribir esto, así que no esperen temprana la actualización. **¡Ja ne! **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Live Me  
-Code Geass Alternative Tribute-  
Chapter X.- Fabulous**

Habían pasado las vacaciones de verano, todo finito. La peliverde de nombre Elizabeth Lamperouge iría nuevamente al instituto y sus amigos, los cazadores caballero, irían con ella por la mañana y por la tarde estarían en el cuartel. En pocas palabras, era cuando la jovencita de orbes doradas se quedaba sola en esa casa tan grande. Pero ahora era un tanto diferente, pues ya no estaría sola. Lelouch, el Vampiro, cuyo verdadero nombre era Lelouch Vi Britannia, vivía en esa casa con los tres jóvenes que eran su nueva familia. Si bien, durante las vacaciones después de que Suzaku Kururugi se enterase de su estadía ahí, el hermoso ser nocturno había decidido ir a ver a su hermana y etcéteras para avisar de su nueva morada. Tras una pequeña discusión con los inquilinos de la casa Stadfeld, Lelouch pudo dar la ubicación de la casa para que su hermana y marido pudieran ir a verle, sus dollys tambien estaban informadas. Aunque las dos muchachas se habían quejado de no poder estar con él, Lelouch, en secreto, les dijo que en un futuro planeaba regresar con ellas y que cuando lo hiciera traería con sigo a _su madre_. Baya que Milly se puso muy contenta de tener una, Shirley se sintió traicionada. Pero para bien o para mal, Lelouch había construido una increíble amistad con el Teniente Kururugi, al grado de dormir en la misma cama mientras se acondicionaba una habitación para él. La relación con la pelirroja Kallen Stadfeld tambien había mejorado un poco más, aunque de vez en cuando aun sentía el dolor del tacón de la joven en su cabeza… Y con Cc, la chica que le había salvado la vida en más de un sentido, cada vez que la veía, se convencía de que jamás se arrepentiría de la nueva vida que tenia y disfrutaba mucho. Su nueva familia, algo loca y sin igual, era lo mejor del mundo.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien aqui solo, Lelouch?-

Lelouch la miro de arriba a abajo, sin poder creer que _eso_ era un uniforme escolar. Cuando él iba a la escuela, las mujeres no usaban una falda **TAN **corta como la que su peliverde pareja llevaba puesta. Sin embargo, debía admitir que se veía preciosa. La blusa blanca maga larga con la corbata negra y el saco beige le lucía perfectamente, además de que las dos colas se le veían sensacionales en el cabello. Parpadeo un par de veces cuando vio a la pelirroja con el cabello suelto y lacio como aguacero, no parecía la misma de siempre. Suzaku hizo acto de presencia, llegándole por detrás, pues sintió su abrazo por su cuello justo por esa área. Sonrió cuando lo vio con un pedazo de pan tostado entre la boca, comprendió que se trataba del desayuno _express_. El castaño le medio hablo con la boca ocupada, por lo que no comprendió mucho lo que le dijo, así que se burlo de el y Kururugi comprendió que debía tragarse la comida para hablar.

-Lo siento.-Dijo cuando termino de comer.- Decía que es mejor que te inscribas al curso, aunque ya lo sepas todo. Así no te sentirás solo en casa y conocerás más gente. No tienes de que preocuparte, la gente común no se da cuenta de quien es un vampiro así nada más porque si.-Y sonrió como solo el sabia.  
-Increíblemente, Suzaku tiene razón…-Agrego Kallen, haciendo reír a la audiencia, menos al moreno que la miro con rabia.  
-Cierto, estoy peleado contigo…-

Baya, todas las vacaciones y seguían peleados. Cc virolos ojos, poniéndose los zapatos para poder salir de la casa. ¡Cierto! Que Suzaku se enterara que Lelouch vivía ahí no fue muy difícil, de hecho… Un día llego y le dijo _Espero no la hayas violado_ y el pelinegro comprendió todo. Así que dejaron de fingir todo lo que fingían –Valga la redundancia en las palabras- y la vida continuo como todos los días. Ahora, debían ir a la escuela y Lelouch se quedaría solo en casa.

-Bueno…-Lelouch lo analizo un poco.  
-Aun puedes inscribirte en el curso, es fácil.-Dijo Elizabeth esperando a que sus amigos estuvieran listos.-Y no estarás solo…-  
-Aja, veras lo que es vivir como un humano común.-Termino Suzaku con una sonrisa y el pulgar en alto.  
-Esta bien… Iré en el transcurso de la mañana.-  
-¡Bien!-Dijeron al unísono.  
-Nos vemos más tarde, Lulu.  
-Bye bye, vampiro

Así, ambos caballeros salieron de la casa, mientras el par de tortolos esperaban que se alejaran un poco más. Elizabeth volteo a verlo, Lelouch se acerco a ella y deposito un beso en su frente.

-Que te baya bien…  
-Gracias.-Murmuro ella, poniéndose en puntas para darle un pequeño beso en los labios que el muchacho recibió con gusto.- Pórtate bien, de acuerdo…-Y comenzó a bendecirlo como los católicos lo hacen.-En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo…  
-Amen.-Y beso su mano cuando ella la puso frente a sus labios.-… No creo en Dios…  
-Claro, claro… Eso lo veremos…

Y se retiro dejándolo con una sonrisa en los labios. Esa mujer lo volvía loco…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Poco a poco bajaba la guardia y sentía que se volvería loco en cualquier punto. Pero necesitaba llegar. Había pasado un mes desde entonces y no se sentía nada cuerdo. Si se dejaba llevar por ese instinto arrebatador y salvaje, se convertiría en un _Nosferatum_ cualquiera; esos pobres y mugrientos vampiros que daban lastima. Trago saliva, estaba muerto de hambre y no tenia escapatoria. Se apoyo con esfuerzo de un arbol, viendo a un par de niños jugar con un perro cerca de un adulto que pescaba en el arrollo. La boca se le hizo agua, humanos frescos a los cuales devorar. Pero no quería perder esa humanidad, sin embargo… Siendo un neófito sin comer, se perdería en el abismo de su mente en cualquier momento.

-Mierda…

No lo pudo evitar, corrió a toda velocidad hacia el adulto, tomándolo de sorpresa. El animal ladro al ver el daño hecho a su amo, los niño temblaron de miedo mientras veían la grotesca escena de su padre siendo devorado por uno de esos seres que se supone solo salían de noche. Ambos infantes corrieron dando de gritos del lugar, así que el vampiro emprendió la carrera a callarlos. Si los cazadores lo encontraban, iban a matarlo sin piedad alguna. Tomo a la niña del vestido verde de la cabeza con su mano, olía dulce y fresca. Su sed se seso y complació con su sangre, el otro niño perdió el equilibrio al ver semejante escena atroz. El perro ladro a unos pasos de él, jalando con sus colmillos de la camisa para que corriera. Pero el vampiro se paro y lanzo a atacarlo, así que el animal se le fue en sima, protegiendo al único de sus amos que quedaban. Sin embargo, la bestia fue más poderosa y lo destrozó in esfuerzo. El niño no tubo escapatoria, se convirtió en parte del desayuno del recién convertido vampiro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El fresco del día le relaja esos nervios hechos añicos que tenia. ¿En qué demonios pensaba su cuñado? Mira que vivir con humanos… Pero no podía criticarle, era como un hermano mayor amado para él. Entonces sus ojos violetas se posaron en su mujer que jugaba con los niños del reino. La ciudad imperial de los vampiros, no era eso en sí. Tan solo era un palacio antiguo con casas pequeñas para la servidumbre. Dentro de la ascienda se criaba a los niños vampiros que nacían de los matrimonios y así sucesivamente. Cuando un humano pisaba esas tierras, pasaba a convertirse en el alimento nuevo. Eran las reglas establecidas por La Paz, firmada por Lelouch Vi Britannia. Poco a poco relajo la expresión de preocupación que tenia, su esposa lo sacaba de esos malos ratos que sufría tanto. Y es que era un preocupón de primera, a decir verdad. Pero tenía sus motivos, no quería perder esa felicidad que había obtenido. Si bien, si vida como humano fue MALA. Mala de lo que se llama terrible y casi blasfemo. Cuando conoció a Nunnally Vi Britannia, su vida dio un giro de 360°. Su vida no tenía sentido, hasta que se vio con ella. Era alguien… Especial, a otro nivel. Cuando se entero que era un vampiro, las cosas no se vieron tan afectadas, después de todo… Estaba enamorado de ella y nada iba importarle sobre sus orígenes o lo que fuera, lo único que le interesaba era que estuviera bien y pudiera estará su lado. Convertirse en vampiro fue lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

-Rollo…

Dio un respingo al oír su nombre. Su mirada se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Nunnally y el no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír.

-¿Sucede algo malo? Te ves muy distraído hoy…

Y era asquerosamente observadora y convincente. Negó con la cabeza, acentuando lo que iba a decir.

-No es nada especial, Nana.  
-¿Nnnn?

Ladeo la cabeza, en señal de curiosidad. Pero sonreía, estaba muy contenta a decir verdad.

-¿Es por lo de nii-sama?  
-Etto…-Rollo rasco con un dedo una de sus mejillas.-Pues… Si, supongo…  
-Rollo, nunca olvides que alguna vez fuiste un humano.-Sentencio ella, sonriendo amablemente.-Mejor no pienses en eso, deja a nii-sama hacer su vida como quiera…  
-Nana…-Murmuro.-Tienes razón, pero…-Aun así, tenía sus dudas.- ¿Por qué no simplemente morder a esa chica humana? Así podría volver a casa con ella…  
-No es tan fácil como suena…-Murmuro con la mirada baja.  
-Nunnally…

Ella se quedo pensando en algo unos momentos. Rollo la observo detenidamente; la forma en la que contorneo sus ojos, el brillo de tristeza, era algo que no le gustaba recordar y aun así le atormentaba a cada momento. Rollo entendió. Así que alzo el brazo, atrayendo el rostro de la emperatriz a su pecho.

-Moo, deja de acordarte de eso. ¿O es que te arrepientes?  
-No, no es eso… Es solo que…  
-No tiene importancia acordarse de algo que sucedió hace mas de 500 años, Nana…  
-Rollo…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Si de por si se veían la cara las 24 horas del día en las vacaciones, esto era el colmo de los colmos. La gota que derramo el vaso. El infame estar y no estar. ¿Era una broma, cierto? Elizabeth se quedo algo perpleja, observando los nuevos lugares de cada quien. El profesor se había pasado, de veras. Acomodo a los jóvenes de dos en dos, dejando a Kallen y Suzaku juntos, y a ella detrás de ellos, sin pareja -¿Casualidad o destino?-. Miro a ambos chicos que ni se volteaban a ver y miraban a direcciones opuestas con el seño fruncido y una expresión de pocos amigos. Una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ah, pero la verdadera fiesta vino cuando regresaron a casa. Al volver, Lelouch tenía la fabulosa visita de… Su familia. Elizabeth se quedo perpleja, así había estado todo el día, a decir verdad. Tres chicas, un chico. Todos estaban sentados en la sala tomando el té cuando ella entro a la casa algo cansada. Parpadeo un par de veces mientras todas las vampíricas miradas se pegaban en ella. Se sintió la mujer más observada sobre el planeta. Sentía que le ganaba, incluso, al nuevo video pornográfico subido al servidor cada semana. Trago saliva, pasando lentamente de ellos hasta llegar a las escaleras, las miradas le seguían a su mismo ritmo, incluso movían la cabeza si se alejaba mucho y su cuerpo tambien. ¡Eran una bola de descarados! ¿Y Lelouch? ¡Ni sus luces! ¿¡Donde demonios estaba en ese momento! Cc subió rapidamente las escaleras, nunca había subido tan rápido en toda su vida. Una vez que se encontró en su recamara, corrió a cambiarse de ropa. Se sentía mal por haber ignorado a los vampiros familiares de su novio, pero no iba a saludarlos con tan vulgar uniforme. Así que cuando bajo, al fin pudo ver a Lelouch que le dirigió una mirada tranquila al verla asomarse por las escaleras. Alzo el brazo, ofreciéndole su mano en señal de que bajara la escalera, pues pensaba presentarle a su familia. Cc trago saliva, tenía que admitir que estaba algo nerviosa. Así que tomo su mano una vez que estuvo cerca y camino a su lado, con la mirada baja. Alzo lentamente el rostro cuando Lelouch se detuvo, observando a cada vampiro –Todos.- que la miraba.

-Ella es Elizabeth Lamperouge.-Hablo Lelouch con voz suave, estaba contento. Cc sonrió ante esto.-Ella es mi mujer.  
-Mucho gusto, Elizabeth.-Una chica de largo cabello miel hermosamente rizado y de ojos violeta se puso de pie. Tenía un rostro angelical y un aire de inocencia que daba ternura. Sus ojos color malva le hicieron notar que era la hermana de Lelouch.-Soy Nunnally Vi Britannia, la hermana menor de Lelouch.-Y le ofreció su mano amablemente mientras le sonreía con dulzura.-Encantada de conocerte.  
-El gusto es mío, Nunnally.-Y acepto su mano con una sonrisa.  
-El es mi marido, Rollo Vi Britannia.-Para cuando dijo esto, el mencionado ya estaba de pie. Era un muchacho de cabello café con leche, ojos malva y mirada matadora, bastante serio a pesar de verse tan joven.  
-Mucho gusto…-Dijo Cc tomando su mano cuando él se la ofreció.  
-Es un placer, señorita.-Contesto para luego besar caballerosamente su mano.

Elizabeth se sonrojo un poco, era como estar con gente de otra época. Lelouch sonrió al verla, Nunnally y Rollo le sonrieron tambien. Cc observo la sonrisa del marido de la emperatriz. Hasta cierto punto, le recordó al mismo Lelouch. Elizabeth sonrió cuando el matrimonio le sonrió.

-Ahora…-Lelouch llamo a sus dollys con la mirada, ambas chicas se pusieron de pie.-Ella son mis… Dollys.-Dijo algo apenado, Cc lo miro curiosa.

Las dos chicas eran hermosas. Una de ellas, la que lucía mayor, era de cabello rubio, lacio a los hombros; tenia ojos azules y un cuerpo envidiable. La segunda, tenía pinta de niña caprichosa; tenía el cabello largo hasta decir basta color café y ojos color verde. Dio un respingo al percatarse de que esta última la miraba con odio.

-Ella es Milly, la mayor.-Señalo a la rubia  
-¡Encantada de conocerte, Lizzy!-Y se aproximo a la chica de cabello verde, tomándola de los hombros.-Espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien. ¡Eres realmente hermosa! ¡No podía esperar menos de Lelouch-sama! Ademas… ¡HUELES DELICIOSO!-Dijo al abrazarla.  
-¡MILLY!-La regaño Lelouch algo furioso.  
-Moo, ya…  
-Ejem.-Carraspeo el mayor de la casa.-Y ella es Shirley.-Dijo presentando a la otra, la que le miraba con odio.  
-…-Y le volteo el rostro.  
-¡Moo, Shirley! ¡No empieces! ¡Ni siquiera eres la dolly real de Lelouch-sama y te pones de caprichosa!  
-¡Milly!

Como notaran, la rubia a veces decía cosas incensarías. Lelouch miro con enfado a Shirley, diciéndole un par de cosas en su mente. La chica le miro con miedo y finalmente trago saliva, había hecho enojar a su amo.

-Shirley, si no quieres morir…-Le murmuro Milly.  
-Mu-mucho gusto…-Dijo la chica a la de cabello verde.  
-El gusto es mío…

El ambiente se marco pesado. Lelouch estaba enojado, Rollo lo acompaño en su sentir. Nunnally trato de aliviar el ambiente una vez que hizo un carraspeo elegante y sonrió dulcemente.

-Dime, Elizabeth… ¿Te gusta cocinar? Los lunes comemos comida humana, ¿Quieres cocinar conmigo?  
-¿Eh? ¡Claro, Nunnally!  
-Dime, Nana.  
-¿Nana? Está bien, entonces dime Cc  
-Okay, Cc-chan

Lelouch sonrió un poco, relajando su tensionado cuerpo. Ver a las dos mujeres alas que mas amaba juntas era como un sueño.

-¡Yo tambien quiero ayudar!

Milly se aproximo a ellas, Lelouch se rio un poco ante esto, Rollo poso una mano en su hombro, mirándolo de forma acusadora. Lulu suspiro sabiendo lo que vendría.

-Lamperouge  
-No fue mi intención, no sabía… Bueno, si sabía. Pero cuando la vi por primera vez no lo sabía, ¿Ya?  
-El amor te hace idiota, nii-san.-Declaro el chico.-Es probable que esa chica sea mi familiar directo, debes tener cuidado.  
-Lo sé.-Aclaro, Shirley escuchaba todo discretamente.-Rollo, necesito un favor…  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Sabes quién mato a los Lamperouge? Ella es la última. Unos vampiros asesinaron a sus padres…  
-No lo sé.-Aclaro.-Sabes que yo estaba protegiendo a mi descendencia, pero…  
-¿Pero?  
-No sé quien o quienes les mataron. Y me sorprende que esa chica este viva… Es increíble a decir verdad.  
-Lo sé… Pero estoy muy feliz con ella.  
-Nii-san, no te culpo por amar una mujer. Pero te ruego tener cuidado.-Termino su frase atreves de su mente, justo en ese momento Lelouch volteo a ver con ira a Shirley.

_Lelouch-sama…._

_**To be Continued…**_


	11. Lancelot

**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es un Universo Alterno de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de _**Code Geass**_ y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo XD. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, pero los primeros cinco no contienen nada serio, al momento; ya que ha penas se explica más o menos como es el asunto con los personajes y etc. Lemmon, sangre, tripas por todas partes, enredos amorosos marca Shakespeare y Televisa… En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Estudio Sunrise y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí son de sus respectivos dueños y pueden o no existir. Todo esto se ha hecho con motivos de entretenimiento entre fans, no tiene nada de lucro y créanme que no me pagan ni un solo centavo por escribir esto

**Dedicatoria: **Con todo respeto a ti que lees esto. A mis seguidores y a quienes conocen a Miss Awesome. Finalmente, a quien deja un Review.

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama! **  
¿Ya he dicho que amo narrar desde el punto de vista de Suzaku? Todo es tan asquerosamente gracioso y light, que no puedo evitar adorar a Suzaku por hacer las cosas tan graciosas, fluidas y divertidas. Amo a Suzaku Kururugi, damas y caballeros. ¡Maldición! Ya sé que me tarde, pero pues son razones personales y pues bien… Finalmente, aquí está la continuación y pues… Vamos, seamos honestos, es una cochinada de capitulo, ¿No es así? Pero bueno, espero me salga algo mucho mejor mas adelante. Ya me trabe con todo, no sé que poner, sinceramente. Necesito recuperar el hilo historial, así que me leeré lo que tengo de la historia para ver que hago y si me llega la iluminación divina. Pero en fin, dejando eso de lado, aqui está el capitulo, hice lo mejor que pude y pues esto es lo que salió estando en Mérida, Yucatán perdiendo mi preciado tiempo y mis tan esperadas vacaciones de verano… **¡Ja ne! **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Live Me  
-Code Geass Alternative Tribute-  
Chapter XI.- Lancelot.**

Ambo suspiraron a la par cuando vieron al castaño babeando el camino por donde la princesa favorita pasaba saludando a todos. Una vena se resaltaba en la sien de la pelirroja y Gino solo pudo soltar una carcajada junto con Annya. Cc y Lelouch sintieron como una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su nuca cuando Kallen bufo un par de maldiciones al momento en que Euphemia _y su tropa_ pasaban a su lado y Suzaku los ignoraba por completo. El parlamento estaba ahí, el emperador tambien al igual que todos los príncipes del imperio. Todos murmuraban que seguramente Euphemia terminaría siendo la heredera directa a la corona y trono, finalmente era la favorita del pueblo. Gino poso una mano en el hombro de Kallen, haciéndole saber que debía mantener la calma. Kallen resoplo un poco, entendiendo que tenía razón y que estaba montando una escenita por la cual todos la burlarían mas tarde en el cuartel.

El área 11 se vistió de fiesta ese día. Con las calles abarrotadas de gente, la familia real dio un recorrido por la avenida principal y llego hasta el presídium donde Charles Zi Britannia daría un discurso para dar inicio a la semana de _La Paz_. Un evento que se celebraba una vez al año. Humanos y Vampiros se reunían en alguna ciudad de la extensa Britannia, rememorando durante una semana entera los sucesos del porque hay paz entre vampiros y hombres, dándole gloria a Dios con ello. O eso era lo que pretendían. Izquierda, vampiros; derecha, humanos; en medio, desfile. Los caballeros tenían mucho trabajo esa semana. Lelouch, a diferencia de otros años, no participo en todo aquello esa vez; Nunnally y Rollo fueron los representantes de los Vi Britannia, que alguna vez gobernaron a los humanos. La hermosa emperatriz, acompañada por el emperador, sonreía dulcemente a humanos y hermanos; la sociedad vampírica enloquecía en gritos y aplausos al ver pasar a su hermosa representante con su respetado marido. Lelouch sonrió al verlos saludar a todos, pasando de ser percibido por todos a un lado de Elisabeth.

-¿Entonces se quedaran en casa, no?

-Si… Solo por esta semana, pequeña.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, Lelouch.

Sonrió al ver su rostro, sabía que ella le diría eso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Suspiro dejando la capa y la espada sobre el escritorio. Estaba agotado y escucho desde lejos las voces de sus subordinados entrar a la oficina. Sonrió un poco cuando su amigo rubio le lanzo una cerveza y comprendió que celebrarían que todo había salido bien. Annya se sentó sobre uno de los escritorios y vio como Kallen se ventilaba el calor con un abanico improvisado de papel. Suspiro sabiendo que era la hora de que todos supieran su _pequeño_ secreto.

-Hey, mañana será la prueba para los nuevos aspirantes a caballeros elite.-Comento Annya leyendo el pesado itinerario del evento.

-Dios mío, ese evento es una masacre total.-Agrego Kallen.

-¿Nadie paso por aprobación directa esta vez?

La habitación quedo en silencio, eso era algo que solo Suzaku sabia y todos esperaban que su superior les pasara _el chisme completo_. Pero Suzaku estaba inmerso en una discusión interna consigo mismo, ignorando a todo a su alrededor. Kallen parpadeo un par de veces, observando a su amigo de antaño con la mirada baja y pensativo. Gino y Annya observaron la escena, todos los demás pusieron entera atención.

-Chicos…

Suzaku alzó el rostro con un toque de seriedad que asusto a _sus_ _pequeñines_. La pelirroja trago saliva, algo no le gustaba ahí. Todos pusieron entera atención, impresionados con la seriedad que desprendía el castaño que era su líder.

-Verán…

-¡Suzaku-kun! ¡Te necesito!

Justo en ese momento entro Lloyd Asplum acompañado de su vampírica esposa. Oh, sí. Pero nadie sabía ese _diminuto_ detalle, claro está. Si bien, Suzaku sabia de ello, nadie más debía de enterarse, ese había sido el trato para que ella pudiera vivir en convivencia con los humanos. Ademas, era _vegetariana_, osease solo tomaba sangre de animales. Finalmente, ¿A quién demonios le importa un poco si quiera? Así pues, Suzaku parpadeo un par de veces, teniendo la boca ligeramente abierta y sabiendo que algo _maléfico_ tramaba su jefe. Trago saliva cuando el peliazul abrió los ojos con esa mirada _taciturnamente malvada_.

-Termine un nuevo modelo de Nightmer… Y quiero que lo pruebes.

-¡Ni muerto!

-Tienes razón, muerto no me sirves…

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de todos.

-Suzaku-kun, ¿Podrías probar el nuevo modelo de Lloyd?-La mujer le sonrió dulcemente, ella era como su madre.

-Pe-pero, Cecile-san…

-Por favor…

Esa vocecita mas esos ojos verdes que brillaban como los ojos de un cachorrito pidiendo perdón, lo dejaba desarmado. Eran el arma perfecta para convencer de la más grande de las locuras a Kururugi Suzaku. Golpeo su frente con una mano mientras se decía a si mismo que luego se arrepentiría.

-Está bien…

Lloyd se rio de él, todos lamentaron la muerte de su superior. Así mismo no querían perderse la muerte de este, así que todos caminaron a su compas, detrás de él, hasta llegar al taller donde se mantenían entretenidos la mayor parte del tiempo, ese que daba al campo de entrenamiento donde Suzaku _torturaba_ a los muñecos de prueba con _cara de Gino_. Lloyd camino apresuradamente al enorme objeto metálico cubierto con una gran lona. Suzaku abrió ligeramente la boca cuando el científico descubrió su obra de arte, dejando ver un enorme robot de combate, uno de esos llamados Nightmer que volvían loco a Suzaku y su sed insaciable de adrenalina y poder. El castaño sonrió abiertamente cuando oyó a su _jefe loco_ llamarle para mostrarle lo que quería que hiciera, los demás guardaron silencio intentando no reír a unos metros bastante lejos de todo el alboroto, la pelirroja solamente se cruzo de brazos imaginando lo que su compañero de antaño pensaba en esos momentos.

-Este, querido Suzaku, es el Lancelot.

Esta de más decir que el castaño Kururugi casi babeaba ante tal monstruo de adrenalina en color blanco.

-Lloyd-san…

-Aquí tienes.

Cuando vio lo que su jefe le lanzo y capturo al instante, no podía creer su suerte. ¡Maldición! La llave era increíble, ya se imaginaba como seria por dentro el enorme robot que lo llamaba magnéticamente.

-¿Es en serio?

Cuando Lloyd afirmo ni siquiera supo cómo demonios se _encaramo_ dentro del robot, pero ya estaba dentro, acomodado en el asiento mientras veía todo el tablero increíble que Asplum había instalado en el. Oyó las explicaciones de Cecile y cuando le dijo _puedes encenderlo_, no lo pensó ni dos veces y la llave ya había arrancado con fuerza el arranque de energía que el Lancelot necesitaba para avanzar. Miro los controles, sus manos palparon con cuidado la hermosa y magistral toma y comenzó la prueba.

-¡Ole!

Siguió instrucciones al pie de la letra, acelero, bajo velocidades, hizo de todo. Estaba tan contento que todo se le olvido y solo valió la pena esa experiencia tan maravillosa de energía que estaba teniendo.

-Maldición, Suzaku hace que todo se vea tan increíble…-Gino tenia la boca casi abierta de ver todo lo que su superior hacia en ese hombre metálico color blanco.

-Hey. Yo quiero uno…

Cuando Suzaku detuvo la prueba, se quedo momentáneamente en suspenso dentro del robot. Cecile se preocupo al no recibir respuesta del joven y Lloyd comenzó a pensar que había fallado algo. Pero todos destensaron los hombros cuando oyeron otro _¡Ole_! Salir de la cabina de control del robot. Las miradas se posaron rapidamente en la cabina, esperando expectantes la respuesta del castaño.

**-¡FUE MARAVILLOSO!**

Escucharon un escándalo increíblemente escalofriante salir de la cabina, pero nada de Kururugi; finalmente se abrió dejando ver uno de los pies del castaño, estaba en una extraña posición con la cabeza en el asiento y el resto del cuerpo hacia arriba. Una gota de sudor en todos, por favor. Finalmente, el castaño se asomo con una sonrisa lunática en el rostro.

**-¡LO QUIERO, LLOYD-SAN! ¡TIENE QUE SER MIO!**

**-¡BAM!-**Lloyd hizo el ademan mundial de disparo con una pistola en una mano.-¡Justo eso quería escuchar, jovencito! El Lancelot es todo tuyo, Suzaku-kun…

_**-¡HELL, !**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se apoyo en el roble que ofrecía su sombra a aquellos que no gustan de la luz falsa de la Luna. Tocio fuertemente unas tres o cuatros veces, hallar a su creador había sido difícil y ni que decir de tomar su sangre. EL desgraciado creyó que podía dejarlo así toda la vida, perderlo en su locura y ser un Nosferatum más del montón. Pero no. Ahora estaba condenado a ser lo que más odiaba y finalmente quería vivir con la mayor plenitud posible, si es que eso se podía siendo un monstruo. Pero no replico más y respiro profundamente. En tres días más, llegaría al pueblo donde le esperaba el hogar en el Área 11.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando iban camino a casa, Kallen tenía una vena más que resaltada en la sien. Nunnally observaba parpadeante a la pelirroja y Cc trataba de calmar a su amiga de la infancia, pensando en que podía decirle para alegrarla, pero sabía que era una tarea casi imposible. Milly y Shirley observaban a la humana con cara de hambre y de no entender, pero tenían en la mente muy presente la advertencia de su amo. Y no, no querían morir. Era el momento de chicas, Rollo, Suzaku con su cara de estúpido y Lelouch se habían quedado en casa tras una batalla de intelecto sobre futbol con las chicas, las cuales al perder debían ir por la cena humana que ellos habían elegido: Pizza y cerveza –Idea de Suzaku, desaprobada por Rollo y consentida por Lelouch.-, brownies para el postre.

-Y… ¿Cc-chan, asistirás al duelo de Suzaku-san?-Cuestiono Nunnally queriendo destencionar un poco el ambiente pesado en el que caminaban las cinco.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Duelo?

Kallen y Elizabeth voltearon a ver a la pequeña emperatriz vampiro impresionadas, las vampiresas les miraron parpadeantes tambien. ¿Qué acaso el castaño no les había comentado nada?

-Si… Mañana Suzaku-san esta como combatiente de duelo a espada contra Gino Weinberg para ser caballero de elite… Lo dice el panfleto que nos dieron en el palacio durante la comida.

**-¿¡QUE!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Pero finalmente había llegado a casa, sorprendentemente. Sonrió como tonto, queriendo ver a su linda novia.

-Mi querida Cc, ya estoy aquí al fin…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	12. Suzaku

**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es un **Universo Alterno** de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de _**Code Geass**_ y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos un poco OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo, pues NO acepto ninguna clase de reclamo ante advertencias. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, pero los primeros cinco no contienen nada serio; ya que ha penas se explica más o menos como es el asunto con los personajes y etc. Lemmon, sangre, tripas por todas partes, enredos amorosos marca Shakespeare y Televisa… En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Estudio Sunrise y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí son de sus respectivos dueños y pueden o no existir. Todo esto se ha hecho con motivos de entretenimiento entre fans, no tiene nada de lucro y créanme que no me pagan ni un solo centavo por escribir esto.

**Dedicatoria: **Con todo respeto a ti que lees esto. A mis seguidores y a quienes conocen a Miss Awesome. Finalmente, a quien deja un Review.

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama! **  
Bueno, algo decente tenía que hacer, ¿No? Y como yo misma me desesperé, al fin puse algo más interesante. Siento que pronto acabara esta historia al fin… En fin, después de terminar las publicaciones de este Fanfiction, créanme que no volveré a publicar absolutamente NADA. Me trajo demasiados problemas y de por si en mi casa me bajan la autoestima, vengo acá y no dejan de molestarme porque me atraso en las publicaciones, joder… Ni me pagan, ni gano NADA publicando, como para que todavía se sientan con el "poder" o el "derecho" de insultarme o reclamarme por atrasarme, tengo MIS razones PERSONALES para hacerlo, no es por gusto. Así que a la mierda, aquí muere mi Fandom de Code Geass (Ademas de que es asquerosamente difícil trabajar con estos personajes –Excepto Suzaku, es genial trabajar con ese idiota descerebrado que invente-). En fin, les dejo el capítulo, espero este más decente que los dos anteriores… Y digan que les fue bien, pues es capitulo doble (?) **¡Ja ne! **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Live Me  
-Code Geass Alternative Tribute-  
Chapter XII.- Suzaku.**

Silencio total en su interior, inmerso en un ruido insoportable de las palmas y los gritos en el estadio. Euphemia estaba afuera, sentada en el trono a un lado de su padre que observaba a los combatientes severamente. Lloyd seria su representante legal, su tutor. Cecile, como si de verdad fuera su madre, estaba con una cara de angustia que alarmaría a cualquiera, preocupada por lo que sucedería en esa arena de duelo que simulaba ser el famoso coliseo romano. Elisabeth y Lelouch estaban sentados a su lado, Nunnally y su esposo estaban en el otro palco del lado del publico vampírico controlado por el ejercito humano, mirando de frente a la princesa que se arrepentía de haber nominado a Kururugi Suzaku como futuro caballero, Nunnally miraba a la chica con algo de soberbia y esta escondía el rostro apenada de sí misma, Rollo tomo la mano de su mujer, calmando esa ira que nacía en ella debido a poder sentir los sentimientos de todos aquellos que estaban muy cercanos a ella. Lelouch estaba enojado con Euphemia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las calles estaban desiertas y no había nadie en casa de la peliverde que le alegraba la vida, entendió que era debido al festival por La Paz. Así que no hizo más que caminar a su propia casa y darse un baño, mínimo debía estar presentable para cuando viera a su chica.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ante la vista de un publico insaciable hambriento de acción e intriga, el presentador se mostro frente a todo mundo, explicando los motivos de la batalla, las reglas y todo aquello que conllevaba perder o ganar el duelo. Lelouch miraba de forma efímera a Zi Britannia, Kallen había decido ni siquiera mostrarse en el lugar tras la terrible pelea con el castaño la noche anterior en que todos durmieron con una ulcera atravesada en el estomago. Elizabeth apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, dándole a entender que necesitaba calma. Ambos la necesitaban y estaban juntos en ese momento tan crucial. Suzaku era para ella muy importante y para él, tambien lo era. Era su primer amigo en muchísimos años y sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. Si no fuera hombre y Elisabeth no existiera, seguramente se enamoraría de él, por muy raro que se escuchase.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gino miro directamente a la pelirroja que tenía los ojos hinchados del llanto seguido que mantuvo por tanto tiempo. El rubio suspiro entendiendo su presencia ahí y dijo NO.

-¿Por qué…?  
-Esto es algo entre Suzaku y yo. No quiero que te metas.

El rubio la miro duramente, en esos momentos Kallen era como una niña indefensa.

-No me subestimes, Kallen.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Estaba parado frente al espejo, sin la capa, sin la espada, sin los detalles que hacen deslumbrar ese traje tan estúpido que inspiraba respeto a otros. Se miro a sí mismo a los ojos, seriamente. Suspiro. Aquellos detalles, la insignia que lo hacía caballero de Euphemia colgada en su cuello, la capa y finalmente… La espada. Kururugi Suzaku estaba listo para enfrentarse a Gino Weinberg.

-Suzaku-kun, es hora…

Dio un respingo algo pronunciado cuando vio el reflejo de Lloyd Asplum en el espejo al momento en que le hablaba. Bajo la mirada algo negativo, pero el hombre de cabellos lila coloco una mano en su hombro, palmeándolo para darle fuerzas. Cuando Suzaku alzo el rostro, ya no había vuelta a atrás.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Euphemia doblo el programa de papel del evento; lo doblo, lo doblo, lo doblo. Miraba con un nudo en la garganta la arena de duelo. Doblo el papel y lo partió a la mitad; esa mitad la partió nuevamente, la partió, la partió, la partió.

-¿Euphemia-sama?-Nina a su lado miro sus acciones algo sorprendida.-¿Esta todo bien?  
-Eh…-Volteo a verla.-Si, si. No es nada, no te preocupes.

Y antes de que la chica de lentes pudiera decir algo, el anfitrión abrió la boca y llamo la atención de todos los presentes. Euphemia trago saliva, la tención se sintió en el lugar al instante. Nina junto ambas manos, suplicando en silencio por su amigo de antaño. Poco a poco el momento del combate se acercaba y todos los conocidos y buenos amigos de los contrincantes estaban más que nerviosos por lo que sucedería. Annya se debatía en si irle a su jefe o irle a su amigo de la infancia; Cecile casi lloraba de la angustia a un lado de Elisabeth y Lelouch que trataban de respirar con naturalidad ante un posible fracaso de Suzaku. Mas sin embargo, Suzaku salió a la vista de todos cuando se menciono su nombre, haciendo que el público diera un gran escándalo cuando lo hizo. Dio una vista panorámica y ubico a la gente que le importaba, mas sin embargo, noto la falta de Kallen y por un momento vacilo en su decisión; pero la sonrisa fingida de Euphemia le hizo ver que no podía perder ante Gino, por más que lo apreciara. Y entonces, Gino salió a la vista tambien y ambos se miraron con una entremezcla de odio y susto. Aun si lo escondieran y se llevaran bien, ambos estaban celosos uno del otro y ese era el momento perfecto para hacerse notar como contrincantes sobre algo que Suzaku desconocía. Mas sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos, viéndose frente a frente mientras oían sin escuchar las reglas del encuentro dadas por el "arbitro", hasta que… Sonó la campana del combate.

-Suzaku…

El sonido del metal golpeando el metal deslumbraba al público que hasta había guardado silencio. Cc miraba incrédula todo lo que veía. No porque no pensara que en serio se enfrentarían, si no porque Gino estaba venciendo a Suzaku, o al menos eso parecía. Lelouch parpadeo un par de veces ¿Cómo Suzaku podía ser teniente con esa mala técnica de la espada? Algo andaba mal ahí y entonces lo supo cuando Nunnally le hablo en su mente.

_-Lulu.-Ahora hasta ella le llamaba asi.- Suzaku esta dudando.  
-¿Por qué…? Estaba tan decidido esta mañana…  
-No lo sé. Se está poniendo muy nervioso, sabe que está perdiendo.  
-Nana, dile algo… Trata de clamarlo…  
-Eso intento, pero no responde. Está bloqueado, no puedo hacer nada.  
-¡Ese idiota cazador!_

Lelouch frunció el seño, Cc volteo a verlo cuando noto como apretó un poco más el agarre de sus manos. Parpadeo un par de veces, ¿Ahora qué?

-Lelouch…  
-¿Dónde está Kallen?  
-No se…-Parpadeó un par de veces cuando volteo a la arena del lado de las gradas de los caballeros, viendo como había un pequeño revuelo ahí.-Ammm…-Y entonces le señalo el lugar.-Justo ahí…

El vampiro parpadeo un par de veces cuando volteo al lugar señalado y una gota de sudor frio se escurrió por su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cabezota? Kallen se abría paso a la fuerza entre los caballeros hasta llegar a la separación de la arena y las gradas. Miraba enfurecida y acelerada el encuentro, estaba a punto de gritar y las lágrimas se escurrían por sus ojos azules desesperadamente.

**-¡SU-ZA-KU!**

Y entonces toda la atención se centro en ella, incluso la de los dos chicos que peleaban. Suzaku tirado en el suelo deteniéndole la espada con dificultad a Gino con la suya, Gino a punto de ganar el encuentro forcejeando el azufre contra su jefe. Los dos parpadearon seguidamente viendo a la pelirroja que lucía unas fachas horrorosas y había dejado boquiabiertos a todos.

**-¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, ANIMAL!-**El castaño estaba sorprendido, ni siquiera se acordaba de respirar viendo a la chica totalmente despeinada con varios pasadores atravesados en la cabeza queriendo detener ese rebelde cabello rojo**.-¡PELEA! ¡SE HOMBRE Y PELEA!** Si pierdes y te mueres… Si te mueres, yo… **¡JAMAS VOY A PERDONARTE SI LLEGAS A PERDER, IDIOTAAAAAAA!**

Esta de mas decir que el corazón dudoso de Suzaku se reanimo al instante. Gino ni lo vio venir. Simplemente de repente se paró de golpe y comenzó a hacerlo retroceder con unos golpes increíbles que hasta los brazos le dolían al querer detener semejante fuerza casi sobrehumana que se avecinaba con el castaño. Kururugi sonreía emocionado con la adrenalina del encuentro que comenzaba a hacerse parejo cuando el rubio le tomo el ritmo, sin embargo, Suzaku iba un paso más…

-Suzaku…

Kallen se dejo caer sentada en el suelo, viendo con los ojos cristalizados el golpear de ambas espadas. La sonrisa en el rostro del emperador era enfermiza, pero de hecho el estadio estaba animado con ese duelo tan entretenido. Nunnally suspiro sintiendo el oleaje de coraje que salía de Suzaku. Rollo la miro de reojo sonriendo. _Ella y sus poderes especiales_.

-Suzaku…

Mientras tanto, los otros dos chicos que vivían en la casa Stadfeld tenían una sonrisa involuntaria en el rostro. Voltearon a verse mutuamente y se sonrieron, viendo ahora el espectáculo que Suzaku estaba dando. Así, tirando de golpes, haciendo retroceder y correr a su oponente; ese SI era Suzaku Kururugi. Kallen medio sonrió un poco y suspiro cerrando los ojos hasta que escucho un fuerte chillido metálico y observo como una espada volaba kilómetros lejos de los caballeros.

-Suzaku…

El estadio entero quedo en silencio, mirando a los dos chicos… Hasta que Rivalz grito a todo pulmón y se oyó la ovación para Suzaku por todo el lugar. Lelouch, Elisabeth y compañía suspiraron de alivio, Kallen sonrió aun llorosa.

Imagen final: Gino Weinberg en el suelo con cara de susto y sin espada; Suzaku Kururugi con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro, apuntando amenazadoramente la espada al cuello de Gino; la espada del caballero rubio a aproximadamente 20 o 30 kilómetros de él, clavada en el suelo.

Ganador final y oficial: Suzaku Kururugi.

Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y tal parecía que todos habían olvidado el hecho de que Suzaku debía matar a su amigo y rival. Gino cerró los ojos al ver a Suzaku preparándose para el golpe final. Pero nunca llego lo dicho. Sintió tan solo una pequeña brisa que le abrió una herida chica en la mejilla derecha y corto algunos de sus cabellos. Abrió los ojos incrédulo viendo a Suzaku voltear al emperador y Euphemia que estaba sorprendida. Suzaku había clavado la espada en el suelo.

-¡La fidelidad no se trata de matar sin razón!-Declaro haciendo que todos se quedaran sin habla una vez más.- ¡Se trata de morir con honor por ella! ¡Es luchar por lo que se venera y ama! ¡Es pelear con coraje y valor hasta morir!

La mirada penetrante del castaño hizo berrear por dentro a Charles. Euphie estaba más que confundida y Kallen tenía los ojos muy abiertos, impresionada con tal declaración. Lelouch sonrió y cerró los ojos, Cc lo miro dulcemente. Fue entonces que Lloyd empezó a aplaudir, espantando a unos cuantos; Lelouch, Elisabeth y Cecile le siguieron la corriente hasta que finalmente el estadio entero aplaudió. Kallen sonrió dulcemente cuando el muchacho la volteo a ver y le dedico una sonrisa triunfante.

-Suzaku…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El _titipuchero_ de gente que quería felicitar por su victoria a Suzaku no se hizo esperar, Elisabeth y su querido vampiro tuvieron que ingeniárselas para pasar entre ese montón de personas. Recordemos que Cc detesta esto. Sin embargo, cuando ambos estuvieron cerca del lugar donde Suzaku se encontraba, Cc vio a la pelirroja con la mirada baja frente al castaño y supo que no tenían porque interrumpir. Miro a su novio y con una sonrisa, ambos se fueron del lugar directo a casa a descansar y esperar con la deliciosa cena en celebración.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Para cuando el ya estaba en los vestidores, no podía dejar de respirar con dificultad, realmente había sido un poco difícil, pero después de ver a la pelirroja, todo se ilumino. Así como el sol irradia la mañana. Suzaku suspiro viéndose e el espejo, pegando su frente a este sin dejar de mirarse a sí mismo a los ojos.

-Kururugi, admítelo. Estas enamorado de ella…

Y se sonrojo ante sus propias palabras, obteniendo la respuesta afirmativa de su reflejo con esto. Sonrió con mayor gloria al reconocerlo y comenzó a carcajearse como si estuviera loco, corriendo y saltando de felicidad con literalidad. Parecía drogado. Pegó su espalda al espejo y se dejo caer lentamente sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro y soltó un largo y pronunciado suspiro, mirando por la alta ventana.

-Suzaku…

La vocecita apenada de Kallen lo hizo voltear al instante. Un revoloteo feroz se inicio en su estomago. Al haber admitido el amor que sentía por ella, todas esas cositas que se dicen te causa el amor comenzaron a hacerse obvias. La emoción de verla ahí pudo mas con él y corrió a abrazarla en agradecimiento por lo que había hecho, aunque pareciera insignificante. Ella le había salvado. Así como siempre lo había hecho.

-Suzaku…  
-Gracias.-Murmuro suavemente, llenándose del aroma de su rojo cabello.-No se que hubiera hecho sin ti…  
-No… No seas exagerado, Suzaku…-Dijo Kallen correspondiendo avergonzada el abrazo.  
-Perdóname por haberte preocupado, Kallen…  
-Estaba… Tan asustada…-Murmuro dejándose ganar por el llanto, Suzaku se separo de ella, sosteniéndola de los hombros con suavidad.

Kallen bajo la mirada y vio de reojo a Lelouch y Cc yéndose. Sonrió un poco, luego molestaría esos dos.

_**[To Be Continued…]**_


	13. Don't Talk

**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es un **Universo Alterno** de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de _**Code Geass**_ y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos un poco OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo, pues NO acepto ninguna clase de reclamo ante advertencias. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, pero los primeros cinco no contienen nada serio; ya que ha penas se explica más o menos como es el asunto con los personajes y etc. Lemmon, sangre, tripas por todas partes, enredos amorosos marca Shakespeare y Televisa… En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Estudio Sunrise y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí son de sus respectivos dueños y pueden o no existir. Todo esto se ha hecho con motivos de entretenimiento entre fans, no tiene nada de lucro y créanme que no me pagan ni un solo centavo por escribir esto.

**Dedicatoria: **Con todo respeto a ti que lees esto. A mis seguidores y a quienes conocen a Miss Awesome. Finalmente, a quien deja un Review.

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama! **  
Solo espero que les guste este capítulo. Lo único bueno de no tener internet y todo eso, es que no hay nada que me distraiga más que la escuela y así termino rápido mis que haceres y me da tiempo de escribir. A decir verdad, estoy avanzando lo mas que puedo mientras me instalan el mentado internet y en serio… Dejen de molestarme sobre las actualizadas. No es por gusto que **NO PUEDA** actualizar TAN seguido. Soy una persona que estudia, trabaja y cuida de su hermano menor, además tengo un mil problemas en casa como para venir a soportar reclamos idiotas de gente que se cree con la autoridad de hacerlo. Hay quienes ni siquiera comentan el trabajo, solo dejan un simple "Continuación"… **¡ODIO A ESA GENTE!** Si solo me van a dejar ese tipo de comentarios idiotas, mejor ni lo hagan ¿Si? Ahórrense mi ira, que luego por eso no continuo los Fanfictions como debe de ser…En fin, **¡Ja ne! **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Live Me  
-Code Geass Alternative Tribute-  
Chapter XIII.- Don't Talk**

De repente, Suzaku la obligo a pegar su espalda desnuda contra la fría pared mientras el agua helada seguía mojando sus cuerpos. Recibió gustosa esos labios carnosos que la besaban tan desesperadamente, mordiendo el inferior al separarse por un momento. Suzaku lamio la pequeña herida que Kallen le provoco, probando su propia sangre para sonreírle lujuriosamente mientras buscaba hacerla abrazar su cadera con las piernas. Kallen obedeció al entender la indirecta de las manos masculinas, dejando entrar en ella nuevamente al chico castaño.

-¡Ah…!

El vaivén delicioso que había marcado Suzaku la hizo tirar hacia atrás la cabeza mientras el chico arremetía contra ella con fuerza, besando y mordiendo su cuello insistentemente. La mente masculina divagó en sus recuerdos y sonrió con picardía como solo el sabia para finalmente decirse a si mismo lo _hombre_ que era al tomar a una mujer **así**. O como una vez alguien había dicho sobre Kallen _"domar a esa bestia"._

-Kallen…

Pero era más fuerte la felicidad que desbordaba de su pecho combinada con esa adrenalina. El amor intenso que sentía por esa mujer lo estaba enloqueciendo como un adicto a su droga y no podía hacer nada más que continuar con su entrega pasional en las duchas de los vestidores. Simplemente, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Suzaku…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Elisabeth miro el reloj de la cocina y dio un largo suspiro. Lelouch se había _largado_ con su familia a pasear por ahí. El quería que ella fuera, pero Nunnally dijo que quería hablar a solas con él. Así que al final, únicamente fueron la chica junto a su esposo, Lelouch y sus dollys.

-Es verdad, _esa_ chica perfecta esta con el…

Recostó su rostro entre sus brazos en la mesa. _Shirley_ se llamaba la muchacha de cabello café que ella y Kallen habían bautizado como _la chica perfecta._ Perfecto cuerpo, perfecta cara, perfecta actitud, perfecta voz, ¡PERFECTA EN TODO! Sencillamente, no le agradaba la forma tan _comestible_ con la que miraba _a su macho_.

-¡Hasta perfecta acosadora es!

Y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. Alzo el rostro esperanzada en que fueran Suzaku y Kallen, y así poder pasar un buen rato con el nuevo caballero de elite. Corrió a grandes zancadas al recibidor y abrió alegremente la puerta, cuando…

-¡MAO!

El mencionado le sonrió de oreja a oreja, entrando a la casa mientras hacía retroceder a una perpleja Cc que sentía que el mundo se le venía en sima. Todos esos tres o cuatro meses había estado viviendo un verdadero sueño, pero ahora que tenía en frente a _su_ realidad, era peor que un balde de agua helada al despertar. Simplemente, era terrible.

-Querida Cc, tenía tantas ganas de verte…  
-Mao…

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se aproximo rapidamente a la peliverde, tomando sus labios con cariño no correspondido. La chica sintió nada, pensó que tal vez sentiría asco, pero en realidad nunca había sentido nada cuando el muchacho la besaba. Lo alejo con discreción y el de cabellos plateados le sonrió dulcemente. Ahora ella en realidad se sentía mal por él.

-¿Qué… Que haces aquí?  
-Pues termine mi viaje y como prometí, estoy aquí…

Bueno, eso era más que obvio. Lo que realmente quiso decir fue un _**¡L-A-R-G-A-T-E!**_ Más sin embargo, estaba en shock y no podía ni gesticular bien. Aun así, acepto pasar la tarde con él. Porque estaba sola de nuevo en esa enorme casa y porque Lelouch se había ido con la chica perfecta. Mao le conto de su viaje. El era un aficionado a los vampiros, más que nada porque se le hacían seres sorprendentes. La chica sonrió un poco al oírlo hablar sobre su tesis de la universidad. El quería ser paleontólogo vampiro, por ello viaja por largo tiempo y tan seguido.

-Y esta su forma de gobierno, muy diferente a la de nosotros.- Comenzó a hablar, ahora estaban sentado frente a frente en la recamara de la peliverde.-Ciertamente es un imperio como el nuestro, pero como ellos viven por siglos, la familia imperial es muy pequeña… Y en realidad, es el más grande el que gobierna, aunque de imagen este el presente. Por ejemplo, el actual emperador es Lelouch Vi Britannia, pero como representante esta Nunnally Vi Britannia y su consorte "gobernando", pero en realidad es él quien maneja al reino.  
-Oh…-Sonrió al oír esos nombres.- ¿Y los conoces?  
-Tuve la oportunidad de conocer al segundo al mando de Lelouch-sama y a su cuñado, Rollo La… Lazart.-Dijo nerviosamente, pero Cc no lo noto.-Rollo es una persona muy seria y callada, da miedo… Dicen que su mujer lo controla bastante, pues su instinto es muy fuerte. Se nota, a decir verdad.  
-Ya veo…  
-¿Qué más vimos? ¡AH! ¡Los bebes vampiro son fascinantes!  
-¿Ah?  
-¿Sabes que no pueden tener hijos tan seguido como nosotros? ¡La vampiresa debe esperar su periodo de gestación cada 100 años! ¡Es tan sorprendente! Vi un parto… Tienen que abrir el abdomen de la madre y sacar al bebe que viene en un capullo como si fuera una oruguita convirtiéndose en mariposa.-Dijo emocionadamente, haciendo ademanes con sus manos.- Después, esperan de 3 a 4 días para verter sangre de la madre y el padre en el capullo y solo se abrirá. El crecimiento del bebe es como el de un niño humano, cuando llegan a la edad de 4 años ¡BAM! Su tiempo se detiene y crecen muy, muy lentamente hasta alcanzar su edad física máxima. ¡Hay vampiros que siempre son niños!

Elisabeth sonrió oyendo toda esa información útil que Mao inocentemente le daba. Se le paso el tiempo sin darse cuenta, hasta que el mismo dijo que debía irse, pero antes quería que lo acompañara a un lugar importante. Mas sin embargo, ella se negó alegando que debía esperar a Suzaku y le conto el porqué. Mao entendió y se despidió cariñosamente de ella, recordándole que al día siguiente volvería para llevarla al lugar que le comentaba. Ella asintió mientras pensaba que escusa dar para salir. Así, Mao dejo la casa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Pero cuando Lelouch llego, no dejaba de oler como un perro toda la casa. Elisabeth estaba más que sorprendida por ello. Nunnally y Rollo alegaron ir a descansar y las dos chicas propiedad de Lelouch tambien se retiraron. Suzaku y Kallen seguían sin aparecer. Cc puso sus puños cerrados sobre su cadera, viendo a Lelouch olfatear minuciosamente toda el área, simplemente no podía creerlo.

-¿Ahora orinaras todos los lugares clave o qué?-Especulo ella algo enojada, el pelinegro volteo a verla bastante molesto.  
-¿Quién estuvo aquí?  
-¿Qué te importa? Puede venir a verme el mismo Brad Pitt y no tengo porque darte ninguna clase de explicación.-Contesto bastante molesta la chica.

Lelouch parpadeo un par de veces. ¿Quién?

-No sé de qué hablas, pero alguien con un olor asqueroso estuvo aquí y…-Comenzó a seguir el olor, subiendo por las escaleras.

Cc trago saliva, ahora si iba a enojarse el vampiro. Subió rapidamente y lo encontró parado frente a la cama. Claro, estuvieron un rato acostados platicando, nunca pensó que Lelouch se enteraría de esa forma tan… _Fea_.

-¿Quién estuvo aquí, pequeña?

El tono de voz apagado le indico dos cosas: Furia y tristeza. Ninguna de las dos le gustaba y estaba a punto de contestar cuando él lo hizo por ella.

-¿Es ese sujeto llamado Mao, verdad?  
-…-Dio un pequeño suspiro de derrota.-¿Para qué ocultarlo? Si, estuvo aquí. Acaba de volver de su viaje y vino a verme. Estuvimos platicando…  
-¿¡Porque lo dejaste entrar con ese olor tan repulsivo a sangre de perro!  
-¿Qué…?  
-¿¡Como lo dejaste acostarse en el lugar en el que yo tambien duermo, eh! ¡No voy a dormir en esas sabanas infectadas por su hedor! Es más, no tenía nada que hacer en esta casa, justo cuando no estoy…  
-¿Insinúas que yo le dije que viniera?  
-Yo no he dicho nada de eso.-Esta de mas decir que ambos estaban alzando la vos, dándole un gran espectáculo a los demás vampiros.-¡Pero es verdad! ¡Que casualidad que aparece el día en que quiero salir con mi familia!  
-¡El apareció de repente!

La pelea comenzó a hacerse más pesada. Lelouch se aproximo rapidamente a ella cuando le llego un olor bastante curioso salir de su boca. La tomó del mentón con fuerza y con un dedo la obligo a abrir la boca, sintiendo el olor de su aliento. Lelouch abrió los ojos lila de par en par. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta ira y unas ganas increíbles de hacer pedazos a un humano.

-¿¡TE BESO!

Elizabeth abrió los ojos como platos, tragando saliva al instante. Su cuerpo tembló como una gelatina ante la cuchara y no pudo contestar nada. El rostro furioso de Lelouch le causaba pánico. El morocho la soltó bruscamente y comenzó a decir un mil groserías contra Mao, su madre y su de mas familia; pateando cosas y jalando de sus propios cabellos mientras sentía que la sangre le hervía a grados inimaginables. Cc se quedo quieta, temía hasta abrir la boca y poner peor las cosas.

-¿¡PORQUE DEJASTE QUE TE BESARA!

Mas sin embargo, no iba a permitir que ese hombre le siguiera faltando al respeto y la tratara como a un objeto que es de su propiedad. Antes que ser su novia, ella era una mujer hecha y derecha y tenía libertad de hacer lo que quisiera y con quien quisiera, además… Eso demostraba que el muchacho no le tenía ni un poco de confianza. Quien sabe que tantas idioteces pensó cuando sintió el aroma de Mao en su cama.

-¡YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERA, CON QUIEN QUIERA Y CUANDO QUIERA!

_Suficiente_, pensó Lelouch. Y más rápido que cualquier otra cosa, desapareció del campo visual de la chica ambarina. Cc parpadeo un par de veces y se asomo por la ventana, viendo a lo lejos el volar de los pájaros y comprendiendo que Lelouch se había ido por la ventana. Dio un largo suspiro y se dejo caer lentamente sentada al suelo.

-En momentos como estos, te necesito Kallen.

Tal parecía que la había invocado, pues justo en ese momento oyó el alegre _¡Ya llegamos!_ De Suzaku al cerrar la puerta principal. Corrió escaleras abajo para verlos con las manos entrelazadas mientras dejaban sus zapatos en la estrada de la casa. Cc sonrió abiertamente al notar que al parecer al fin se habían sincerado entre los dos y a ellos mismos.

-Bienvenidos…-Dijo sonriente, bajando para abrazar a su amigo de la infancia, quien se soltó de Kallen para abrazarla.-Muchas felicidades, Suzaku. ¡Fue increíble! Digno de ti, amigo mío…  
-Oh, gracias, gracias.-Contesto.-Pero no lo hubiera hecho sin ninguna de mis chicas preferidas.-Y las abrazo a ambas contra su pecho, las dos sonrieron.-¿Y _mi marido_?  
-… Pues…

Así, los caballeros escucharon el relato entero de Cc. Desde la salida de Lelouch hasta su regreso y su huida. Kallen la miraba incrédula y Suzaku estaba que echaba chispas, esperando el momento para hacer gala de su educación y darle un buen golpe a su amigo, mas sin embargo los dos dieron un largo suspiro al término de la nota informativa de la chica de cabello verde.

-Pues… Acá mis ojos purpura esta celoso… Así como tú estas celosa de Shirley.  
-¿¡QUE! ¡Claro que no!  
-Oh, claro que si…-Especulo Kallen apoyando a Suzaku.-Pero ese no es el caso. El punto aquí es que deben hablar y pedirse una disculpa ambos. Explícale lo de Mao, el entenderá.  
-Kallen tiene razón. En estos momentos está muy cabreado, pero ya verás que más tarde regresara con la cola entre las patas y podrán hablar como la gente civilizada… Ademas ese hombre te adora, no viviría sin ti ni una sola hora. Apuesto a que ha de estar muy cerca de aquí, oyendo nuestra conversación. _**¿¡VERDAD QUE SI, LULU!**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lo dicho, el escuchaba pacientemente cada palabra salida de las tres bocas. Un tic nervioso ataco una de sus cejas cuando oyó a Kururugi decir semejante estupidez, luego le daría una gran patada en ese trasero de cazador que lo caracterizaba –Y, según Suzaku, hacia que toda mujer quisiera nalguearlo.-. Se puso de pie, olfateando el aroma que quería seguir.

-Te encontré.

Y así, corrió a encontrarse con esa persona. Enrojeciendo sus orbes para darle fin a todas sus especulaciones estúpidas.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	14. Jake Mate

**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es un **Universo Alterno** de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de _**Code Geass**_ y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos un poco OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo, pues NO acepto ninguna clase de reclamo ante advertencias. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, pero los primeros cinco no contienen nada serio; ya que ha penas se explica más o menos como es el asunto con los personajes y etc. Lemmon, sangre, tripas por todas partes, enredos amorosos marca Shakespeare y Televisa… En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Estudio Sunrise y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí son de sus respectivos dueños y pueden o no existir. Todo esto se ha hecho con motivos de entretenimiento entre fans, no tiene nada de lucro y créanme que no me pagan ni un solo centavo por escribir esto.

**Dedicatoria: **Con todo respeto a ti que lees esto. A mis seguidores y a quienes conocen a Miss Awesome. Finalmente, a quien deja un Review.

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama! **  
Esta madre va para largo, gente XD. Llevo escrito tres capítulos seguidos, es una buena racha para un solo día. Si me esfuerzo, probablemente termine la historia esta semana o mínimo en este mes ya tiene fin Live Me. Quería decirles que he empezado a escribir una seria de Omakes del Fanfic que publicare cuando tenga un número considerado de ellos, tambien tengo escrita la tesis de los vampiros según Mao. Se me hace muy interesante y tambien es para no olvidarme de cómo son mis vampiros y poder escribir mejor sobre ellos. Je, notaran que he usado algunas escenas de Code Geass para realizar ciertas partes, sobre todo referentes a Mao y Cc, lo notaran en estos capítulos. Pues bien, el Lelouch celoso es un histérico, pero era necesario para el nacimiento de este capítulo. Perdónenlo, sigue siendo hermoso el bendito hombre. Por cierto, los invito a pasar y comentar a mi BLOG o mi LiveJournal, la sección de "Omake in THAT", pues ahí publicare cierta información extra referente al fanfiction y hablare mas extendidamente sobre la creación, escenarios y sobre todo de los personajes, además de un adelanto de capitulo cada semana. Las publicaciones a partir de hoy serán de dos capítulos por sema, si no puedo, tratare de avisar con anticipo en las paginas antes mencionadas. Pueden encontrar ambos links en mi perfil que pronto actualizare (O esa es mi intención de este mes). Well, pues sin más, los dejo con el capitulo y muchas gracias por sus Review, no dejen de mandarlos que si no, no hay actualización con ganas ni precisa como antes mencione. Pasen al capítulo, disfrútenlo y critiquen certeramente… **¡Ja ne! **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Live Me  
-Code Geass Alternative Tribute-  
Chapter XIV.- Jake Mate**

Ambos hombres se miraban sin expresión aparente, pensando un mil cosas uno del otro. El de cabello plateado sonrió un poco y lo hizo pasar a su hogar. Lelouch miro minuciosamente cada detalle del lugar. Estaba hecho un desorden y, por si fuera poco, tenía un mil cosas que apuntaban a su raza. ¿Acaso era cazador? Pero entonces vio la laptop encendida con un documento abierto que decía _Vampiros, Un Paso Más A La Evolución_. Parpadeo un par de veces, ¿De qué iba todo eso? Para cuando Mao regreso de la cocina con dos tazas humeantes de té, noto al chico de extraña belleza mirando atentamente la computadora. Sonrió orgulloso y dejo la bandeja en la mesa, Lelouch reacciono volteándolo a ver.

-Yo te conozco.-Anuncio Mao con voz calmada, Lelouch parpadeo un par de veces.-Eres Lelouch Vi Britannia, el emperador vampiro.  
-Ah…

Esta de más decir que Lelouch estaba sorprendido por dicha declaración. Era muy raro que un humano conociera su linaje y quien era. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y recordó la razón por la que lo rastreo por más de media hora. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Es curioso que sepas quien soy, Mao.  
-Me alaga que sepas de mí, ¿Te lo ha dicho Ohgi-san? Fueron todos muy amables con el grupo de estudiantes que fuimos.-Dijo sonriendo amablemente. Lelouch sonrió, él mismo le había dado la pauta para comenzar la conversación.- Aunque ciertamente nunca pensé que el mismo emperador vampiro quisiera venir a ver mi investigación…  
-Bueno, es que nunca antes un humano había estado tan interesado en nuestra raza como para hacer su tesis sobre nosotros. ¿Así que _un paso a la evolución_? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Bueno, eso es porque ustedes y nosotros no somos tan diferentes en apariencia y tenemos algunas cosas en común, además del aspecto físico.-Aclaro entretenido con la plática, Lelouch parpadeo un par de veces.-Al parecer ustedes no han tenido una evolución directa de algún animal, aunque se les relaciona con los murciélagos, el llamado _chupacabras_, las sanguijuelas, los moscos y esas cosas. Mas sin embargo, son seres totalmente distintos a estos, solo mantienen el rasgo de beber sangre para sobrevivir.-Puso una mano en su mentón.-Esta la leyenda del Conde Drácula y su pacto con el demonio; partiendo de ahí, es posible que desciendan de los humanos, siendo la clave de la evolución de nosotros mismos…-Lelouch lo miro parpadeante.-No estoy diciendo que los humanos debamos ser vampiros, si no que nos puede ayudar a entender el misterio de la vida.-Aclaro rapidamente al ver el rostro de duda del vampiro.  
-Pero, ¿No iría en contra de los principios de Dios?-Menciono lo que una vez oyó de la misma Cc.

Mao guardo silencio un momento y sonrió graciosamente.

-Mi novia dijo lo mismo, es curioso que un vampiro lo mencione; no he tenido el gusto de conocer muchos vampiros que crean en Dios. Es muy interesante que el emperador crea en Dios.

Lelouch apretó el puño cuando Mao menciono a Cc, el chico ni lo noto. Nuestro vampiro volteo el rostro mientras Mao buscaba su bitácora del viaje; había preparado algunas preguntas para el emperador, pero este no estaba en el reino cuando ellos llegaron. Fue entonces que Lelouch lo vio, la escusa perfecta para terminar de_ joderse_ al tipo que comenzaba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Por qué no jugamos ajedrez mientras platicamos?-Comento señalando con la vista el juego entre miles de papeles.

Mao volteo al lugar parpadeando y sonrió cuando vio la caja que contenía el tablero y las piezas. Poco a poco se acerco al lugar y saco el juego de entre todo ese desastre que planeaba recoger al día siguiente, pero Lelouch había llegado y sentía algo de vergüenza por ello. Regreso a sentarse frente al vampiro milenario, armando rapidamente el tablero. Lelouch eligió las piezas negras y él se quedo con las blancas, comenzando a jugar entre la plática.

-Oh, realmente eres bueno…-Puntualizo Lelouch viendo las jugadas de su contrincante, pero no había nadie capaz de vencerlo a él.

Quiso decir _pero yo soy mejor_. Continuaron jugando y cada que avanzaba el asunto, Lelouch fruncía el seño más y más viendo como el peliplata le ponía las cosas difíciles. Mao iba ganando. Llego un momento en que Lelouch sintió que Mao leía su mente, pero eso era imposible. Incluso el intento leer la suya, pero estaba bloqueada. Se sorprendió un poco y comprendió que como buen conocedor de vampiros, se sabría esas técnicas de los cazadores.

-_Jake Mate._

Trago saliva. ¿Cómo era posible? Mao le sonrió abiertamente, entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa. Lelouch miro el tablero final, asegurándose una vez más que había perdido ante ese humano que osaba pretender a su mujer. Trago saliva una vez más, no podía entenderlo realmente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ambos miraban al techo sin decir palabra alguna. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, el tenia la suya en el colchón con los pies sobre la almohada, contrario a su mujer. No podían dejar de pensar en sus propias cosas y pareciera que cada día se alejaban mas, pero… El no podía permitir eso, así que se sentó en la cama y poco a poco se acerco al rostro de la emperatriz, sonriéndole cuando ella clavo su morada mirada en la propia, ella le regreso el gesto acariciando su rostro amablemente con esas manos tan suaves y pequeñas.

-Rollo, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Algo te preocupa?  
-No, solo estoy un poco inquieto por nii-san.  
-Lelouch nii-sama es una persona centrada, pero ahora está enamorado y se ha puesto celoso, no te preocupes volverá y hará las paces con esa chica.  
-Nana…

Nunnally le sonrió nuevamente, acercando sus labios a los del castaño para besarse suavemente. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, muchas cosas eran demasiado inquietantes y les costaba trabajo hablar sobre ello. Rollo la adoraba, amaba a esa mujer por sobre todas las cosas. No podría vivir sin ella, pero aun así era increíblemente preocupante. Más sin embargo, debía hablar y sincerarse con ella.

-Nana…-Dijo acostándose a su lado, poniéndose ambos de perfil para verse a los ojos.-Esa chica, Elizabeth, es probablemente el último miembro de mi familia humana. Debe de ser aproximadamente la bisnieta de mi tatarabuelo.  
-Rollo, tu siempre preocupándote por la descendencia de tu familia humana.

El chico le sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo sé, pero…-Se abrazo mas a él.-Ella es la oportunidad más grata que ha tenido mi nii-sama.  
-Yo entiendo, pero…  
-¿Te preocupa que se entere de sus padres?  
-Si… Eso podría ocasionar la separación de ellos.  
-¿No sería más fácil que lo habláramos entres los tres con ella? Era una situación desesperada y no pudimos hacer nada, así que… Cc-chan es muy linda, seguramente entenderá.

Rollo le sonrió alegremente, ella siempre tenía razón. De alguna manera u otra, ella tenía razón. Beso suavemente su frente y cerros los ojos abrazándola para poder dormir, ella tambien se aferro con más fuerza a su delgado cuerpo, pretendiendo dormir. Una sonrisa de júbilo se formo en sus labios.

-Rollo…-El joven hizo un gesto de escucharla.- Mañana comienza mi periodo de gestación.

El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendidamente y sonrió con dulzura ante las palabras de su esposa, abrazándola mas fuerte.

-Entonces tendremos que dormir fuera mañana después de los eventos.  
-Si…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Si bien al día siguiente, Lelouch estaba sentado en el desayunador de la cocina con cara de pocos amigos y una gran vena resaltándole en la sien. Suzaku lo miro intrigado y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, las Dollys consentidoras aparecieron rapidamente ante él, acariciando su rostro y preguntando preocupadamente que era lo que sucedía con él. Kallen, Elizabeth y Nunnally junto a Rollo aparecieron en escena entrando al lugar donde Suzaku cocinaba el desayuno. Elizabeth miro al trío cariñoso y decidió ignorarlos, yendo a ayudar a su amigo con la comida. Kallen los observaba con rabia, así como Rollo y Nunnally se sentó delante de su hermano, viéndolo con esos ojos asesinos que solo ella poseía cuando se cabreaba. Lelouch trago saliva sintiendo el filo de la mirada femenina, pero siguió con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Todo bien, nii-san?-Cuestiono Rollo a punto de sentarse junto a su mujer.-No te ves de muy buen humor, ¿Ha sucedido algo?  
-Estoy perfectamente bien, Rollo.  
-Claro, claro.-Dijo ahora tomando un pan para partirlo en dos.-Nunnally tienes que comer bien a partir de ahora, no podrás estar tomando solamente sangre, ¿Si?

Lelouch abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces, las otras dos chicas vampiro pusieron entera atención a las palabras de Rollo y Nunnally. Los tres dueños de la casa seguían cocinando al tiempo que prestaban atención a la conversación de sus inquilinos.

-Señor Rollo…  
-Es el tiempo de gestación de Nunnally y pues…  
-Desde hace unos años habíamos decidido que es momento de tener un hijo.  
-Oh, Nunnally ¿Es tu periodo?-Elizabeth volteo a verla.- Escuche que para el parto abrirán tu abdomen, ¿Es cierto?  
-Si, así es.-Contesto amablemente.-Y entonces vendrá en un capullito.  
-Eh…-Exclamo en alegría.-Eso suena muy fantasioso, pero genial.  
-De hecho cuando los vampiros invernamos, es como si nos metiéramos en un capullo gigante tambien.-Comento Rollo.  
-Wow…-Exclamo Kallen.-Eso no lo sabíamos.  
-Hay muchas cosas de nosotros que no saben los humanos.-Agrego Milly sentándose decentemente en una silla.-Las Dollys no invernamos, es nuestro deber esperar al amo.-Comento.-Y nosotras no tenemos tiempo de gestación.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Ah, pues nosotras no gozamos de esa dicha.-Agrego con una sonrisa amarga.-¡Pero tambien hay adopción en nuestra sociedad!

Lelouch la miro con dulzura. Milly en su vida humana había sido una chica soñadora que deseaba casarse y tener una familia. Durante años había hablado con su amo sobre poder casarse y formar una familia el día en que se enamorara. Lelouch le dijo que estaba en toda libertad y derecho, pero que no se olvidara de él y su familia, pues ella era parte de esta. Milly lo adoraba por eso, porque en realidad era como un padre para ella.

-¿En serio hay adopciones? ¿Y eso cómo es?  
-Bueno…-Ahora fue Shirley quien se unió a la plática.-Cuando alguien rompe la ley y transforma a un niño, este es intrigado a la sociedad y se da en adopción si su progenitor no lo toma como tal. Tambien esta las Capulinas, que son un tipo de vampiresa capaz de embarazarse como una humana. Muchas de ellas son unas malditas que abandonan a sus hijos.  
-Nosotras, Shirley y yo, somos las encargadas de los orfelinatos vampiro.  
-Ellas fueron quienes propusieron la adopción y yo la aprobé en mi periodo de imperio.-Termino Lelouch.

_Oh_ unisonó de los humanos.

-¿Y porque los vampiros invernan?-Cuestiono Suzaku sirviendo el desayuno.  
-Bueno, cada _x_ tiempo, decidimos si invernar o no. Lo cierto es que es necesario, o nos podemos quedar dormidos repentinamente.-Contesto el pelinegro.

Todos parpadearon seguidamente. En verdad los vampiros eran seres sorprendentes y no sabían nada de ellos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Entonces las actividades del festival de ese día consistían en una feria con puestos de comida, tianguis y juegos mecánicos. Había mas tarde una representación teatral sobre como fue el firmado de La Paz y la razón por la que se firmo, tenían pruebas culturales de ambas razas y el ambiente estaba muy entretenido entre todo mundo. El próximo año la celebración seria en el imperio vampiro por primera vez, ya que Nunnally dijo que no era justo que ellos supieran como encontrar a los humanos si nadie sabe cómo llegar con certeza al reino vampiro. El consejo se mostro complacido con lo dicho, aunque a Lelouch no se le había hecho el comunicado aun, pues Rollo y Nunnally sabían que de cierta forma se negaría en un principio. El era algo _purista_.

Por otra parte, el mencionado paseaba por ahí junto a sus dos Dollys que le tomaban del brazo mientras miraban cada puesto y tianguis. Compraron algunas cosas para los niños de la institución, pues ese año, debido a la falta del verdadero emperador, no habían podido obtener el permiso para llevarlos al festival. De repente, Milly se le perdió de la vista a Lulu y Shirley, así que ellos siguieron caminando por ahí hasta que llegaron a un puesto donde había algo que olía delicioso. Asomaron sus narices hasta encontrar que se trataba de algo llamado _pizza_. Lelouch reconoció el alimento humano como algo que Cc y los caballeros comían mucho, les encantaba. Pidió una individual para cada quien, queriendo probar porque era que dicho alimento causaba tanta adicción a sus compañeros y…

-¡Esta delicioso!

Tanto el cómo Shirley terminaron pidiendo unas 6 grandes para ellos dos solos, la gente los miraba con ojos atónitos. Nadie era capaz de comer tanto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Elisabeth, por su parte, se había encontrado con Mao y juntos estaban en los juegos mecánicos pasando un buen rato. Cc pensó un momento en Lelouch, pero su mente se distrajo cuando Mao le pidió subir a la montaña rusa. Ambos eran fanáticos de las alturas extremosas.

-Por cierto, Mao…-Hablo Cc una vez que estaban formados en la fila.- ¿Qué era lo que me querías mostrar?  
-Oh, no te impacientes. Sera al atardecer, ¿Te parece? Te llevaré a Tokio a un lugar muy especial  
-Bueno…

El muchacho le sonrió, ella le regreso la sonrisa. Lelouch los vio desde lejos con ojos enfurecidos.

**Jake Mate. **

_**[To be Continued…]**_


	15. Mao

**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es un **Universo Alterno** de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de _**Code Geass**_ y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos un poco OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo, pues NO acepto ninguna clase de reclamo ante advertencias. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, pero los primeros cinco no contienen nada serio; ya que ha penas se explica más o menos como es el asunto con los personajes y etc. Lemmon, sangre, tripas por todas partes, enredos amorosos marca Shakespeare y Televisa… En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Estudio Sunrise y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí son de sus respectivos dueños y pueden o no existir. Todo esto se ha hecho con motivos de entretenimiento entre fans, no tiene nada de lucro y créanme que no me pagan ni un solo centavo por escribir esto.

**Dedicatoria: **Con todo respeto a ti que lees esto. A mis seguidores y a quienes conocen a Miss Awesome. Finalmente, a quien deja un Review.

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama! **  
Dejen en paz a mi chupacabras y mis mosquitos XD… Ciertamente, ya era hora de que apareciera la tan afamada pizza, mas adelante hare mención de nuestra deliciosa Pizza Hot. Well, en este capítulo se muestran ciertas cosillas interesantes y pues… Ya esta pronta la desaparición de Mao entre otras cosas. Lo de la Tesis y eso, se me vino a la cabeza por obra del Espíritu Santo (?), pues no era algo planeado. Simplemente se me vino a la cabeza y decido ponerlo en el fanfiction porque sonaba interesante. La razón por la que he estado rebelando varias cosas sobre los vampiros y eso, es porque de hecho me di cuenta de que no había puesto realmente nada sobre ellos y no era justo. Bueno, espero que este capítulo sea más de su agrado y pues este si esta largo. No sé si lo habían notado, pero los capítulos anteriores habían estado muy cortos… Hoy se rebela quien era la persona que se lamentaba entre ratos en capítulos anteriores, ¿Recuerdan? Quien se lamentaba de haberse convertido en un monstruo de la noche, ¿Se acuerdan? Pues bien, muchas gracias por los comentarios y apoyo. Recuerden, dos capítulos por semana se publicaran si dejan reviews. En fin, les dejo ya con el capitulo y espero puedan disfrutarlo y esperar la siguiente actualización como lo han hecho desde el inicio. Gracias a los nuevos lectores que me alegran con sus reviews… **¡Ja ne! **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Live Me  
-Code Geass Alternative Tribute-  
Chapter XV.- Mao**

Ambos iban platicando alegremente en el metro camino a Tokio con el cielo inundado de esos hermosos colores rojos, naranjas y azules. Elisabeth dio un largo suspiro cuando miro por la ventana y pensó, una vez más, en Lelouch y en que estaría haciendo. Se irrito un poco cuando lo recordó comiendo pizza con esa _monigota_ perfecta que se cargaba de Dolly. Como la odiaba, a decir verdad.

-Cc, ¿Conoces a Lelouch-sama?

Esa pregunta la dejo sin habla. Dio un pronunciado respingo y volteo a ver sorprendida a Mao, el cual tambien le miraba con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo…?

Mao la miro con seriedad y se quito los lentes, dejando ver unos orbes rojos como la sangre que dejaron paralizada a la chica. ¿Acaso el era un…?

-Puedo leerlo en tu mente, Cc.

La chica trago saliva, eso no iba para nada bien.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Esa maldita bruja…

Y termino de hacer las conexiones que necesitaba en el cuarto de máquinas al que había entrado. Cerró la puerta en color gris al igual que su maleta de plástico con todo lo que necesitaba. Camina, caminando, se perdió entre la gente que no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedería. Finalmente, era el, un gran vampiro, entre un montón de humanos que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que es bueno o malo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Milly dio un largo suspiro, Shirley le miro algo preocupada. La castaña se acerco lentamente a ella, viéndole de frente sobre la cama. Ambas estaban a la espera de su amo una vez más, sin embargo, había algo que a Milly la tenía muy, muy lejos de ese mundo y eso preocupaba bastante a su hermanita menor. Shirley la miro detalladamente, hasta que dio con la respuesta.

-¿Conociste a alguien interesante hoy?  
-Pues…-Comenzó la rubia.-Supongo que sí, pero…-Y bajo la mirada, Shirley parpadeo un par de veces.  
-¿Pero…?  
-¡Esta casado!

Y una gota de sudor se resbaló por su nuca. Así era Milly, siempre le llamaban la atención los hombres casados, comprometidos o de plano homosexuales. _Es una mujer con mala suerte_. Sin embargo, la chica le dio ánimos, pues ese era su deber como hermana y amiga.

-Vamos, ya encontraras a alguien…-Milly siguió lamentándose.- Ahora que si de verdad te gusta… ¿Por qué no lo conviertes? Tendrás una eternidad entera para conquistarlo y no podrá estar con su mujer si…  
-¿Y si el la transforma?

Silencio total.

-Bueno… Mátala.  
-¡No soy una asesina!

Las dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, estaban diciendo demasiadas tonterías para una sola tarde. Ambas se tiraron de lleno al colchón antes de comenzar a reírse por su plática tan tonta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Así, ambos jóvenes llegaron al parque de diversiones totalmente fuera de la ciudad. Elizabeth estaba algo asustada, pero más que nada, intrigada. ¿Cómo era que Mao se había convertido en un vampiro y nadie lo había notado? ¿Desde cuándo lo era? ¿Acaso la gran sorpresa que quería darle era el hecho de que se había transformado en uno? Genial, ahora tenía dos vampiros para escoger…

-_Escoger_ suena muy egoísta de tu parte, querida Cc.

La chica alzo el rostro, buscando al peliplata, pero este no estaba en su campo visual. Miro a todas partes preguntándose si acaso él podía leer su mente. La respuesta era obvia y como tal, obtuvo una carcajada maniaca del vampiro. Trago saliva retrocediendo lentamente, hasta que las luces del parque se encendieron por completo, tocando una tonada infantil que le ponía los nervios de punta; Mao estaba sobre uno de los caballos del carrusel.

-Mao…

El muchacho le sonrió dulcemente y bajo del juego con agilidad, encarándola aun a unos metros de ella. La peliverde trago saliva y trato de mantener en blanco su cerebro, aquel vampiro era peligroso con tremenda habilidad. Ciertamente, Lelouch la tenía, pero él no podía leer su mente… Mao sí.

-Ya veo, Lelouch-sama no puede leer tu intrigante mente.  
-Mao…  
-Cc, seguramente quieres saber cómo me transforme, porque y todas esas millones de preguntas que rondan por tu cabecita… ¿Ne?  
-Déjate de bromas.-Dijo calmadamente.-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?  
-Querida Cc, nosotros fuimos comprometidos desde antes de nacer.-Aclaro.-Estamos destinados a estar siempre juntos… Así que he decidido transformarte en mi vampiresa y vivir juntos la eternidad en el reino vampiro.

Cc parpadeo un par de veces. Esa era la idea de Lelouch, pero no había sido tan directo y poco romántico con su declaración. Mao enarco una ceja, cabe destacar que se había quitado los lentes desde que bajaron del metro. Elizabeth retrocedió un poco más, había revelado algo innecesario.

-Ya veo, Lelouch-sama te quiere con el…-Dijo rígidamente.-Es por eso que fue ayer a verme y decía esas cosas extrañas sobre su mujer. No entendía de que estaba pensando, pero ahora capto todo…  
-¿Lelouch fue…?  
-Ah, sí. Jugamos ajedrez y lo vencí. Estaba en shock, pues según él, no hay nadie que pueda derrotarlo en tal juego.  
-Mao…-Ella lo miro preocupada.-Perdóname, pero…  
-¡No me mires así!-Adjudico al verla-¡No me mires con esos ojos de lástima! ¡Tú no!

Ella parpadeo un par de veces, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba ahora? Se acerco aun con algo de miedo, queriendo calmar al chico que quería tanto… Pero solo como a un amigo, o más bien como a un hermano. Finalmente, el había estado con ella desde muy pequeños. Más sin embargo, no podía verlo como algo mas, menos ahora que tenia a Lelouch.

-Mao…

Pero justo cuando se acerco sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro tras haber escuchado el sonido de un arma al disparar. Miro al frente por instinto y vio al excéntrico vampiro con un arma de fuego en la mano. El había disparado.

-¿Lo sabes, Cc? ¿Qué la única forma de transformar a un humano en vampiro legalmente es con la escusa de estar al borde de la muerte?-Volvió a disparar.-Así que… Te acribillare primero y después te transformare, cuando me pregunten porque lo hice… ¡Diré que estas a punto de morir!-Continuo disparando ante los quejidos de dolor de la chica.

-Mao.

El mencionado abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, volteando justo cuando oyó su nombre. La pantalla de eventos en el escenario del parque se había encendido, mostrando al emperador vampiro al que tanto admiraba. El peliplata parpadeo seguidamente ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? Cc alzo un poco el rostro aun lamentándose por el dolor, sintiendo como la sangre se escurría por doquier; Miro al rostro del vampiro en la pantalla y no pudo hacer más que sonreír levemente.

-¡Lelouch!  
-Como pensaba, estabas aquí.-Hablaba del parque temático.-Es un lugar donde los pensamientos de los demás no te aturdirán. Es muy fácil encontrar este lugar… Neófito.

Cc miró la pantalla, comenzando a sentir frío y tratando inútilmente de moverse, Lelouch ni volteaba a verla.

-El rango de efectividad del poder de leer la mente es de 500 metros y nada más. No puede llegar hasta aquí, la torre de Tokio.  
Mao rió con sorna mientras aplaudía.-Cierto, cierto. Aun así, ¿qué pretendes hacer? Parece que te has esforzado en la interferencia ilegal. ¿Intentas controlar algunos juguetes para que peleen conmigo?  
¿O usarás esa filosa lengua tuya de la que tanto se habla para convencerme de que me rinda?-Lelouch guardó silencio todo ese rato e incluso después de que Mao siguió hablando.-Oye, ¿ahora estas tan callado? Si de verdad amaras a Cc, tu…  
-Mao, ¿No me digas que no sabes qué "Cc" no es su verdadero nombre?

Lelouch guardaba la calma, sabía dónde darle a su compañero y Elisabeth se sorprendió un poco de eso, aun cuando estaba prácticamente desmayada. Mao por su parte, se sorprendió tanto de esa pequeñez que lo miro furioso, a él y a Cc por igual, dolido y enfurecido.

-Yo sé su verdadero nombre.-Dijo con una sonrisa de burla tatuada en los labios.

Mao miró a Cc con reproche, acercándose un poco a ella, que seguía obviamente tirada en el suelo, desangrándose.

-¿Eso es cierto, Cc?-Su voz sonaba dolida.-Tu nunca me dijiste tu verdadero nombre, ni dejaste que nadie más me lo dijera… ¿Por qué a él si le has dicho?-Ella no contestó, Lelouch lo hizo por ella.  
-Entiendes ¿verdad?... Cc es mía. Cc es mía, Mao.  
-¡No!-Declaró subiendo a la tarima.-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Cc ha sido mía desde antes de nacer!  
-He tomado todo de Cc. Incluso partes que nunca has visto. Todo…  
-Lelouch…  
-Todo… Todo…  
-¡Lelouch!-Exclamo Mao, saltando a la pantalla y disparándole enseguida, rompiéndola con toda esa ira que había sido explotada en menos de diez minutos.- ¡Ven aquí desgraciado! ¡Muéstrate! ¡Déjame leer tu mente!  
-Mao… Haz perdido.  
-¿Qué dices? Suficiente, mientras Cc y yo…

Se detuvo con sorpresa… A lo lejos, se escuchaban cada vez más cerca miles de pensamientos, millones. Mao miró al frente pálido, asustado con ese sonido horrible que producían los murmullos del pensamiento.

-¿Es Lelouch acaso? Pe-pero a esta distancia… Y son… Muchos.  
-¡Ahí esta! ¡No se mueva, lo tenemos rodeado!

Todo un equipo especial de la policía había aparecido de repente y si, lo tenían rodeado. Todos esos murmullos eran los pensamientos de los miles de policías que aparecieron, apuntando sus armas a él, dejándolo en medio del tiroteo que podría desatarse en cualquier minuto. Cc no entendía nada de lo que sucedía y Mao, Mao simplemente quería callar esas voces que lo estaban volviendo más loco.

-¿Policías? ¿¡Pero quien les informo!?

Mientras tanto, uno de esos policías se acercaba a Cc. Recogió el teléfono de la chica que había salido volando cuando esta cayó al suelo y después la cargo a ella en brazos, con cuidado, con delicadeza. Cc reconoció ese aroma enseguida, era Lelouch que la miraba con amor y enojo al mismo tiempo, con el rostro serio y los ojos violeta clavados en los dorados de ella.

-¿¡Lelouch!? ¡No puede ser!  
-¿¡Lelouch!? ¡Imposible! ¡Si hace un minuto estabas allá en la torre, hablándome!  
Lelouch se volteó a verle, Mao pudo escucharlo sin que moviera la boca, Lelouch solo sonreía con sorna_.-¿Eres idiota? Lo de hace poco era una grabación.  
_-¡Imposible! ¿Qué-qué no hablabas conmigo?  
_-La forma en la que piensas es muy simple, la habilidad de leer la mente se desperdicia en ti._  
-¿Incluso predijiste mis respuestas? ¡No bromees, maldito! ¡Saldré inmediatamente! ¡Incluso si soy atrapado por la policía!

En ese preciso instante, los presentes aumentaron sus pensamientos, haciendo que Mao se mareara de solo oírlos.

_-Si, eres idiota. Se te olvida incluso quien es el mejor. El poder de leer la mente jamás se apaga, sin embargo, necesitas un gran grado de concentración para usarlo de verdad.  
_-Usaste hipnosis para traer una gran cantidad de policías aquí… Entiendo, pero aún tengo una forma de derrotarte..  
Lelouch comenzó a caminar con su chica entre brazos, al fin hablando.-En el momento en que hagas eso, será tu muerte.  
-Lelouch, por favor, espera…-Le rogo Cc, preocupada aun así por el que alguna vez fue su prometido.-Si las cosas siguen así, Mao..  
-¿¡De qué se trata el "será tu muerte!? Policías, escuchen cuidadosamente: ¡El hombre de allá es el emperador vampiro…!  
-¡Fuego!

Y una lluvia de disparos se oyó a continuación, Mao siendo acribillado por miles de balas mientras Lelouch protegía a Elisabeth en sus brazos, quien lloraba ligeramente con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Mao!  
-… Lelouch… Vi… Britannia…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cc miraba distraídamente la ciudad con todas sus luces de colores al anochecer. Lelouch la miraba con algo de tristeza, en verdad había temido perderla. Quería preguntarle millones de cosas a la chica y seguramente ella tambien quería hablar sobre millones de cosas. Pero ambos estaban en silencio, sintiendo la brisa del fresco aire. Elizabeth necesitaba ir a un hospital, a duras penas y podía mantenerse de pie. Pero los pensamientos de Lelouch iban no exactamente al hospital e incluso los de ella tambien.

-Mao y yo habíamos estado juntos desde muy pequeños.-Comenzó a hablar Cc.-Nuestros padres nos presentaron como prometidos, pero el olvido mi nombre. Como Suzaku siempre me decía Cc, se acostumbró a llamarme así y yo nunca le aclare mi verdadero nombre. Cuando crecimos, el quiso saber la verdad, pero pensé que sería divertido que él lo descubriera por su propia cuenta y juntos comenzamos un juego referente a esto.-Hizo una pausa mientras pensaba lo que diría.-Nunca pensé que fuera a traumarse tanto conmigo y mi nombre.  
-Cc…  
-Este no es el final que yo quería para el.-Aclaro.-Quería a Mao…

Lelouch bajo un poco la mirada, quitándose la boina militar que llevaba puesta. Cc cerró los ojos.

-Él quería transformarme en vampiro y que viviéramos juntos en tu reino.-Se encogió de hombros.-¿No es eso lo que tú también quieres?

Ambos se quedaron callados; Cc a espaldas de él, mirando los carros pasar y la gente caminar. Lelouch la observo mientras el viento movía los cabellos de ambos.

-Lo que yo quiero, es lo que tú quieras.  
-Lelouch, no estamos hablando de si nos amamos o no.-Dijo.-Hablo de lo que los dos queremos.  
-¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres?

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta, encarándolo con rostro serio.

-Quiero estar siempre contigo…

Y le ofreció su mano, pidiéndole en silencio que la tomase. Lelouch se encogió de hombros, aproximándose a ella. Alzo la mano y tomo la femenina con firmeza.

-¿Y tú?  
-Quiero transformarte en algo como yo y que vengas conmigo a donde quiera que vaya…

La chica le sonrió, él le regreso el gesto.

-Yo me encargare de hacer realidad tu deseo, tú te encargaras de hacer realidad el mío.  
-Claro. ¿Recuerdas? Somos cómplices.  
-Si…

Cc se acercó un poco más a él sin soltar sus manos, Lelouch termino el espacio entre ambos abrazándola con cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. Sintió un fuerte alivio recorrerle entero cuando cayó en cuenta de que ella estaba bien y que el peligro había pasado. Podía descansar tranquilo con ella a su lado. En verdad, no quería soltarla nunca.

-Necesitas ir a un hospital…  
-Estoy al borde de la muerte.-Murmuro.-¿No es más fácil que un vampiro me transforme?

_**[To be Continued…]**_


	16. Dancing in the Volvent Moon

**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es un **Universo Alterno** de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de _**Code Geass**_ y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos un poco OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo, pues NO acepto ninguna clase de reclamo ante advertencias. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, pero los primeros cinco no contienen nada serio; ya que ha penas se explica más o menos como es el asunto con los personajes y etc. Lemmon, sangre, tripas por todas partes, enredos amorosos marca Shakespeare y Televisa… En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Estudio Sunrise y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí son de sus respectivos dueños y pueden o no existir. Todo esto se ha hecho con motivos de entretenimiento entre fans, no tiene nada de lucro y créanme que no me pagan ni un solo centavo por escribir esto.

**Dedicatoria: **Con todo respeto a ti que lees esto. A mis seguidores y a quienes conocen a Miss Awesome. Finalmente, a quien deja un Review.

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama! **  
Ayer conteste unos reviews diciendo que colgaría este capítulo ayer, siento que no haya podido ser así. En fin, después de tanto esperar, viene uno de los momentos clave de toda la historia. Este capítulo es súper importante, pues se revela uno de los hechos que ya era inevitable y que ciertamente muchos esperaban con ansias o al menos eso creo y espero XD. Déjenme comentarles que siento que me apresure mucho y es muy pronto para poner este hecho, pero de otra forma no podría seguir con la historia y esa no es la idea. Básicamente este capítulo es sobre Lelouch y Cc, no hay introversión de otros personajes más que de ellos dos y si aparece un tercero, es solo por un momento y sin mucha relevancia. Well, es un hecho que este capítulo es uno de mis preferidos. Vuelvo a meterme en la mente de los personajes, sacando muchas descripciones y situaciones calmadas que reflejan sentimientos, me gusto. El título del episodio es una canción de Nana Mizuki, que de hecho pertenece al anime Rosario to Vampire, se llama Dancing in the Volvent Moon. Amo esta canción y me pareció un buen titulo para el capitulo. Una vez más, regresamos a la carga emocional tamaño remolque doble lleno de vacas. Espero que sea de su agrado y esperen el número 17 para saber en que para todo esto… Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo, me han ayudado mucho a seguir escribiendo… **¡Ja ne! **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Live Me  
-Code Geass Alternative Tribute-  
Chapter XVI.- Dancing In The Volvent Moon.**

Estaba acostada en el pavimento, sobre una manta que estaba en el helicóptero que Lelouch había usado para rescatarla de Mao; miraba la luna llena que los abrazaba amablemente en esa noche que sonaba tan tranquila. De repente, apareció el rostro de ese hombre tan hermoso en su campo visual. Cerró los ojos, estaba un poco asustada. Sus labios se juntaron en un amable tacto lleno de sentimientos que los embargaron en un lapsus de pasión y amor por más de una hora. Un vaivén amable se apodero de ellos cuando llego el momento y poco a poco las fuerzas femeninas comenzaron a decaer por la energía requerida y las heridas de las balas que el vampiro milenario había sacado con mucho cuidado.

-¿Lista?

Su pronunciación ronca y baja le recordó el éxtasis alcanzado. Ella solo atino a afirmar con la cabeza, con el rostro sonrojado a más no poder. Seguía algo asustada. Sabía que había perdido mucha sangre, prueba de ello era el frio que sentía y lo nublado que veía. El vampiro con los orbes rojos contorneo con los dedos su cuello, humedeciendo con su lengua el área que estaba a punto de morder. Sus colmillos blancos se clavaron en esa piel que tanto cuidaba, succionando su sangre con parsimonia, preparándola para recibir el veneno que era la suya. Así… Se separo de ella con la boca llena del líquido vital. La mujer de verdes cabellos le miro sorprendida, preguntándose que era lo que haría a continuación.

-Ah…

La exclamación fue dada por el, indicando cierto dolor pequeño al lastimarse a sí mismo con sus colmillos clavados en su mano, succionando su propia sangre. Elizabeth parpadeo u par de veces, sintiendo que moriría en cualquier instante. En verdad, ¿Así era la moribundes? Se sentía tan patética e impotente, era una pesadilla. Y de repente el vampiro volvió a clavar sus colmillos en la misma área, soltando la sangre que llevaba en su boca en la herida hecha por el mismo. Así… Poco a poco cerró los ojos hasta ya no sentir nada…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La observo detenidamente mientras se alejaba un poco, tomando sus ropas para vestirse y después vestirla a ella. Cerró los ojos cuando los de la chica se abrieron intensamente y comenzó a convulsionar. No quería verla en ese estado. No tardo mucho, pronto volvió a quedarse dormida y su corazón y respiración se detuvieron por más de una hora. Tiempo en el que con mucho cuidado fue vestida y trasladada de regreso a su pueblo natal.

-Pequeñita…

Sabía que sus compañeros lo odiarían por lo que había hecho. Sabía que en algún momento él y ella se arrepentirían. Vivir como lo que es era una pesadilla en muchas ocasiones. Vivir una eternidad era sentirse miserable a cada segundo del día… Aunque ahora, vivir la eternidad con ella pintaba a ser lo más magnifico que pudiera existir. Así, la acostó en su cama mientras notaba que su pulso había vuelto y su respiración se tornaba tranquila. Cuando ella abriera los ojos, debía pasar tres días alejada del sol y al cuarto tomar su sangre para sobrevivir y deambular como una persona normal entre los humanos.

Sonrió un poco, acariciando su cabello mientras se sentaba a su lado y la observaba dormir. Acerco su rostro hasta el de la mujer, besando su frente.

-Te amo, pequeña.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lentamente abrió los ojos, sintiendo que el mundo le daba vueltas y su cuerpo pesaba más de una tonelada. Miro perdidamente hacia los lados, preguntándose que día era, cuanto había dormido y donde estaba Lelouch en ese preciso momento. La cabeza le dolía y sentía que la sangre hervía y se iba a sus pies. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Lo último que recordaba era haber hecho el amor entre su propia sangre con su vampiro celoso. Una media sonrisa se asomo en su rostro con dicho recuerdo y se observo a si misma sobre la cama con esa pijama de holanes que tanto le gusta al susodicho. _Fetichista_. Pensó alegremente sentándose en el colchón, bostezando mientras intentaba desperezarse un poco. La habitación estaba oscura; ventanas y cortinas cerradas, puerta cerrada, sin ninguna luz encendida. Su instinto le dijo que era de día, así que se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y pereza hasta alcanzar las cortinas de su habitación, halando de ellas para dejar pasar los rayos del sol.

-¡Ah…!

Justo en ese momento, apareció Lelouch de entre las sombras y la protegió con su cuerpo, abrazándola. Cerró las cortinas lo más rápido que pudo y la tumbo a la cama casi al instante. Se había quemado. ¿Cómo? No lo entendía, pero su piel estaba roja y caliente con tan solo un pequeño contacto del sol. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntarias y solamente una salió escurriendo por su mejilla mientras su respiración agitada indicaba el gran susto que se había llevado. Lelouch la miro con frialdad, tenía tiempo que no la veía de esa forma. Trago saliva sintiéndose regañada por su mirada.

-¿Qué…?  
-¿Acaso estás loca?-Cuestiono cruzándose de brazos.-Lo más estúpido que puedes hacer en estos momentos es mostrarte ante el sol.  
-Lelouch…  
-Pequeña.-Se agacho levemente a su altura, tomándola de los hombros.-Durante tres días, tendrás cambios muy drásticos en tu cuerpo físico e interior. No toleras la luz del sol porque tu nueva piel esta reforzándose. Tu sistema inmunológico lucha contra mi sangre, pero no podrá ganar la batalla, así que tendrás que permanecer aquí durante ese tiempo.  
-Pero…  
-No puedes replicar. Si no me haces caso, la luz del sol te matara, el agua, el olor del ajo, la plata. Todas esas cosas estúpidas te harán daño, pues a penas eres una neófita. Al cuarto día deberás tomar mi sangre. Mientras, no sentirás hambre, ni sed. Así son las cosas…

Elizabeth se quedo callada, pensando en toda la información que acababa de obtener. Subió los pies a la cama y se volvió a acostar, procesando todo aquello. Estar tres días encerrada como hongo no sonaba tan mal, pero la idea de cambiar tan pronto comenzaba a asustarle. ¿Qué iba a sucederle a su cuerpo? ¿Cómo iba a decirles a sus amigos lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo explicarles que ahora era lo que ellos cazaban…?

-Lelouch…  
-Dime, Cc.  
-¿Cómo le diremos a Suzaku y Kallen…?  
-Eso es algo que tú misma debes saber.-Aclaro.-Es verdad que yo te transforme, pero es algo que los dos hablamos y decidimos.-Tomo su mano sentándose a su lado en el colchón.-Sin embargo, quien debe hablar con ellos eres tu… No creo que pase a mayores de una sorpresa y un enojo de algunos días.  
-Eso espero…-Murmuro.-Estoy… Asustada….-El muchacho la escucho atentamente.-Me da miedo convertirme en algo que ellos odien, o que yo misma odie…  
-Cc, yo estoy contigo.- Apretó un poco mas su agarre.-Pase lo que pase, yo estoy contigo. Y jamás permitiré que te conviertas en algo que tú no quieres. Te lo prometo.

La peliverde le sonrió. Amaba a ese hombre, amaba a ese vampiro. Cerró los ojos, volviendo a caer en el sueño a los pocos minutos. Lelouch sonrió al verla dormir, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura. Ciertamente, el tambien estaba un poco asustado. No estaba muy acostumbrado a convertir gente, pero ella no era cualquiera. Era la mujer que amaba y perderla de alguna manera u otra por su culpa le era aterrador. Cerró los ojos calmándose a sí mismo, dándose fuerza y ánimos. Ahora, comenzaba una nueva etapa de su infinita vida.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Y en los sueños de ella estaba la esperanza de que todo era perfecto. Veía sonrisas y una vida llena de tranquilidad. De repente, vio correr a una chica de negro cabello que se observaba menor que ella. Corría y corría. No dejaba de correr, persiguiendo un perro. Entonces este se giró y llegó a donde Lelouch a su espalda, vestido con una simple camisa blanca y un pantalón café, descalzo. No se veía a sí misma en dicho sueño, ella observaba la escena dentro de este. Estaba ahí, porque los veía directamente. Nunally con un bebe entre sus brazos apareció en su campo visual, acompañada de Rollo. Todos a espaldas de ella. Se sintió angustiaba cuando la chica de negro cabello comenzó a correr lejos de todos, lejos de su familia. Ella corría. Kaguya corría. Y se encontraba con un muchachito de aspecto frágil. Tan frágil que parecía una hermosa chica con corto cabello. Su piel era blanca, albina; tenia ojos purpura y grandes; era pequeño, de piernas largas, pero baja estatura; su mirada era totalmente bacía… Nevaba. Nevaba y su cabello era blanco. Blanco como esa nieva. Escucho a lo lejos los gritos desesperados de Lelouch y se angustio aún más.

-¡Aléjate en este instante de él, Kaguya!  
-No lo escuches, Kaguya… No sabe lo que dice.  
-¡No! ¡Kaguya!

Entonces, ella también comenzó a gritar y por primera vez se vio a sí misma en esa imagen tan simple, pero tan aterradora que hacía que su corazón palpitara desesperadamente, y eso que se supone que ni siquiera su corazón palpitaba. Se veía a sí misma como una mujer crecida. Una mujer madura. Con el cabello en una trenza larga y un rostro desesperado. Ambos gritaban el nombre de la niña, pero ella no los escuchaba y tomaba la mano de tan frágil criatura.

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

Era un escenario oscuro, totalmente negro. Pero había nieve acumulada en el suelo, brillando con suavidad. Estaba nevando. Veía a un decaído Lelouch caminar firmemente junto a tres hombres: Suzaku, Rollo y otro que no reconoció. Los cuatro iban con la mirada fija a un lugar desconocido. Escuchaba una dulce melodía de piano. Una cajita de música.

-¡Mama!

El sonido de una voz pequeña y dulce la hizo abrir con desesperación los ojos. ¿Mama? ¿Quién la había llamado mama? Volteo a su lado, esperando encontrar a Lelouch pero este no estaba ahí. Suspiro y medito sobre ese sueño. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo supo el nombre de la chica a la que nunca le vio el rostro? ¿Kaguya?

-Kaguya…

Y en ese instante, Lelouch apareció por la puerta, dejando entrar a Nunnally que traía cara de angustia. Se sentó en el colchón en cuanto la castaña corrió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Lelouch las observo a los pies del colchón, cruzado de brazos.

-Cc-chan, querida, ¿Cómo estás?  
-Bien…  
-Nii-sama me ha contado todo…  
-Ya veo…  
-¿Cómo vas con el cambio? ¿Todo bien? ¿Tienes alguna duda? ¿Quieres algo…?  
-Nana, estoy bien.

La peliverde le sonrió a la emperatriz, la cual solo suspiro algo preocupada. Pero le regreso la sonrisa. Lelouch las observaba en silencio.

-¿Sabes? Estoy emocionada de que formes parte de… Nuestra familia.  
-…-Cc sonrió ante esto.-Gracias, Nana.  
-Era algo que esperaba.

Así ambas platicaron hasta el anochecer. Finalmente, quedo sola con Lelouch tras despedirse de Nunally. Lulu le explico que Suzaku estaba en la ciudad arreglando unas cosas con su nuevo puesto y Kallen lo había acompañado. Así ellos no sabrían hasta pasada una semana. Cc tenía tiempo para pensar como decirles a sus amigos lo que había pasado. Aún estaba algo asustada.

-Lelouch…  
-¿Qué pasa?

Lelouch se desvestía para ponerse la pijama. Ella le observo desde atrás, apreciando su amplia espalda. Él era tan increíble.

-Tuve un sueño… Extraño…  
-¿Un sueño?-El moreno se volteó a verla.- ¿Sobre qué?  
-Creo…-Murmuro mientras Lelouch se acercaba ya listo para dormir.-Creo que era sobre nuestro futuro.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Solo lo se…  
-Bueno, ¿Y qué pasaba?  
-Había una niña corriendo, su nombre era Kaguya. Nosotros dos junto a Nana y Rollo la observábamos correr… Nana tenía un bebe en sus brazos.-Lelouch continuaba escuchando su relato con la mirada clavada en las sabanas.-Comenzaba a nevar y Kaguya se encontraba con un niño de apariencia muy triste… Le daba la mano. Tu y yo intentábamos alejarla de él, pero ella lo seguía. Tu gritabas tan desesperadamente… Llorábamos los dos, tenía mucho miedo. Entonces, nevaba de nuevo y Suzaku, tú y Rollo junto a otro hombre caminaban muy abrigados hacia un lugar que no sé dónde está… Y de repente, la voz de una chica me decía… Mamá.

Lelouch guardo silencio. Se puso de pie y apago la luz. Regreso a ella, se acostó a su lado y la obligo a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

-Elizabeth.-Dijo con voz seria.-Hay cosas que no sabes de mi aun. ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de esa niña?  
-No lo sé, solo lo supe…  
-Ya veo.-Comenzó a acariciar su cabello.-Ese niño de apariencia frágil, no es un niño.-Dijo firmemente.-Es el vampiro más antiguo que existe. Es más antiguo que yo… Más antiguo que Drácula. Él es el tormento y el terror físico. Es la criatura más peligrosa del mundo, enemigo de todo ser viviente. Incluso de nosotros los vampiros. De los lobos, de los magos, de todos… Se podría decir que él es como el diablo.  
-Lelouch…  
-No quiero asustarte.-Beso su frente.-Pero honestamente no me agrada que hayas soñado con semejante ser sin quiera conocerlo.-Le hablo al oído.-Y Kaguya… Kaguya es…  
-¿Qué pasa…?  
-Kaguya es mi hija.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	17. Past My past with her

**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es un **Universo Alterno** de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de _**CodeGeass**_ y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos un poco OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo, pues NO acepto ninguna clase de reclamo ante advertencias. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, pero los primeros cinco no contienen nada serio; ya que ha penas se explica más o menos como es el asunto con los personajes y etc. Lemon, sangre, tripas por todas partes, enredos amorosos marca Shakespeare y Televisa… En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de CodeGeass pertenecen a Estudio Sunrise y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí son de sus respectivos dueños y pueden o no existir. Todo esto se ha hecho con motivos de entretenimiento entre fans, no tiene nada de lucro y créanme que no me pagan ni un solo centavo por escribir esto.

**Dedicatoria: **Con todo respeto a ti que lees esto. Y a mi amiga que conocí por msn hace muchos años y que por fin he recuperado el contacto con ella.

**¡Konnichiwaminna sama! **  
Oh, Dios mío, sé que me he tardado y pido una disculpa por ello. Pero es que me quede sin computadora durante MESES y mi respaldo con el fin estaba obviamente atrapado en esta, hasta que mi querido novio pudo rescatarlo y bueno… Logré hasta hoy tener un poco de espacio para publicar el nuevo capítulo. Bueno, si checan mi perfil, ahí están de manera general mis razones de atraso en las publicaciones y también pueden ver la fecha específica en que los capítulos del fic serán publicados: Los sábados. No hay hora especifica, pero los sábados hay nuevo capítulo de Live Me hasta terminar. Como siempre les digo, la historia va para largo y espero tenerlos conmigo durante el trayecto, pues sus reviews me alegran bastante… En fin, gracias por leer y los dejo finalmente con el capitulo.…**¡Ja ne! **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

**Live Me  
-Code Geass Alternative Tribute-  
Chapter XVII.-Past. ****My Past with She.**

Kaguya corría. Corría alegremente por el palacio, entre risas y jadeos por el cansancio. Detrás de ella iba un joven e inmaduro Lelouch que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Corrían como si nada importara. Nada, solo padre e hija en un momento de intimidad que fortalecía sus lazos. Un lazo de sangre que iba más allá de un simple cariño paternal.

-¡Papá!

La muchachita de aspecto infantil se tiró a los brazos de su joven padre. Ella tenía escasos 15 años y era una adolecente en desarrollo. Era hermosa, enérgica y llena de vida. Digna princesa. Una princesa inigualable. Lelouch la sostuvo entre sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con su hija mientras los dos reían. A lo lejos, se acercaban sus tres hijos mayores, un solo varón y 2 mujeres más. La mayor vio con rabia la escena, el varón tan solo carraspeó para que su padre les diera atención.

-Padre, no es tiempo de juegos.-Avisó el mayor, Lelouch dejó a Kaguya de regreso al suelo.-La sequia esta cerca y el pueblo se siente abandonado. Con esto, podemos esperar un…  
-Golpe de estado.-Lelouch desperezó su cuerpo y caminó hacia el frente, los cuatro lo siguieron.-Siempre hablas de eso, Xiangke. Es más, no tienes otro tema de conversación para conmigo.  
-Es que padre, usted no atiende las necesidades del reino ¡Siempre está jugando con Kaguya y Tianxi! ¿Cuándo tomara responsabilidades, padre? Desde que nuestra madre murió, es usted así.  
-Deja de hablarme como si no me conocieras. Calla, que de mi ser saliste. Monica, quita esa cara de circunstancia, que no está pasando nada.  
-Pero es que padre… Xiangke tiene algo de razón, usted no ha hecho nada por el pueblo últimamente.  
-Niños.-Lelouch se volteó una vez que llegaron al despacho.-Oh, mis niños. Mis únicos hijos.-Sonrió, los cuatro lo observaron con detenimiento.-Hay algo que deben saber. Y ya todos están en edad.  
-¿Qué sucede? Comienzo a asustarme, padre…  
-Tranquila, Monica.

Lelouch se sentó en su sillón, los cuatro tomaron asiento cercanos a él. Observaban intrigados a su padre. Xiangke sabía lo que vendría, Monica también; las dos menores ni idean tenían… Tal vez Tianxi imaginaba un poco de que iba. Lelouch suspiró sonoramente y los miro con seriedad.

-¿Alguna vez han notado que son diferentes? Los 4…  
-Si.  
-Hijos…-Entrelazó sus manos y en estas apoyo su quijada sin despegar su mirada de ellos.-Soy un vampiro.

Silencio sepulcral.

-Un sangre pura que empera a los humanos.

Kaguya se puso de pie.

-Y ustedes, como mis hijos, pueden o no ser vampiros.

Ahora quien se paro fue Xiangke.

-Eso no está en mis manos. Algunos de ustedes morirán como humanos, otros vivirán eternamente como vampiros… A mi lado.

Los cuatro estaban anonadados, pálidos… No podían creerlo. Simplemente, era totalmente inesperado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

Así pasaron los años. Todos sus hijos, menos Kaguya, habían resultado ser pequeños humanos. Sin embargo, la pequeña Kaguya había sido la única con un poder vampírico que le alegro el mal sabor de boca que le dejo ver morir a cada uno de sus hijos. Los amaba. Pero ellos, a pesar de su proposición de convertirlos en vampiros, habían preferido la vida inmortal. Nacer, vivir, crecer, reproducirse, formar una familia, morir. Su padre era su padre, pero su vida era su vida. Aun así, curiosamente, la que más cariñosa y amorosa se mostraba con él, era la vampiresa. Tal vez su instinto bestial le decía amar a su padre, pues ella era la hembra que él había procreado. Después de todo, el era el macho alfa entre esos vampiros.

Cuando Xiangke subió al trono, Lelouch decidió irse lejos con Kaguya. Regresó a su hogar, al lado de su hermana. Kaguya fue aceptada rápidamente, la llamaban la princesa del emperador. Su imperio duro años, décadas, siglos.

-Papá…

Esa tarde, se había quedado dormido sentado en el trono. Los rayos del sol penetraban por las ventanas con sus tonos naranjas. Su hija le sonreía vestida con ese kimono rosado que había insistido en que le comprara. Le sonrió en cuanto la vio y descruzo sus piernas, alzando un brazo para que ella se acercara a él y se sentara en su regazo. Así es: para él, Kaguya siempre sería su bebita.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña?  
-Hoy se cumplen 236 años de la muerte de mi madre.  
-Si, es verdad.-Fingió recordarlo.-¿A qué viene eso?  
-¿Nunca has pensado en buscar otra compañera?

Lo que Kaguya le decía, eran ordenes. Después de eso, llevó a Milly a palacio. La presentó a Kaguya y pronto se hicieron buenas amigas. Pero aun así, Kaguya sentía que su padre estaba solo. Por eso, Lelouch dejó que Shirley se quedara, para ver si así Kaguya no le veía solo. Claro, Lelouch no entendía a que se refería Kaguya con _solo_. Obviamente, esto tampoco funcionó.

-Papá, yo no quiero que tu estés solo…  
-Pero…-Lelouch la observó parpadeante.-Te tengo a ti, a Nunally, a Milly, a Shirley…  
-No, papá.-Ella negó con la cabeza.-Necesitas de alguien que solamente tenga ojos para ti…

Lelouch lo observó sin entender, con el seño fruncido. ¿Por qué las palabras de su pequeña eran como dichas en otro idioma? No podía entenderlo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

-Papá…

Lelouch parpadeó un par de veces, ella miraba atentamente la luna mientras sostenía un rosario en manos.

-Dime, princesa.

Hubo un largo silencio en que ahora los dos ponían entera atención a las luciérnagas con su espectáculo de luces durante esa callada noche de verano, muchos años atrás en el infinito olvido del tiempo.

-Prométeme algo…  
-Lo que tú quieras.

En ese momento, Kaguya se volteó con seriedad.

-Prométeme que no le harás daño a los humanos.  
-Te lo prometo.  
-Prométeme que protegerás nuestra familia.  
-Te lo prometo.  
-Prométeme que cuidaras de nuestra gente.  
-Te lo prometo.  
-Prométeme… Prométeme que te enamoraras de una buena mujer y se convertirá en mi madre y la madre de mis hermanos…

Lelouch la observó con detenimiento, Kaguya bajo el rostro.

-Prométeme que serás feliz. Prométeme que no estarás solo. Prométeme que sonreirás. Prométeme que nunca serás un monstruo. Prométeme… Que siempre serás mi héroe.-Kaguya subió el rostro y lo miró con ojos brillosos.  
-…-Lelouch la tomó de los hombros.-Te lo prometo.-Y la abrazo con fuerza.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a su princesa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Estaba acostado con Cc a su lado, se sentía cansado. La observó dormir tranquilamente. Y sonrió. Todos esos recuerdos que invadieron su mente mientras dormían, lo tenían en un estado de inconciencia que le daba la sensación de flotar. Extrañaba tanto a sus hijos. Cc no le había preguntado absolutamente nada de Kaguya. Tan solo le había dicho que lo hablarían después con mayor calma, que quería conocerla. Le dio las gracias por decírselo, como si de verdad hubiera necesidad de hacerlo.

Y frunció el seño.

¿Por qué había soñado con ese día? Tapó sus ojos con su brazo derecho y se obligo a no llorar. Siempre que recordaba ese día, por alguna extraña razón, lloraba. Pero lo logró. Logró no llorar. De unos años hacia acá, lograba no llorar con ese recuerdo.

Tal vez la culpa comenzaba a disiparse.

Pensó en el sueño de su querida chica peliverde. Tal vez el poder que había obtenido como vampiro era la predicción. Entonces, ¿Kaguya le esperaba en el futuro? Más importante y aterrador ¿Por qué ese sujeto le daba la mano a su hija? La ira lo culmino con tan solo pensarlo y sus ojos se enrojecieron en mero instinto. Pero Elizabeth se removió en su abrazo, acurrucándose más en su pecho. Su cálido respirar y lo tranquila que se veía lo hicieron calmarse. Acarició su rostro y depositó un beso en su frente. La amaba. La amaba y había cumplido una más de las tantas promesas que le hizo a su hija.

-Kaguya…

El murmullo se perdió en el viento. Con el tiempo, el no verla se había vuelto parte de la rutina de su terrible vida. Pero ahora, todo era diferente. Cada día era nuevo, cada día todo era inesperado. Le encantaba la vida ahora. Amaba la vida ahora. Y deseaba enteramente que su hija lo viera. Lo viera sonreír, lo viera vivir. Tanto como ella quería. ¿Lo amaría su hija aun? Después de todo, al final ella decidió abandonarlo al igual que sus hermanos. Esperar su regreso, ya sonaba estúpido para él.

-Los hijos nacen para dejar el hogar y formar el suyo propio…

Y sin embargo, sentía tristeza de ni siquiera ser visitado por su hija favorita que aun estuviera viva. Ni le escribía, nada. Es más, ni siquiera fue avisado de su partida… Simplemente se fue. Se fue y jamás regreso. Sufrió tanto. Tanto, tanto. Que fue en ese momento en que olvido su humanidad y se volvió el frío ser que Cc cambió en cuestión de días, semanas. Esa era la nueva realidad en que vivía. Y la amaba. Tanto a su nueva vida, como su realidad y a ella.

-Cc…  
-Mmm…

Su exclamación le robo una sonrisa.

-Te amo…  
-Yo también te amo, Lelouch…

Sonrió. La amaba. Y eso era lo único que lo hacía vivir ahora.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

Miro al cielo estrellado. Sus pies hundidos en el agua, atrás de ella otra chica de larga cabellera negra, _idéntica a su padre._

-Snow, ¿Crees que este bien?  
-¿Es una broma?-Cuestionó la de ojos violeta.-Es Lelouch, el emperador de quien hablamos.  
-Papá es muy tonto a veces… No sabe vivir.-Alzó el rostro y vio a la prepotente que era su _hermana mayor_.-Aun le guardas resentimiento por eso, ¿Verdad? Ne, Snow… No deberías sentirte así. Yo sé que papá nunca quiso abandonarte y…  
-Kaguya, ni siquiera sé si de verdad es mi padre o tan solo es una loca idea mía…-Volteó el rostro.-Ni siquiera sé si de verdad me llamo Snow… No sé nada.  
-Solo recuerdas el rojo.  
-Rojo.

Las dos pelinegras voltearon a ver el cielo. Ambarino y violeta se mesclaron con el color de la luna.

-Volveré.-Dijo.-Iré al reino, a ver a mi papá.-Siguió.-Y quiero que vengas.-Declaró.-Porque solo así sabremos si eres mi hermana o no.-Afirmó.-Estoy segura de que lo eres.-Apuntó.-Y pasaremos la eternidad que nos envenena juntas. Juntas con papá.

_**To be Continued.**_


	18. See the true

**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es un **Universo Alterno** de vampiros donde utilizo a los personajes de _**Code Geass**_ y, por desgracia, tuve que ponerlos un poco OoC. A quien no le agrade esta situación, favor de no leer este trabajo, pues NO acepto ninguna clase de reclamo ante advertencias. TODOS los capítulos tienen una carga emocional algo pesada, pero los primeros cinco no contienen nada serio; ya que ha penas se explica más o menos como es el asunto con los personajes y etc. Lemmon, sangre, tripas por todas partes, enredos amorosos marca Shakespeare y Televisa… En fin, no apto para menores o cardiacos…

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Code Geass pertenecen a Estudio Sunrise y el diseño de estos a CLAMP. La historia que se narra, es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí son de sus respectivos dueños y pueden o no existir. Todo esto se ha hecho con motivos de entretenimiento entre fans, no tiene nada de lucro y créanme que no me pagan ni un solo centavo por escribir esto.

**Dedicatoria: **Con todo respeto a ti que lees esto. A mis amigas que aun siguen el fanfiction. Las amo.

**¡Konnichiwaminna sama! **  
Quería contarles que el título original del fanfiction iba a ser otro, iba a ser "Dancing in the volvent moon" como la canción de Nana Mizuki para Rosario to Vampire, pero por las razones que les conté antes en los primero capítulos, se quedo como "Live Me". Bueno, pasado eso… ¿Qué creen? Resulta que este año se cumplen 10 años desde que empecé a escribir fanfictions (aunque estoy inscrita aquí desde a penas el 2007) y he decidido que para celebrarlo corregiré todos mis fanfictions tanto en ortografía como en ciertas cosas de redacción, así que quería invitarles a que pasen a ver mi perfil y vean si de pura casualidad he escrito algún fanfiction de alguna serie que les guste y puedan leerlo. Sería lindo, de verdad. Por otra parte, gracias por los reviews mandados el capítulo anterior, yo solo espero que no me atore en la travesía de terminar este fanfiction (que espero sea este año. Les quiero contar que en verano me cambiaré a vivir a la capital de mi país, por lo que estaré tal vez sin internet por un tiempo, así que espero contar con su apoyo para poder terminar el fanfiction antes de esas fechas…**¡Ja ne! **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

**Live Me  
-Code Geass Alternative Tribute-  
Chapter XVIII.-See the true.**

De repente ella le miraba penetrantemente, entendió a la perfección. Suspiró sentándose a su lado en la cama y se preparó para hablar. Elizabeth se puso frente a él y esperó. Lelouch le sonrió un poco.

-Kaguya es hija de la que fue mi esposa.-Aclaró.-Sin embargo, hace mucho tiempo que ella dejo el imperio, no la he visto en unos 500 años.-Cc le miro con curiosidad.-¿Algo más?  
-¿Tienes más hijos?  
-Uhmmm…-Acarició su mentón, ella ladeó la cabeza.-Eso es algo que ni yo mismo sé… Oficialmente, tengo 4 hijos. De los cuales solo Kaguya vive… Si tengo más hijos o los tuve, es algo que desconozco.

Lelouch dio un respingo al ver la mirada matadora de su pequeña, rio un poco nervioso y la brazo a su pecho, besando su cabeza pero ella parecía algo molesta por la declaración.

-¿Cómo no puedes saber si tienes más hijos? Eso es antinatural e inmoral…  
-Cc, cuando tengas mis años encima y si pasaras una eternidad sola, tal vez entenderías que a veces se es más animal de lo que se espera.

Y ya no dijo nada, de hecho no volvió a preguntarle nada de ello nunca.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

Por otra parte, Suzaku había aparecido en el palacio, acompañado por los muchachos de su división. Gino con el brazo vendado, se había hecho una fractura en brazo repentinamente tras el combate. Nuestro nuevo caballero de elite estaba nervioso. Ese día despedía a sus muchachos y dejaba su división en manos del nuevo superior que los lideraría; cosa que tenía muy descontentos a los chicos. Kallen estaba entre ellos, todos bien vestidos con sus uniformes impecables y en silencio. Rostros serios, miradas curiosas y muecas que mostraban no estar de acuerdo. Suzaku sudaba debajo de sus guantes y botas negras. Así pararon frente a Cornelia y compañía, Euphemia le sonreía dulcemente a Suzaku quien le regresó la sonrisa; Kallen se encelo un poco.

-Mira que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…-Murmuró la muchacha.  
-¿Qué paso entre ustedes…?-Preguntó Anya curiosa junto a otras de sus compañeras y compañeros que también quería saber.  
-¡Na-nada!  
-Silencio, chicas.

Gino regresó su vista al frente tras haber reñido a sus compañeras. No había nadie más. ¿A caso el sucesor de Suzaku estaría entre ellos? Ahora todos sintieron nerviosismo. ¿Quién sería? Lo más lógico es que le siguiera su mano derecha, Kallen. Pero también, había luchado contra Gino quien mostró una destreza maravillosa. Anya era la chica con mejores notas; su equipo era muy bueno. Cualquiera de ellos merecía el titulo. Suzaku dio unos pasos al frente cuando Cornelia se lo ordeno, todos miraban expectantes la escena.

-De ahora en adelante, cuidaras a mi hermana.

La impresión no se hizo esperar, más nadie dijo nada. ¿Quién iba a contradecir las órdenes de su alteza? Clovis se mostró complacido y sus dos hermanos mayores aplaudieron como un par de idiotas. Euphie desvió la mirada, envuelta en rojo, imaginen la cara de Kallen. Suzaku no dijo nada, solo inclino más la cabeza y tras levantarse, tomo la insignia que ahora indicaba que era el protector de Euphemia Li Britannia. Kallen simplemente imaginaba más de un mil formas de matar a esa chiquilla.

-Entonces, Suzaku-kun.-Habló Cornelia más relajada, dejando la seriedad relativamente de lado.-¿Quién es tu sucesor? Dijiste que lo traerías contigo.

Los muchachos parpadearon un par de veces. ¿Suzaku era quien elegiría a su sucesor? El castaño dio media vuelta y los observo con una sonrisa seria, alzó la mano e hizo señas de "_ven_" a uno de ellos. Todos tragaron saliva, ¿A quién se refería? Entonces fue Anya quien dio el paso a delante y alcanzo a su superior.

-Ella, su alteza. Anya es mi sucesora. Les garantizo que no tendrán ninguna queja…  
-Si esa es tu elección, confiare en ella.

Hubo un _"¿¡EH!?"_ a coro por parte de los otros.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

Lo cierto es que todo mundo había estado muy ocupado desde la vitoria de Suzaku, así que nadie notó que Cc no bajaba de su recamara ni nada por el estilo. Ese era al fin el día en que su transformación estaba completa. Elizabeth se sentía de lo más normal, como si nada hubiera cambiado. ¿Así debía sentirse la conversión completa? ¡Era demasiado simple! Por otra parte, los familiares de Lelouch se habían ido desde hacia esos tres días al igual que sus Dollys, a pesar del berrinche de ellas por sus distintas razones. Aun recordaba la reacción de las dos cuando las conoció, muy distinta a la que tuvieron cuando supieron de su transformación y nada que ver a su despedida. Milly estaba algo sorprendida, pero se mostro bastante agradable y feliz por su amo, en cambio la otra, "señorita perfección", no hizo esfuerzo alguno en mostrar su inconformidad, poniendo una terrible cara de pocos amigos y haciendo pucheros, cual niña pequeña se creía. Lelouch ni le dirigió la palabra desde ese día, ni siquiera al despedirse.

Estaban solos en su casa.

Después de que escuchó las palabras de Lelouch en referencia a su única hija, supo dos cosas: La primera era que si alguna vez le salía un hijo de la nada, su mejor opción era comportarse a la altura y por lo tanto debía de hacerse a la idea; la segunda fue que debía entender los sentimientos de Lelouch con referente a la desaparición de Kaguya y entender lo extraño de aquel sueño que había tenido. Suspiro estando en la cocina, cortando cebolla para el estofado, tenía hambre al fin.

-¡Ay…!

Se había cortado. Después de dar un respingo, miro la herida y se percato de que solo había sido un pequeño rose, suspiró con alivio. Hasta que la sangre comenzó a brotar poco a poco. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Su nariz había percibido esa sangre, el olor a metal y sal, el color rojo le llamo la atención y la llamó. Ella no lo había notado, pero sus ojos se habían tornado rojos después de esos tres días, y ahora brillaban con deseo mientras se llevaba lentamente el dedo a la boca y…

Lelocuh le tomó la mano, deteniéndola. Cc lo miró sorprendida, sus colmillos relucían de entre su boca. El morocho la miraba tajantemente y movió el agarre hacia su boca, lamiendo la herida, quitando la sangre, la herida sano enseguida gracias a su nueva condición.

-Si tomas tu propia sangre, puedes convenirte en uno de esos monstruos como el que te ataco aquella vez.

Cc recordó ello rápidamente, sabía de qué hablaba a él y el flashback de su atacante en el almacén vino enseguida. Lelouch le soltó la mano y ella se relajo un poco más, bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué te dije sobre el cuarto día?  
-… Que debía beber tu sangre.

Lelouch la tomo de los hombros, ella alzo el rostro. Elisabeth observó como el emperador le ofrecía su cuello, había movido su cabello y movido a un lado el rostro, ella observó hipnotizada su piel. Lelouch se sorprendió un poco cuando Cc lo tiró al suelo, quedando encima de él, sentados los dos; ella le mordió con fuera y le dolió. Le dolió porque ella fue directa a morderlo y no hablando su piel, la piel de un vampiro es mucho más fuerte y forzó más los colmillos, mientras que a él le dolió un infierno y medio.

Cuando su lengua sintió la calidez de la sangre, supo que se volvería adicta a esta, cuando dio el primer trago se sintió morir de placer. Por eso su cadera se movió instintivamente sobre la de Lelouch y sonrió para sus adentros cuando lo escucho gemir entre complacido y algo adolorido. Se mantuvo pegada a su cuello por minutos enteros, succionando la sangre sin poder dejarlo.

-¡Basta!

Y de repente Lelouch la separo sin gracia, rudo como nunca, tirándola a ella al suelo. Cc no pensó mucho en ello, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad ni siquiera sintió el golpe, le estaba fascinando eso de ser un vampiro. Lelouch la acorralo en el suelo y beso sus labios desesperadamente, probando su propia sangre y dejando brotar esta de la herida en su cuello que se cerró después de unos segundos. Las ropas de ambos estaban ya manchadas y comenzaba ya a oscurecer por completo, la cocina estaba totalmente a oscuras de repente.

Sus manos la acariciaron sin respeto alguno, posándose una directo en su entrepierna, acariciándola insistentemente mientras ella gemía y hacía lo imposible por alcanzar su cuello, pero Lelouch, con una sonrisa en el rostro, no la dejaba. Harta, envuelta en deseo, mordió la muñeca de su acompañante y Lelouch tuvo que quejase un poco, ella no era nada cuidadosa y era una completa salvaje a comparación de él. Siguió tomando sangre hasta que él volvió a darle vuelta a la posición, dejándola sobre él.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

-¿Crees que se sorprenda cuando nos vea?  
-Yo creo que si, porque les dijimos que volveríamos en una semana.-Suzaku abrió la puerta, la casa estaba a oscuras por completo y esbozo una sonrisa.-Aunque parece que no hay nadie en casa, ¿habrán ido a la ciudad?  
-Pues puede que…

Y un golpe seco en la cocina los alerto a ambos. Los dos caballeros se pusieron en guardia, uno detrás del otro observando con cuidado por sobre la oscuridad, sabiendo que el sonido había sido originado en la cocina. Kallen corrió a encender la luz de la sala, Suzaku la del comedor y una sobra paso rápidamente en la cocina, ellos la vieron por la perta. Los dos se voltearon a ver alertados, era evidente que no había nadie en casa y al parece alguien o algo se había metido.

-Ve por las pistolas…

Suzaku obedeció a Kallen. En uno de los cajones de la vitrina de cristal, ambos tenían guardadas pistolas por esta clase de emergencias (y no solo ahí, si no por toda la casa). En cuanto el joven el dio a su ahora amante el arma, ambos se prepararon para entrar en la cocina: Suzaku abrió de golpe la puerta y Kallen encendió la luz, ambos apuntando a direcciones clave.

Pero no había nadie, solo un charco pequeño de sangre en medio, el cuchillo cebollero en el suelo y cebolla a medio cortar en la tabla. Los dos pasaron a la cocina, buscando con cuidado, sabiendo que seguro el ser que había estado ahí se había salido ya al patio trasero donde Cc colgaba la ropa tras lavarla. Suzaku fue quien salió.

-¡Suzaku, Lizzie…!  
-No te preocupes por Cc, seguro esta con Lelouch y nadie pude dañarla estando con él. No alarmes de más…

Kallen guardó silencio, su seño fruncido dejaba más que en claro que aun así se preocupaba. Sospechó rápidamente que fue su amiga quien dejo el cuchillo y la cebolla en esas posiciones y se agacho para revisar un poco el charco de sangre, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que…

-¡Es sangre humana!  
-Seguramente algún vampiro o neófito idiota se metió a la casa buscando a Lelouch. Pero ni él ni Cc están. Debemos tener más cuidado.

Y al momento de decir eso, ante Suzaku, Lelouch y Cc se escondían en el espacio entre la lavadora y la batea; sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre, Cc tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Lelouch le tapaba la boca y miraba intensamente a su compañero, Suzaku bajó el arma y a quien observó fue a Elizabeth y a Elizabeth solamente, sabiendo de que se trataba pero sin saber que reacción debía tener realmente. Simplemente, los dejo ir. Se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo a la casa, fingiendo no haber visto nada.

-Sea lo que sea, ya no está aquí.-Declaró Suzaku, trayendo consigo la cubeta y el trapeador.-Hay que limpiar esto, no quiero una locura cuando lleguen Lulu y Cc.  
-Tienes razón…

Suzaku le sonrió, sabiendo que afuera Lelouch se movía con rapidez para salir del lugar y fingir que nada había ocurrido. El moreno pensó en lo que había descubierto, quería creer que solamente se trataba del vampiro alimentándose de su amiga, pero sabía que no era así. Sabía que, en realidad, Lelouch finalmente la había transformado.

Y quería escuchar el por qué.

-¿Crees que Cc esté bien?  
-Claro que si, Kallen.

-¿¡Oíste eso!? ¡Viene de la recamara de Elizabeth!

Kallen corrió escaleras arriba, Suzaku se alarmo pensando en el desastre que ocurriría si Kallen se enteraba de esta manera de lo de Cc y fue tras ella, ambos con las armas en alto. La pelirroja abrió la puerta apurada, encontrando la típica escena del cuarto a oscuras, la ventana abierta y nadie en ella. Parpadeó un par de veces, prendiendo la luz y buscando en todas partes, Suzaku abrió la cortina y se asomó, viendo si no se encontraba con sus amigos, pero esto no sucedió.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?  
-Revisemos toda la casa…-Sugirió Suzaku saliendo de la habitación, sonando lo más normal posible.  
-Sí.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

-¿Suzaku? ¿Kallen? ¿Están aquí?

A la hora, Lelouch y Elizabeth aparecieron por la entrada principal, el vampiro traía consigo unas bolsas que al parecer la peliverde le había hecho cargar y esta venía con el cabello agarrado en una coleta de caballo. Kallen corrió a abrazarla y la menor le correspondió el abrazo algo extrañada mientras Suzaku se quedaba apoyando la espalda en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Desde qué hora están fuera?-Cuestiono la pelirroja, Lelouch acaba de dejar las bolsas en los sillones y se había acercado a Suzaku para darle la mano.-Estas un poco fría, ¿estás bien?  
-Es que tengo algo de frío…  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Sí. Pues salimos desde la tarde, ¿a poco llevan mucho tiempo aquí?  
-No mucho.-Sentenció Suzaku después de un par de miradas con Lelouch.-Lo que pasa es que cuando llegamos, al parecer hubo alguien aquí y nos preocupamos. Dejaste la cebolla a medio cortar.  
-¿En serio?

Elizabeth corrió a la cocina, fingiendo que se había impresionado al escuchar eso y necesitaba ir a verificar. Los otros cuatro la siguieron, Kallen comenzó a sentir el ambiente un poco pesado.

-Ah…-Murmuro al verlo.-Demonios, como no comimos aquí, se me olvido.-Tomo lo dicho y lo tiró a la basura, poniéndose a limpiar y recoger la cocina de inmediato.-Lo siento.  
-No te preocupes, me alegra que estés bien.-Kallen le sonrió.  
-Ja, no hay de qué preocuparse, Kallen. ¿Y con respecto a quien estuvo dentro…?

Cenaron platicando del tema y suponiendo una forma de cuidarse los cuatro estando en casa. Kallen observaba detenidamente a su amiga, notaba algo raro en ella y no sabía que era; la veía pálida y ojerosa, así como se veía cuando le daban sus ataques de anemia que ponían de nervios a ambos caballeros. Sin más, cada quien se fue a dormir.

… No sin antes Suzaku advertirle a Lelouch que quería hablar con él a las dos de la mañana en la entrada del establo.

_**To be Continued.**_


End file.
